Harry Potter et l'Héritage Gryffondor
by Miss Khay
Summary: Après la dure bataille du cimetière, Harry décide que sa vie doit changer. Mais comment faire quand sa confiance est brisée et que ses amis semblent devenir ses ennemis ? Une fois son héritage dévoilé, sera-t-il victime ou acteur de son destin ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.**

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Me voici donc avec ma nouvelle histoire, qui comme je l'ai dit, est finie. Je reviens avec presque le même thème que pour GSP mais en moins sombre, je pense et en plus doux. Elle fait en tout et pour tout 15 Chapitres avec l'Epilogue.

 **Que dire sur cette histoire ?**

C'est une vision alternative du Tome 5. C'est un Harry qui refuse de dépendre des autres pour son futur mais surtout qui se découvre de nouveaux liens et un nouvel héritage qui comme le titre l'indique celui de Godric Gryffondor. Dans cette histoire on verra comment cela va influer sur lui, sur son entourage.

C'est également un **slash** et plus particulièrement un Harry/Charlie. Il y aura **d'autres couples homosexuels** , alors si cela _vous dérange_ , je vous conseille de vite _quitter la page_ parce ce que je ne changerai rien. **Le rating M** n'est pas là pour rien.

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, donc on est parti pour 15 semaines de publications. Les chapitres verront le jour où le vendredi soir ou le samedi.

Voilà, j'espère que ma nouvelle histoire va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, promis, je ne mords pas (jusqu'à preuve du contraire ^^).

Je suis très heureuse de revenir sur le site, cela m'avait fortement manqué de ne plus rien poster.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit prologue,

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Les yeux dans le vague, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient définitivement pas aidantes. Il avait l'impression que dormir était un luxe que son esprit ne pouvait se permettre. A chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, il revoyait toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu. Il assistait à toutes ses intenables et horribles _« réunions »_ que menait l'autre homme, contre son gré.

Cela devait faire au moins trois semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Le monde extérieur l'effrayait. Il ne voulait ni affronter le jour et encore moins la nuit. Alors il restait cloîtré dans cette petite chambre impersonnelle. Par choix. Il pouvait se sentir lâche mais il s'en fichait. Il était juste fatigué. Il mangeait quand il sentait que son corps ne tiendrait plus. Il se lavait quand il le pouvait. Il buvait quand il le devait. Il ne faisait que la nécessité pour ne pas mourir.

Tournant son regard, il observa le hibou qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il en connaissait déjà les destinataires. Ses amis. Pourtant il ne se leva pas pour y répondre. Il avait déjà envoyé un courrier en arrivant chez ses relatifs leur signalant qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il ne voulait pas être contacté. Il avait besoin de temps. C'était les derniers mots qu'il leur avait adressés. Depuis, chaque jour, un hibou venait se poser, le regardait et repartait. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se rappelait très bien de cette maudite Coupe de Feu et de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur le quai de la Gare, les gens l'avaient regardé en le pointant du doigt. Il était devenu l'ennemi. Quelle ironie. Lui qui avait tant été adulé, le voici devenu le paria. Mais il s'en fichait. Son cœur était meurtri. Il avait bien vu le retour du Seigneur Noir. Et il avait très bien sût ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était plus un enfant. La bataille allait commencer. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en faire partie. Il était juste fatigué.

Et l'homme le savait. Il lui envoyait tant d'images dès que ses yeux se fermaient. Il n'hésitait pas à exploiter la faiblesse de son esprit. Mais il s'en fichait. Il le laissait faire. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il savait que Voldemort avait commencé à insérer dans son esprit des petites suggestions, et lui s'était juste laissé faire. Il ne voulait pas y faire face. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Et puis, pour qui pouvait il se battre encore ?

Sa famille ? Elle était morte. Son parrain et Remus ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il l'avait contacté ? Ses amis ? Il avait bien senti leurs regards effrayés sur lui après la finale de la coupe. Le monde sorcier ? Qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? S'asseyant, Harry soupira. Non il ne voulait pas se battre, c'était fini. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur lui. Doucement, il commença à se relever. Il avait l'impression que ce hibou ne partira pas tant qu'il ne prendrait pas la lettre. Alors il tendit la main et attrapa l'enveloppe.

Tentant de retrouver figure humaine, il tourna le regard vers la rue où il remarqua enfin la présence d'un homme qui l'attendait, semblerait-il. La lettre ne mentait pas. Les membres d'un certain « Ordre » étaient là pour l'emmener dans un lieu plus sûr. Fermant les yeux, il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se décider à agir. Il se dirigea calmement vers la seule et unique personne qui pouvait l'aider à ce moment-là.

« Tante Pétunia ? » appela-t-il doucement.

La vieille dame se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qu'était son neveu. Malgré toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir, son cœur se resserra en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Les traits de son visage ressortaient tellement avec sa maigreur. Ses yeux verts semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat. Les cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux étaient si immenses que Pétunia se demanda quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Les cheveux bruns, un peu plus longs, cachaient sans peine la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Tentant de se remettre, la dame tourna son regard vers la pile de courrier. Elle avait reçu une lettre du Directeur d'Harry lui signalant que ce dernier était passé à travers une dure épreuve, qu'il avait vu un de ses amis mourir mais surtout qu'il avait affronté l'homme qui avait tué sa sœur. Dumbeldore lui avait alors demander qu'elle et Vernon fasse preuve de gentillesse et d'attention auprès de leur neveu. Mais que malgré tout, elle devait rester attentive à lui, il était instable. Elle avait tellement eu envie de répondre à cet imbécile que c'était probablement de la faute à cette maudite école si son neveu était autant instable et brisé !

Elle avait tant voulu répondre à l'homme, mais elle ne pouvait faire comme si elle avait donné de l'amour de l'attention à son neveu. Mais il restait le fils de Lily. Et quand bien même elle se voilait la face, elle savait : jamais sa sœur n'aurait laissé cela arriver à son fils, même s'il n'avait pas de pouvoir. Et elle s'en voulait. C'est pourquoi elle avait interdit autant à son fils qu'à son mari d'embêter l'enfant pour les vacances. De le laisser en paix. Mais peut-être avait-elle tort en le voyant ainsi.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Il y a des gens qui souhaitent m'emmener je ne sais où. Mais … si cela ne te dérange pas toi et Oncle Vernon, puis-je rester quelques jours de plus ? »

Surprise, Pétunia regarda son neveu. C'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la maison. Elle savait à quel point le jeune homme était heureux de partir, chaque année.

« Je vous promets de me faire discret. Encore plus que ces derniers jours ! Alors s'il te plait, juste quelques jours de plus, d'accord ? Pitié, Tante Pétunia. »

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme. Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas partir. Il ne voulait pas redevenir Harry Potter, le Survivant. Il voulait juste rester Harry encore quelques jours. Juste le temps d'aller mieux.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Ce que tu veux. Ils vont sûrement tenter de rentrer de force dans la maison. Mais tu as le pouvoir ce coup-ci. Grâce à maman, il y a une protection. Tu as la possibilité si tu veux d'empêcher quiconque de rentrer. Même mon Directeur. »

Pétunia leva un sourcil.

« Comment puis-je faire ça ? »

« Tu as juste à le souhaiter, Tante Pétunia. Juste à le souhaiter. »

Regardant son neveu qui levait les yeux vers le plafond comme une prière pour que cela marche, elle puisa en elle, une force qu'elle ne pensait avoir, et laissa sa demande avoir lieu. Elle supplia la magie, les dieux, n'importe qui de l'aider à réaliser un simple petit vœu. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ne sentant aucun changement, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son neveu.

« Cela a marché ? »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du salon : des sorciers s'approchaient de la maison. Attrapant la main de sa tante, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, restant dans le hall d'entrée.

« Nous allons le savoir dans un instant, » murmura-t-il.

Regardant de plus près, il remarqua Remus Lupin qui l'observait, visiblement choqué par son apparence. Il tourna son regard vers un autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Grand, les yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs, l'homme semblait le connaître. Ironiquement, il se demanda qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter ? Il nota également la présence de Maugrey et de Tonks, ainsi que d'un des fils Weasley, Charlie, s'il ne se trompait pas. Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent vers le numéro 4, étant sûr de ramener Harry Potter avec eux.

Remus ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson le parcourir en voyant le regard calme sur le visage d'Harry alors que celui de sa tante était déterminé. Alors qu'il laissait Sébastien, un ami auror, prendre les devants pour atteindre le jeune Potter, il s'arrêta. Son loup le prévenait d'un danger imminent. Au moment où l'homme posa sa main sur le portillon donnant accès à la maison, il s'immobilisa. Ne pouvant plus bouger. Ne respirant plus. Puis brusquement, le corps de Sébastien disparu.

Levant les yeux vers Harry, il remarqua que ce dernier s'était déjà détourné d'eux pour rentrer dans la maison. Les yeux hagards, il les fixa sur la tante du garçon qui les regardait satisfaite. Le loup-garou tourna brusquement sa tête vers Maugrey quand il remarqua que ce dernier avait levé sa baguette et la dirigeait vers la femme.

« Donnez-nous l'enfant ! » Tonna-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Sans se laisser démonter, se décalant légèrement comme pour les laisser passer, elle osa laisser échapper un petit sourire supérieur.

« Venez le chercher, si vous pouvez, » puis elle s'en alla vers le couloir, les laissant choqué.

Grognant, Maugrey les appela près de lui, invoqua un porteloin et ordonna à tout le monde de mettre la main dessus. Lorsqu'il atterri, il tourna son regard vers tous les membres de l'Ordre présents. Et surtout vers celui d'Albus Dumbeldore, qui les attendait, surpris de ne pas voir son protégé avec eux.

« Où est Harry ?! » Gronda Sirius, en colère de ne pas voir son filleul.

« Il … Les protections de la maison ne nous ont pas laissé rentrer, » chuchota Tonks, légèrement sur le choc. « Elle a fait disparaître Sébastien, d'un coup, sans que l'on ait pu faire quoique ce soit. »

« Et alors ?! Harry aurait pu en sortir facilement, non ?! » Cria Sirius. « Je savais que j'aurai dû y aller ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Sirius ! » Hurla plus fort Remus. « Les barrières dépendent de la volonté des propriétaires ! Même si la tante d'Harry ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer, les barrières nous auraient tout simplement rejetées ! Mais là, là ! Toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison se sont unis sous une même et unique volonté ! Aucun sorcier ne doit rentrer ! Alors les barrières ont réagi face à la menace que représentait Sébastien ! C'est pourquoi il a disparu ! »

« Attends, tu veux dire que …, » chuchota Sirius.

Pétrifié, il se passa une main dans les cheveux fixant le brun.

« Harry aussi ne veut voir aucun sorcier. »

* * *

Et voilà pour mon Prologue.

J'espère très vite lire vos opinions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

A très vite.

Khay.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le poids de leurs erreurs

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.**

Bonsoir/Bonjour.

Me voici de retour avec ce premier chapitre.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai tous vous _remercier pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris_. Mais également _remercier les reviewers anonymes_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Pour les autres, encore _merci pour vos reviews_ , ,j'espère vous avoir tous répondu et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message.

Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon Prologue ait autant plu, ça fait du bien et espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Plusieurs d'entres vous m'ont posé cette question : _L'histoire fait 15 chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi soir._

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Le poids des leurs erreurs_

Soupirant, il se demanda à quel moment il s'était endormi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette pièce. Se reculant le plus loin possible de l'homme aux yeux rouges, il regarda la pièce. La pièce était aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Des bougies suspendues en hauteur, éclairant faiblement toute la pièce, accentuaient l'ambiance glauque. Deux petites tables où étaient apposées des verres ainsi que de la nourriture se trouvaient sous les quelques fenêtres présentes à sa droite. De l'autre côté, où il était, il pouvait voir la scène tout en étant caché par un pilier, situé près de la porte de sortie. Au centre de la pièce, de nombreux mangemorts étaient debout, sans leurs masques regardant vers le trône où était assis Voldemort.

Les mains posées sur l'accoudoir de son immense fauteuil noir, situé en hauteur par rapport à ses fidèles, les pieds croisés devant lui, l'homme ne semblait guère prêter attention à ce que disait le mangemort qui parlait. Son serpent reposait sur le haut du fauteuil, sifflant dangereusement. Lord Voldemort leva brusquement la main, faisant taire le mangemort devant lui. Il laissa traîner son regard à travers la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Avant de laisser apparaître un sourire.

« Cela faisait longtemps, petit gryffon, » chuchota-t-il.

Dans le silence de la pièce, Harry Potter avait l'impression que la voix de l'homme-serpent était amplifiée. Elle pénétrait sa peau et son esprit. Il savait très bien que l'homme s'était adressé à lui, et que cela ne servait à rien de se cacher plus longtemps. Alors tout doucement, il se rapprocha du trône. Malgré toute la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuves durant ses vacances, il n'en restait pas moins un Gryffondor.

« T'ai-je manqué ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux rouges. « Sache que tu m'as manqué. Tes cris m'ont manqué pour tout te dire. »

Le jeune Potter ne répondit rien, laissant l'homme parler. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ?

« Sais-tu que j'ai entendu une drôle de rumeur sur toi ? » Rigola Voldemort. « Il semblerait que tu ne veuilles plus voir aucun sorcier. Même ton loup-garou d'ami n'a pu t'atteindre. »

« Et ? » Demanda l'adolescent, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

« Que dirais-tu si je venais te rendre visite ? »

« Tente pour voir, » murmura Harry.

Levant sa baguette, Voldemort lança un _« crucio »_ sur le jeune mangemort qui se trouvait devant Harry, se délectant à la fois des cris de son fidèle mais aussi de ceux du jeune Potter. Souriant, il intensifia le sort, regardant avec plaisir le sang couler du nez du Gryffondor. Par Serpentard, il ressentait tant de plaisir à le voir souffrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrêta son sort.

« Iras-tu à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il. « Avant qu'une parole ne dépasse ta pensée, saches que je peux te faire souffrir, _Harry._ »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, » soupira le jeune homme.

Frottant sa cicatrice, Harry supplia intérieurement n'importe qui de le réveiller maintenant, avant que l'homme ne s'énerve vraiment.

« Vas-tu me combattre, Harry ? »

Son regard dans celui de l'autre homme, il laissa un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait sortir de ses songes.

« Si je te dis que je le ferai … Ressentiras encore plus de peur que tu n'en ressens maintenant ? »

Se redressant sur ses pieds, le Lord Noir n'hésita pas à lancer un Avada Kedavra alors que le jeune homme disparaissait. Rageur, il regarda l'un de ses fidèles tomber en arrière alors que le sort le touchait. Hurlant de colère, il se tourna vers son maître de Potion.

« Severus ! Je veux Potter ! Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux ! Je veux que l'enfant soit à Poudlard cette année ! »

Les yeux baissés, il s'agenouilla face à son maitre. Cela était vraiment terrifiant de voir le Lord Noir parler seul et se mettre en colère contre, Merlin seul sait quoi. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà peur de lui mais savoir qu'il pouvait tuer l'un des leurs sans signe avant coureur et sans aucune raison les rendaient pétrifiés.

« Je m'en occupe dès maintenant, Maître, » murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de transplaner.

Reprenant son calme, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire encore une fois le jeune Potter ! Depuis maintenant une semaine, il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux par sa faute. D'un côté l'Ordre lui avait demandé s'il ne connaissait pas un moyen de briser les barrières, en voyant leur hibou leur être retourné, le courrier encore attaché à leur patte. De l'autre, il avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait vouloir profiter de cette opportunité pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

Calmement, il rentra dans la maison, traversant le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, il remarqua très vite la lourde ambiance. Soupirant, il se rapprocha d'une chaise et s'assit dessus. Il avait eu de la chance d'être congédié aussi vite sans être torturé, mais il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été mieux, finalement. Le professeur savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer la situation aux autres membres de l'ordre. Il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour trouver les bons mots . Il savait très bien la réaction qu'aurait les gens en apprenant qu'Harry Potter – Le Survivant – communiquait avec Voldemort - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Severus ? » entendit-il.

Reprenant contenance, il tourna son regard vers Albus. Les traits tirés, Severus se rendit compte que le vieil homme avait dû travailler dur depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Harry ne voulait voir personne.

« Aujourd'hui, lors de la réunion, Vous-savez-qui a brusquement interrompu un mangemort qui lui livrait des informations sur l'un des raids qui a réussi. Il a commencé à parler avec quelqu'un…, » commença Severus.

« Allons bon, Snape, nous savons tous que ton maître a un esprit dérangé, » coupa Sirius en riant.

« Il conversait avec un certain « Harry » et il lui demandait s'il allait retourner à Poudlard, » termina le maitre de potions en regardant le clébard pâlir à vue d'œil.

Les quelques rires qui avaient fusé suite à la remarque de Sirius s'arrêtèrent vite en entendant la suite de la phrase du professeur. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine qu'ils s'acharnaient à avoir des nouvelles d'Harry, à essayer de briser cette maudite barrière juste pour voir s'il allait bien. Et voilà, que la personne qui leur donnait des nouvelles était leur pire ennemi.

« Dites-nous-en plus, Severus, » murmura doucement Dumbledore.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire en fait. Potter est apparu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir vu. Il lui a demandé s'il allait à Poudlard, s'il acceptait qu'il lui rende visite et enfin s'il voulait rejoindre son camp. »

Quelques halètements se firent entendre mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

« Il semblerait que malgré tout, Potter soit toujours … _sain_ d'esprit. Il n'a pas dû donner les bonnes réponses vues que le Lord a tué un mangemort. » Severus regarda Albus droit dans les yeux. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de faire en sorte que Potter aille à Poudlard cette année, de n'importe quelle manière. »

Albus ferma les yeux. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire. Quand Alastor était revenu avec les autres, il avait vraiment cru qu'Harry aurait été avec eux. L'enfant avait encore traversé une dure épreuve, et par Merlin, il s'en voulait fortement. Par sa faute, le jeune Potter avait assisté à la fois à la mort d'un de ses camarades mais avait, en plus, dû faire face à Voldemort alors à peine âgé de quatorze an.

Le directeur avait pourtant pensé avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables afin de protéger Harry . Il avait même engagé Alastor pour cette raison. Il avait fait en sorte d'empêcher autant que possible des courriers cruels et menaçants de lui arriver. Il avait également dit à Severus de laisser Neville fouiller ses réserves.

Mais le vieil homme ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à se retrouver face à ses erreurs au départ d'Harry chez les Dursley. Parce que c'était à cause de lui si Harry s'était enfermé chez ses relatifs. S'il avait mieux géré et pris plus en compte les sentiments du jeune homme au lieu de toujours le mettre devant le fait accompli alors peut-être pour une fois dans sa longue vie, les choses auraient été différentes.

« Que faisons-nous Albus ? » Demanda la voix calme d'Arthur à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais pas mon ami, je ne sais pas …, » soupira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Arthur le regarda, remarquant à nouveau à quel point l'homme était fatigué

« Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? » entendirent-ils.

Le patriarche Weasley tourna son regard vers ses jumeaux qui avaient, Merlin seul sait comment, assisté à cette réunion secrète. Il était par contre légèrement étonné de ne voir ni Hermione, ni Ron près d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient censés être les meilleurs amis du jeune Potter.

« Fred ! George ! Enfin ! Du balai ! C'est une réunion privée ! » Les fâcha Molly.

« Attendez Molly, s'il vous plait, » demanda doucement Remus. « Que voulez-vous dire par là, Fred, Georges ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Depuis le début, ils avaient écouté discrètement les informations que les membres de l'Ordre avait partagés. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensaient qu'ils interviendraient, mais cela avait été une trop longue semaine, et voir les adultes s'acharner contre Harry commençaient légèrement à les lasser. Ils avaient subtilement lâché quelques petites remarques pour que ces derniers arrêtent de chercher après le brun mais rien à faire, les membres de l'Ordre restaient cloîtrés sur leur position. C'est pourquoi ce soir, en entendant leur père demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, ils étaient finalement intervenus.

« C'est d'Harry dont on parle …, » commença Fred.

« … et il a affronté un dragon, des sirènes, des mangemorts et Voldemort …, » continua Georges.

« … il a même vu Cédric mourir devant lui, c'est normal qu'il veuille s'isoler, il a besoin de faire son deuil vous savez, » termina Fred.

Les adultes regardèrent les deux jeunes adolescents face à eux, ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de cette conversation. Ils savaient déjà tout ça, ils ne voyaient pas la raison de l'expliquer à nouveau. Ils voulaient aider Harry à faire son deuil.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de …, » murmura doucement Sirius.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent à nouveau. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils donc à ne pas comprendre ? Ne voyaient-ils tous que le Survivant ? Ce Héros sans peur, ni peine ?

« Pour vous, c'est rien, mais je vous rappelle qu'Harry n'a que quatorze ans, et il a vu la mort plus de fois que tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard …, » murmura Georges.

« … il est un enfant, vous savez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait tant pour Poudlard et les autres qu'il faut forcément l'oublier ..., » continua Fred.

« … même les meilleurs ne peuvent supporter autant … Et Harry nous l'a dit, il a besoin de repos, alors pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas en avoir ? » Questionna l'un des jumeaux.

Le silence pesant prit place dans la pièces suite aux paroles des jumeaux. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient légèrement oublié qu'Harry n'avait que quatorze ans, mais, il était déjà plus mature qu'un adulte. Alors bien sûr qu'ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de temps. Mais n'était-ce pas mieux qu'il prenne ce temps auprès des gens de sa communauté, plutôt qu'auprès de ses moldus ? Le silence qui s'était installé fut brusquement brisé par Severus qui regardait les deux jumeaux dans les yeux.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Potter, » remarqua Severus. « Il vous a contacté. »

Fred ne pût s'empêcher de fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule critique.

« Et ? » Demanda Georges, un sourire aux lèvres, ne niant rien.

Les deux garçons regardèrent comment les membres de l'Ordre se mirent tous à crier en même temps contre eux, comment ils se mirent en colère de leur avoir caché une telle information. Pourtant ils restèrent debout face à eux, ne fléchissant pas, ne reculant pas, acceptant tout simplement les critiques en silence.

Quand les adultes remarquèrent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient broncher, ils commencèrent à se calmer et se tournèrent alors vers Molly qui continuait, elle, a les engueuler.

« Êtes vous irresponsable ou stupide ?! Vous avez bien vu tout ce qu'on a fait pour trouver une solution et vous, vous nous dîtes que vous avez été contact avec Harry ? Par Merlin, Fred ! Georges ! Je ne vous ai définitivement pas élevés comme ça ! Vous me faites honte ! »

Charlie regarda ses deux frères accepter silencieusement les critiques de leur mère. Il savait que les colères de la matriarche étaient des plus sanglantes -lui-même en ayant subit plusieurs. Pourtant il connaissait ses frères. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des jumeaux Weasley. Ceux qui avaient réussi, étaient souvent considérés comme des êtres hors-normes par Charlie et Bill.

Quand ils étaient plus jeune, Charlie avait très souvent remarqué que les jumeaux restaient entre eux, préférant s'amuser tous les deux. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'ouvrir au monde. Et quand ils le faisaient, les gens les trouvaient trop « bizarre » et s'éloignaient d'eux. Alors ils avaient utilisé les blagues pour pouvoir s'ouvrir au monde, se faire apprécier. Et cela avait marché. Les gens ne les trouvaient plus si étranges. Mais pourtant Charlie le savait. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à être « très proches » d'eux.

Jusqu'à cet Harry Potter.

Honnêtement, Charlie ne savait que très peu de chose sur cet étrange garçon. Il avait bien sûr entendu pas mal de rumeurs au cours des précédentes années scolaires. A chaque vacance, son petit frère lui racontait toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécue à Poudlard, ainsi que son don pour le Quidditch. Il avait découvert un garçon courageux mais humble. Timide mais brave. Lors de la Coupe de Feu, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à plus le connaître mais il avait vraiment été impressionné lorsqu'il avait affronté ce dragon. Et encore plus lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait combattu Voldemort.

Pourtant, Charlie n'avait jamais fais de pas vers lui pour apprendre à le connaître. Et aujourd'hui, en voyant ses frères le protéger avec autant d'ardeur, il le regrettait vraiment…

« Ca va maman, » entendit-il Bill prononcer. « S'ils n'ont rien dit, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Bien que je comprenne ta frustration, cela ne sert à rien de te mettre autant en colère. Ce qui est fait est fait. Soit plutôt heureuse qu'ils tiennent autant à quelqu'un. »

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Bill et le remercièrent du regard. Lorsque leur mère s'y mettait, elle était inarrêtable. Se tournant vers son jumeau, Fred demanda implicitement à Georges de le laisser faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en supporter plus. C'est pourquoi il se tourna vers son Directeur et soupira.

« Contrairement à ce que croit ma mère, nous vous avons plusieurs fois dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux de laisser Harry tranquille, plutôt que de le harceler comme vous le faites. Personne ne nous a jamais écouté, pensant que nous étions trop jeune pour comprendre, » murmura-t-il en se tournant vers ses parents, les accusant implicitement. « On aurait pû vous dire qu'on a eu des nouvelles, qu'on l'a vu, que nous lui avions parlé, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait parce qu'il nous l'a demandé. »

« Va … Va-t-il bien ? » murmura Sirius.

Grimaçant les jumeaux ne purent que se sentir mal pour l'homme chien.

« Il va bien. Comme on vous l'a dit et redis, il souhaite juste faire son deuil. Il nous a averti qu'il retournera a Poudlard pour la rentrée prochaine. Mais que pour cet été, il ne souhaite voir personne. Qu'il a juste besoin de s'accorder du temps. »

« Pourtant, il se permet de discuter avec Voldemort …, » murmura Alastor Maugrey. « Il devrait être plus vigilant et nous permettre de le protéger. »

« De la même manière dont vous vous êtes protégé contre Barty Croupton Junior ? » murmura sournoisement Georges réduisant l'auror au silence.

« Vous a-t-il parlé de ses visions de Voldemort ? » Demanda Albus, en lançant un regard à Alastor le suppliant de se taire.

Les deux Weasley s'échangèrent un regard, pas sûrs d'eux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, rien ne lui sera répété, » les rassura leur père.

« Même si rien ne lui sera répété, nous ne sommes pas des traîtres, papa. Donner une information sur un ami n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons faire sans son accord, » s'exclama rageusement Georges.

Malgré la réponse négative, Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir fier de ses fils.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous le contacter et nous arranger un rendez-vous ? » Questionna Albus, après un court silence.

Fred et Georges échangèrent à nouveau un regard, se doutant certainement de la réponse de leur ami, pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser ça au vieil homme. C'est pourquoi, ils se tournèrent vers leur père et Dumbledore et leur demandèrent de transplaner avec eux au 4 Privet Drive.

Ne souhaitant pas rester en arrière, Sirius, Remus et Alastor les suivirent et arrivèrent en même temps qu'eux, sur le trottoir en face de la maison d'Harry. Ils se rassemblèrent tous les uns près des autres, après s'être lancés un sortilège détournant l'attention d'eux. Après que les jumeaux leur aient demandé de rester sur place, ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la maison de l'adolescent, la traversant sans aucun problème avant de lancer un caillou sur une vitre.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant apparaître brusquement son filleul par la fenêtre. Les cheveux légèrement longs tombant sur ses yeux, cachés par ses lunettes, le jeune homme semblait s'être affiné et avait perdu ses derniers traits d'enfant, devenant un parfait mélange de son père et sa mère. Un sourire sur les lèvres du brun , Sirius le vit échanger quelques mots avec les jumeaux avant de relever la tête vers eux. Puis, il se détourna d'eux et termina la conversation avec les deux garçons. Leur jetant un dernier regard, sa tête disparue par la fenêtre, ne leur accordant plus aucune attention.

« Je suis désolé, il refuse tout contact avec chacun d'entre vous, » furent les dernières paroles que Sirius entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors, dites moi, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les choses commencent à se dessiner.

Certaines amitiés se forment quand d'autres semblent se briser. Les sorciers viennent de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'est plus le même. Heureusement que Fred et Georges sont là pour aider le brun.

J'attends vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me fait toujours plaisir !

A très vite,

Khay.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Prendre son envol

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Je suis de retour avec le Chapitre 2 de mon histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mis en alertes et favoris, mais également les reviewers anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier individuellement. J'ai vraiment apprécié vos reviews ! Je remercie aussi les autres personnes et espère vraiment avoir répondu à tout le monde !

J'ai également une petite idée à soumettre à toutes les personnes qui me postent des reviews :

 **Chaque personne qui me postera une review, recevra en réponse un petit bout de mon chapitre suivant :** _Cela peut-être un dialogue, un paragraphe, etc etc._

Pour les reviewers anonymes, si vous me laissez un endroit où vous contacter, je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer ça.

En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui porte bien son titre, vu qu'Harry va enfin prendre son envol ! ;)

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Prendre son envol_

Assis dans le magicobus, il regardait le paysage défiler devant lui. Il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de chez ses relatifs sans avoir à faire face aux membres de l'Ordre. Depuis qu'il avait renforcé les défenses de sa maison avec sa tante, tout le monde l'avait harcelé, comme s'il était indispensable, alors que les précédents étés, la plupart l'avait ignoré. Cela avait réellement amusé Harry de voir leurs efforts. Quand il avait tenté par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention des sorciers sur lui, ces derniers l'avaient ignoré. _« Le retour du bâton, sûrement, »_ pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres

Bien qu'il savait à quel point la magie ancienne était puissante, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait autant empêché les sorciers de venir l'embêter. Il savait d'une certaine manière que c'était grâce à elle que sa mère l'avait sauvé, et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu y prêter plus d'attention. Il avait souvent pensé que s'il venait à découvrir cette forme de magie alors peut-être que la magie de sa mère qui coulait dans ses veines s'éloignerait de lui briserait leur dernier lien. Mais maintenant, cela lui tardait vraiment d'être à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur elle.

Mais, s'il était vraiment honnête, il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à la magie qu'il avait pu sortir aujourd'hui. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient probablement la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans le magicobus. Après le Tournoi, sachant déjà qu'il avait de l'argent dans son coffre et ne se considérant pas comme gagnant, il s'était demandé quoi faire de ce gain. Puis, un jour, au hasard, il avait entendu les jumeaux parler de leur projet d'ouvrir une boutique après avoir quitté l'école mais ils se demandaient comment faire. Alors il avait tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion et avait offert généreusement l'argent. Bien sûr ces derniers avaient refusé. Mais face à l'insistance d'Harry, ils avaient finalement accepté, l'informant qu'il recevrait un pourcentage de leurs actions. Après tout, il était un futur actionnaire de leur entreprise. Et suite à ça, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprennent vraiment, ils s'étaient vus un peu plus souvent au fil des jours, jusqu'à garder contact malgré son refus de voir les sorciers.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison que les protections ne les avaient pas rejeté.

Seulement, si Harry était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait bien vu pour quelle raison il ne les fuyait pas comme il le faisait avec les autres, notamment Ron et Hermione.

Un soupir aux lèvres, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bus, vérifiant encore une fois qu'il avait bien sa sacoche avec lui. Les yeux un peu perdus, il baissa la tête, cachant sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux, et garda les yeux au sol, priant pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Calmement, il ouvrit la porte du bar de Tom, espérant qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne soit là. Se sentant assez chanceux, il se rapprocha du barman.

« Bonjour, puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ? Je souhaiterai aller au ministère, » demanda-t-il doucement.

Si le gérant du pub le reconnut, il n'en parla pas, et le mena vers le lieu désiré, lui donnant la poudre et tourna son regard vers l'un des journaux qui traînait par là.

 **« Le Garçon Qui Ment ? »**

Alors qu'Harry allait prononcer sa destination, il se fit retenir par Tom

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ce tournoi, mais si j'étais toi, et si ce que j'affirmais était vrai, je ferai entendre ma voix… Je ne laisserai personne parler à ma place. »

Harry le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il n'active le réseau et supporta tant bien que mal le transport. Arrivé sur place, il tenta de reprendre contenance quelques instants. Malgré tout ce qu'il appréciait du monde sorcier, il n'arrivait définitivement pas à supporter leurs transports. Inspirant, il se dirigea vers un des gardes.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Amélia Bones. »

L'homme releva son regard sur lui, le jugeant, méprisant. Peut-être était-il l'un de ceux qui le détestait suite à ses propos, mais peu importe, il arrivait à passer outre maintenant.

« Deuxième étage, » cracha l'homme.

« Merci, » chuchota Harry.

Toujours sans perdre son calme, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait ce rendez-vous. Après les événements tragiques, il avait, d'une certaine manière décidé de vivre pour lui, et la meilleure façon pour cela était définitivement d'être indépendant. Alors il avait envoyé un courrier au département de la justice après avoir fait quelques recherches à Poudlard et il avait finalement eu un rendez-vous. Il avait décidé que la meilleure façon de le faire était de ne pas faire jouer son statut de survivant. C'est pourquoi il avait pris son mal en patience et avait accepté le long délai.

 _« Deuxième étage, département de Justice. »_

Honnêtement, il était totalement perdu. Cela avait beau faire quatre ans qu'il avait découvert le monde des sorciers, il n'était encore jamais venu au Ministère. Se fiant totalement à son instinct, il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être des bureaux. Il déboucha finalement sur une petite salle qui reliait quatre portes. Au centre de la pièce, assis devant un bureau, se trouvait un jeune homme, bruns aux yeux marrons qui le regardait avancer vers lui.

« Monsieur Potter, je vais avertir Madame Bones que son rendez-vous est là, merci de patienter quelques instants, » parla l'homme.

Le remerciant silencieusement, Harry le suivit du regard. Il observa l'homme frapper à la porte et passer la tête à travers la cloison. Malgré la porte légèrement ouverte, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Harry soupçonna la présence d'un sortilège de silence et d'intimité.

« Si vous voulez bien rentrer, Monsieur Potter, » lui demanda l'homme se décalant.

Tout en inspirant profondément, il se dirigea vers la pièce, remerciant d'un hochement de tête l'autre homme. Avançant vers le bureau de la dame, il ne pût s'empêcher de se détendre légèrement. Son imagination fertile lui avait fait imaginer bien des choses concernant la pièce. Mais au lieu d'être noir sombre pour effrayer les criminels, les murs du bureau d'Amélia était d'un ton beige, neutre. Sur le mur de gauche, une immense bibliothèque prenait place. Sur les étagères, Harry remarqua la présence des livres de tout genre mais aussi de nombreux bibelots. Sur le mur de droite, se trouvaient encadrés de nombreux textes de lois ainsi que des pages de journaux . Le bureau de la dame était bien rangé malgré les différents dossiers qui le jonchaient. Un encrier et deux plumes étaient sur le devant du bureau, alors qu'un tampon semblait traîner au niveau du coude d'Amélia.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Potter, » entendit-il.

Prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils, alors qu'il posait sa sacoche sur l'autre, il leva finalement son regard vers la femme.

Légèrement massive, Amélia Bones semblait aussi sûre et dure que le disait les rumeurs. Les yeux gris semblaient sonder son âme. La mâchoire carrée ne laissait échapper aucun sourire. Ses cheveux gris, court, donnaient un genre sérieux à la femme. Pourtant Harry ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il avait définitivement fait le bon choix en prenant rendez-vous avec cette femme et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

« Bonjour, » la salua-t-il.

Amélia avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur le jeune Potter, au fil du temps. Autant par les nouveaux Aurors qui venaient tout juste d'arriver, que par sa nièce. Certains le disaient arrogant, imbu de sa personne et se fichant du monde. D'autres pourtant disaient le contraire : calme, ouvert et héroïque. Grâce à sa nature, Amélia n'avait jamais jugé quelqu'un sur son nom ou sur les rumeurs. C'est pourquoi quand on lui avait transmis la demande d'Harry Potter, elle avait fait en sorte de lui donner un rendez-vous lointain, pour voir s'il utiliserait sa position sociale. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, acceptant tout simplement le rendez-vous.

« Bien que je sois étonnée de votre présence ici, Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous demander la raison ? »

« Harry, sil vous plaît. Et je suis ici pour me faire émanciper. »

Si la femme en fût surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Une demande d'émancipation ? Pourtant si elle se rappelait bien du dossier du jeune homme, il vivait actuellement avec sa famille maternelle. Après la mort des Potter, Sirius Black son parrain étant en prison, Albus Dumbeldore avait pris les devant et l'avait placé la-bas. A ce moment, elle n'avait pas un poste aussi important que celui qu'elle avait maintenant mais cela l'avait totalement étonné de voir que l'éducation du Survivant avait été confié à des Moldus, surtout qu'elle avait entendu que c _es moldus-là_ n'aimaient pas vraiment la Magie.

« Une demande d'émancipation ? Très bien, je vais vous donner un dossier à remplir, suite à quoi nous allons …, » commença-t-elle.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne suis pas là pour _faire une demande_ mais pour _me faire émanciper_ , » murmura le jeune homme.

S'affrontant du regard, Harry détourna rapidement le sien. Il n'était définitivement plus à l'aise avec les gens.

« Harry, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, il faut beaucoup de papiers pour se faire émanciper. »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai déjà toutes mes papiers. J'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un me le valide, » soupira-t-il.

« Il faut également que je sois d'accord. Et malgré que vous ayez obtenu ses papiers grâce à votre position sociale, je ne …, » commença Amélia.

La main levée vers elle, la femme le regardait.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas m'insulter, Madame Bones. Rien ne vous permet de dire que j'ai obtenu ses papiers grâce à mon nom. Et je vous prierai aussi de ne pas vous insulter. Si je vous ai choisi vous et pas une autre personne, c'est bien pour votre impartialité. J'aurai très bien pu faire quelques recherches de plus et trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimait bien et qui aurait signé sans regarder mon dossier. »

 _« En effet, pensa la vieille femme. »_ Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Les rumeurs étaient définitivement fausses.

« Très bien. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Montrez-moi donc ses papiers. »

Tirant sa sacoche près de lui, Harry attrapa une petite pile de papier. Retenant un tremblement, il commença calmement.

« Ceci est une déclaration de ma tante ainsi que de mon oncle qui accepte mon émancipation définitive. Ensuite, voici un document signé par un membre représentant du Ministère qui m'a déclaré majeur et apte à participer au tournoi. Et enfin, voici un autre papier signé par Albus Dumbledore, Chef du Mangemagot et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers, me désignant comme adulte et apte à participer au tournoi des Sorciers. »

Prenant les papiers dans sa main, Amélia tenta du mieux qu'elle pût de cacher sa colère. Comment deux hommes aussi sage et puissant qu'ils étaient, avaient pu permettre à un adolescent de participer à ce maudit tournoi ?! Quand elle en avait entendu parler, elle était devenue furieuse ! Elle avait également entendu qu'Harry avait affronté de nombreuses épreuves à l'école mais le Tournoi était une autre histoire ! Elle avait tenté de plaider auprès du Ministre pour qu'il annule la demande à travers son homme de terrain mais il avait refusé !

« J'imagine que cela ne sert également à rien de cacher que la famille Potter est ancienne et qu'en devenant majeur, je deviens un Lord et j'ai accès à tous les comptes, et au manoir. J'ai déjà un elfe de maison lié à moi pour me préparer mes repas et mes logements. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner l'école, c'est pourquoi je vais déléguer ma place au Mangemagot jusqu'à ce que j'acquière plus de stabilité et de calme. »

Amélia regarda le jeune adulte devant elle et ne pût retenir un soupir.

« Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas avec votre famille ? Avez-vous peur pour elle ? » Demanda-elle.

Son regard fixé sur l'encrier, Harry agrippa violemment sa cuisse, se forçant au calme.

« Il est vrai qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, les choses deviennent dangereuses pour eux. C'est pour cette raison qu'après mon émancipation, ils partiront loin de l'Angleterre. Mais ce n'est pas la raison. Ma famille n'aime pas la magie. Il est déjà bien qu'il m'ait accepté ces quelques années, je pense qu'il est temps que je leur donne leur liberté. »

Amélia relu tous les papiers devant elle avant d'attraper un dossier sur sa droite, ainsi que sa plume.

« Très bien, Harry, je vous émancipe, » commença-t-elle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser un grand sourire s'échapper. « Mais pendant un an, vous aurez un tuteur. Il restera sur le côté mais il sera là pour prendre des décisions s'il venait à vous arriver malheur mais aussi à vous arrêter si vous commenciez à … vous dissiper. »

Tout en remplissant le papier d'émancipation, elle regarda le jeune homme.

« Quel nom dois-je mettre ? »

« Le votre ? »

Amélia sursauta et regarda Harry, tentant de capter son regard. Elle s'était définitivement à entendre le nom des Weasley ou encore celui de Dumbeldore mais sûrement pas elle !

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que je devrais choisir parmi mes proches, mais aucun d'eux n'est assez neutre et impartial pour être apte. Dumbeldore tente plus d'avoir un contrôle sur moi alors que les Weasley sont … je ne sais pas comment vous dire. Mais leur donner la tutelle reviendrait à la même chose que de la donner à Dumbeldore. »

Son regard vert dans le regard gris. Il tentait de lui transmettre du mieux qu'il pouvait tous ses sentiments, espérant qu'elle le comprenne.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-elle.

La femme attrapa son tampon et signa finalement le document. Le dupliquant, elle en transmis un pour les archives du ministère et un autre pour Harry.

« Bien vu notre future relation, tu peux m'appeler Amélia et me tutoyer, je ferai de même, » Harry acquiesça. « Maintenant, j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur à ton propos ainsi que celui du Tournoi. Si je deviens ta tutrice, j'ai besoin de savoir – de voir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Attirant d'un accio informulé une pensine, elle regarda le jeune homme.

« Je vais te demander d'extraire tes souvenirs de toutes tes années scolaires, ainsi que toutes les « aventures » que tu as vécu. Je jure sur ma magie ne pas m'en servir contre toi, peu importe leur contenu. Ce qui se passe maintenant est entre nous. »

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il y avait trop de risque. Mais pourtant, il en avait besoin. Que quelqu'un d'extérieur croit en lui. Se levant, il suivit les instructions de la femme et glissa ses souvenirs dans la pensine. Il la regarda alors plonger dedans et attendit patiemment qu'elle en sorte.

« Je ne connaissais pas tes parents, Harry, mais ils doivent probablement se retourner dans leurs tombes…, » murmura-t-elle.

Les rumeurs n'étaient que mensonges ! Ce jeune homme avait probablement vécu plus d'aventures que n'importe lequel de ses aurors débutants! Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à la résurrection de Voldemort. Et le Ministère et la Gazette qui faisaient la sourde d'oreille. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Madame, votre prochain rendez-vous est arrivé, » murmura le secrétaire regardant les deux personnes.

« Faites le patienter ! »

Harry regarda la femme qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il lui glissa un sourire, attrapa sa sacoche et se prépara à partir.

« Je sais que j'ai dis que je n'interviendrai pas, mais Harry, la Guerre se prépare dehors. Et tu sera lancé en premier sur le devant. Alors prépares toi comme lui se prépare sûrement. Je protégerai tes arrières autant que possible et empêcherai les autres de te forcer à te battre, peu importe les moyens. Je dresserai un mur entre toi et le monde. Mais si tu veux prendre part à cette Guerre, alors je me tiendrai à tes côtés. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry écouta le discours enflammé de la femme. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Voldemort avait tué des membres de sa famille alors il avait pensé qu'après avoir vu ses souvenirs, elle lui dirait sûrement qu'il devait se battre, vu qu'il était le Survivant. Mais non, elle lui proposait de fuir …

« Ah … désolée, je crois que je me suis emballée un peu, » sourit-elle.

« Merci, vraiment. Merci. »

Harry regarda la femme attraper un bout de papier, noter quelque chose dessus et se rapprocher de lui.

« Après ton passage chez les Gobelins, passe à la librairie et demande leur ces livres. Lis les tous ! Et tiens-moi au courant ! »

Tout en la suivant, il passa le pas de la porte avec elle. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour la saluer et la remercier de son aide, il sentit ses membres se geler.

« Harry ! »

« Potter ! »

Lentement il se tourna vers les cris et croisa, pétrifié, le regard d'Albus Dumbeldore et d'Alastor Maugrey. Le destin était contre lui. Alors qu'il les fuyait depuis maintenant un mois, voilà qu'il les croisait dans le dernier endroit au monde où il pensait les trouver ! Les yeux grands ouverts, il se prépara à se reculer d'un pas alors qu'Alastor sautait sur lui, mais au dernier moment un bouclier transparent l'entoura lui et Amélia. Un silence prit place dans la pièce. Retenant un sourire, Amélia se rapprocha encore plus d'Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il semblerait que le jeune Potter ici présent ne souhaite pas vous parler Messieurs. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous n'ose faire qu'un mouvement de baguette pour prévenir _vos amis_ de la présence de mon filleul dans notre monde, je n'hésiterai pas à vous détruire, » parla-t-elle haut et fort.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire en voyant Alastor reculer et Dumbeldore ranger sa baguette. Oui, il n'avait pas de doute, il avait définitivement fait le bon choix en choisissant Amélia Bones.

Tout en la saluant, il avança vers la sortie, ignorant les deux hommes et ne se laissa aller qu'après être sortie du Ministère. Peu importe à quel point il voulait avoir l'air sur, les deux hommes auraient très bien pu l'en empêcher. Sortant rapidement du Ministère grâce aux transports disponible, il arriva au Chemin de Traverse. Se calmant, il se dirigea vers la Banque, déterminé à finir cette maudite journée. Arrivé là-bas, il se rapprocha d'un guichetier qu'il salua et demanda à voir le gérant du compte des Potter. Le Gobelin le guida alors à travers différents couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

« Le jeune Harry Potter est là, Rignit. Il souhaite vous parler. » Puis il se décala forçant Harry à rentrer.

Debout face au Gobelin, il empêcha son regard de se disperser, préférant prêter attention à la créature menaçante face à lui.

« Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer avant encore deux ans, Monsieur Potter. Mais j'imagine que les événements ont forcé notre rencontre. »

Déglutissant, il se dirigea vers l'un des sièges que lui indiqua le Gobelin. Tout dans la pièce criait la richesse. Que ce soit les murs peints couleur argent, ou encore tous les bibelots qui ornaient le bureau, les murs. Mais pourtant ce fut la grande banderole accrochée derrière le siège du Gobelin qui attira son attention. _«_ _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,De sa cupidité, le prix devra tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

« Bien que souhaitez-vous donc ? »

« Je me suis fait émanciper, alors je souhaiterai prendre l'héritage des Potter en main, » murmura-t-il. « Je souhaiterai également connaître mes finances, savoir si la famille Potter possède un avocat ainsi que si je peux trouver un logement. »

Rignit regarda le jeune homme devant lui. Alors qu'au début, il semblait pétrifié, vers la fin il ressemblait définitivement plus à un Potter. Agrippant un dossier qui était apparu, il nota la copie de l'émancipation du jeune adulte.

« Très bien, commençons par vos finances. Vous avez des actions dans de nombreuses entreprises. Voici un papier qui vous permettra d'en prendre compte. Tout vous dire maintenant, ne fera que vous perturber. Ma famille travaille pour la votre depuis des années et nous gérons vos comptes. Tant que vous ne vous sentirez pas apte à prendre des décisions et comprendre vos possessions, je continuerai à gérer cela. Alors prenez le temps d'étudier cela, Monsieur Potter. »

Attrapant la feuille, Harry la survola du regard avant de se concentrer sur le Gobelin qui ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

« La famille Potter possède bien un avocat, et l'un des meilleurs si j'en crois ses résultats. Après la mort de vos parents, ainsi que votre disparition dans le monde moldu, personne n'a eu accès à vous, alors il est resté de côté, attendant que vous le contactiez. Monsieur Anderson Jones est le nom de votre avocat, souhaitez-vous que nous lui envoyions un courrier pour vous ? »

L'esprit perdu, Harry tenta de suivre le Gobelin.

« Euh oui, s'il vous plait. Le plus tôt possible. »

Rignit ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer. L'homme devant lui était totalement dépassé.

« Bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux, _pour vous_ , que nous nous revoyons un jour où votre esprit ne sera pas pollué.Vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous. »

Le remerciant d'un regard, Harry soupira lui aussi. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter plus.

« Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-il finalement. « Je dois encore me trouver un endroit où dormir, ainsi que passer à la librairie, et ... »

« Ellie, » appela le Gobelin. Un elfe de maison apparu à côté de lui. « Voici l'Elfe de maison de la famille Potter. Elle a également été votre nourrice pendant votre première année. Le manoir familiale de la famille Potter est toujours debout, contrairement au croyance. Elle va vous y amener. Donnez lui une liste des livres que vous voulez acheter, et elle vous les achetera. Mais Monsieur Potter, en tant que Conseiller, je vous _conseille vivement_ d'aller dormir. »

Le regard vers l'Elfe, qui le regardait comme un roi, et celui du Gobelin, qui le regardait comme un cafard, Harry se décida finalement à suivre les conseils et tendit sa main vers Ellie qui le mena vers le manoir de la famille Potter.

Harry ferma alors les yeux apaisé, sans savoir que sa disparition provoqua une vague de panique chez les membres de l'Ordre, présents devant chez sa tante, alors que les barrières disparaissaient, laissant une maison vide.

* * *

Fin de mon chapitre.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que l'émancipation d'Harry vous surprends ? Bien qu'il se fasse renvoyer par un Gobelin ! (C'est un peu la façon dont mon banquier me regarde parfois ^^)

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre ?

Donc je rappelle : **Une review = un preview !**

A très vite,

Khay.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Accepter de grandir

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Ca y est, c'est le week-end !

Je poste un peu plus tard que prévu, mais voici mon nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à _remercier_ encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont postés des reviews (surtout les reviewers anonyme a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.) ainsi que ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Follow/Favorites.

Je tiens aussi à _remercier_ quelqu'un qui corrige mes innombrables fautes et erreurs : **Patmol25**. Elle est en train de publier une super Histoire qui s'appelle : **"Un Pas de Côté"** qui est juste _une fabuleuse et extraordinaire histoire_ ! **Si vous ne l'avez pas encore commencé, foncez** ! J'ai eu tous les chapitres en avant-première et je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a fait rêvé. La lire soir après soir, a été pour moi un plaisir total. Foncez !

Je vous laisse avec mon prochain chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 :_**

 _Accepter de grandir._

Le coude appuyé contre la bordure de la fenêtre, l'avant-bras relevé vers lui, le visage posé sur son poing, Harry continua à lire son livre, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait sur le Quai de la Gare. Il avait fait en sorte d'arriver assez tôt et avait demandé à Ellie de le faire apparaître directement dans le dernier compartiment du train qui le mènerait à Poudlard. Et il en était bien heureux en ayant vu quelques instants plus tôt de nombreux membres de l'Ordre patrouillant et farfouillant un peu partout, sûrement à sa recherche.

Depuis son émancipation, il n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne, à part à Fred et Georges Weasley ainsi qu'à Amélia Bones. Il savait très bien qu'il était recherché, discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Mangemorts, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à le trouver. En même temps, comment trouver un manoir incartable ? Et quelle meilleure idée que d'utiliser un Elfe de maison comme gardien de secret ? Personne ne soupçonnerait un être qu'il considéré comme une erreur de la nature. Pourtant Harry avait découvert que leurs esprits étaient définitivement inviolables par le lien qu'il y avait entre le maître et l'elfe mais aussi qu'ils étaient sûrement les créatures les plus fidèles au monde.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste après son rendez-vous chez les Gobelins, il s'était retrouvé face à une dizaine de regards globuleux admiratifs. Il en avait sursauté et avait eu du mal à empêcher toutes les petites créatures à se faire du mal suite à sa frayeur. Après une dure bataille, il avait pu faire connaissance avec chacun d'entre eux et se lier. Les petits êtres ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix, décidé à gâter leur Maître. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pendant le dernier mois de vacances, peu importe le moment, l'endroit ou l'activité qu'il faisait, il y avait toujours un elfe près de lui pour répondre à ses questions ou bien pour lui servir à manger. Au début, cela l'avait définitivement perturbé mais après quelques jours, il s'y était habitué et avait arrêté de sursauter dès qu'un de ses elfes apparaissaient près de lui, sans avertissement.

Il avait également été totalement démuni face aux portraits qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs, les pièces de la maison. Chacun d'entre eux semblait le connaître et l'avait de nombreuses fois arrêté pour discuter avec lui. Il avait rencontré ses grands-parents, ses grandes tantes et ses grands oncles. En fait, il avait presque rencontré tout le monde dans chaque pièce. Sauf une seule qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à lui. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à l'un des tableaux, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que cette pièce ne s'ouvrait que quand l'héritier Potter était en danger et le recueillait en son sein pour le protéger. Surpris, Harry avait hoché la tête et continué sa route jusqu'à se trouver devant les portraits de ses parents.

Honnêtement il avait été pétrifié et avait fui alors que ses parents l'avaient appelé encore et encore. Il n'avait pas osé y retourner malgré les encouragements des autres portraits et des elfes. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire face à ses parents qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour lui alors que lui, il en avait fait n'importe quoi. Alors, il s'était plongé dans la lecture pour fuir ses pensées et les regards. Il avait eu divers rendez-vous avec son avocat, son conseiller financier, avec Amélia. Tout pour les fuir. Jusqu'au dernier jour.

La vieille du départ de Poudlard, il n'avait pas résisté et était parti les voir. Il les avait regardé de ses yeux verts, il s'était finalement débarrassé de ses lunettes suite au conseil de son avocat, et n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche.

« Salut fiston ! » s'était exclamé son père, heureux alors que sa mère lui avait souri tout doucement. « Je suis heureux que tu ai survécu ! Lily ! C'est super ! Ton sort a super bien marché ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, ils avaient conversé tous les trois pendant des heures et des heures, ne se souciant des repas. Harry leur avait tout livré, sans pudeur et sans peur, après tout il partait pour Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient écouté calmement, parfois horrifié, parfois amusé ou parfois triste. Ils avaient tant de fois imaginé Harry mort ou bien vivant heureux avec son parrain. Mais ils étaient bien loin de la vérité. Alors, ils avaient gardé un air neutre face à leur fils et avaient tenté de le rassurer. Mais ils savaient au fond d'eux que rien ne guérissait aussi facilement …

« Peu importe ce que tu fais Harry, on sera fier de toi. Que tu sois un mage blanc ou bien noir. Que tu te battes ou que tu fuis. Tu resteras notre fils, notre garçon, alors vis pour nous, » avait murmuré Lily tendrement.

Harry ne s'était jamais aussi senti bien pendant quelques instants. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'une de ses nombreuses plaies s'était refermée. Même sa nuit avait été légèrement plus calme pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le lendemain, il s'était encore levé tôt et était parti voir ses parents qui lui avait un peu raconté leur vie avant sa naissance.

« On peut pas tout te raconter en une matinée ! Et puis, comme ça, on sera sûr que tu ne nous fuira pas la prochaine fois ! »avait rigolé James, triste de voir son fils partir.

D'ailleurs c'était lui qui lui avait donné le conseil d'utiliser Ellie pour apparaître dans le train. Après avoir salué toute la famille Potter – à chaque pas vers sa chambre, il s'était fait arrêté, par les tableaux, soit-disant par tradition, il s'était retrouvé devant les elfes larmoyants qui hésitaient à laisser partir leur maître. Après de nombreuses négociations, il avait finalement pu rejoindre Ellie qui lui avait tout simplement sourit et tendu la main pour l'emmener vers sa destination.

Ce mois passé seul lui avait fait définitivement du bien. Il avait pu se retrouver avec lui-même, faire le point sur sa vie, ses ambitions, sa volonté. Ses nombreuses lectures, ses entraînements et ses cours passés avec son conseiller s'étaient révélés être une véritable épreuve de force mais cela lui avait permis de fermer les yeux le soir sans avoir peur de retrouver Voldemort.

« Harry ? »

Ledit Harry tourna sa tête vers la voix et regarda le jeune homme devant lui. Les cheveux blonds chatains, les yeux bleus, grand et un corps affiné, le brun ne faillit ne pas reconnaître Neville Londubat.

« Neville ! »S'exclama-t-il, souriant.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda son camarade totalement surpris. Alors qu'il l'avait laissé partir l'année précédent maigre et les yeux hagards, il avait devant lui quelqu'un d'autre. Les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, légèrement plus long, lui tombait sur le front et quelques mèches glissaient jusqu'à ses yeux verts clairs. Les traits fins, la mâchoire carrée, il avait totalement perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Le maintien plus assuré, il le regardait souriant.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Bien sûr ! Rentres ! »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, qui s'observaient, notant les changements chez l'autre. Le livre délaissé sur ses genoux, Harry se décida finalement à se bouger le premier et attrapa son sac. Il plongea sa main dedans et en attrapa une lettre qu'il tendit à son ami.

« C'est bien que tu sois là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait eu l'intimité nécessaire à Poudlard pour que je puisse te la donner. »

Neville attrapa la lettre où était notée élégamment son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ma mère était ta marraine et cet été, en faisant du tri dans le coffre fort des Potter, cette lettre était là. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que ma mère était ta marraine et que la tienne était la mienne, » expliqua calmement Harry, alors que la main de Neville tremblait. « Du coup, cela te revient de droit. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. »

Le blond regarda son ami, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« J'imagine que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. »

« Oui, » répondit-il calmement, sans s'attarder plus que ça.

Neville laissa glisser ses yeux vers la vitre où défilait le paysage. Il n'aimait vraiment pas en parler. Toute sa vie avait été régi par la maladie de ses parents et son manque de magie quand il était enfant. Personne ne comprenait vraiment qu'il était un enfant calme et qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de faire d'acte magique pour savoir qu'il était un Sorcier.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda le Londubat, ramenant son regard sur l'autre homme.

Un soupir aux lèvres, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant légèrement en arrière dévoilant sa cicatrice. Le voulait-il ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'était plus vraiment habitué aux interactions sociales. Les dernières personnes avec qui il avait parlé étaient des tableaux ou des elfes. Les rencontres avec son avocat et Amélia ne comptaient pas vraiment, ne les ayant vu qu'une ou deux fois dans le mois.

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question. J'imagine qu'on vit tous les deux la même chose dans une certaine mesure. Toi tu vis dans l'ombre de tes parents quand moi je vis dans l'ombre de mes actions. Alors, si tu veux en parler, je ne te promets pas de comprendre, mais je peux écouter. »

Peut-être était-ce le déclic que les deux hommes attendaient, mais d'un coup, ils se sentirent en parfaite osmose, sur le même chemin.

« J'imagine que si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, nous aurions grandit ensemble, » murmura Neville, les yeux dans les vagues. « Peut-être que nous aurions passé les vacances l'un chez l'autre. Et qui sait, fait des blagues ensemble. »

L'esprit calme, Harry posa sa main sur la vitre fraîche, imaginant lui aussi ce qu'aurait pu être cette autre vie. Des images défilant dans sa tête le rendant triste et nostalgique. Au final, Neville et lui se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Peut-être, » chuchota-t-il, n'osant pas briser l'ambiance. « Mais avec nos mères, je doute un peu. Nous aurions été trop vite punis. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Les deux hommes, perdus dans leurs pensées, finirent par se sourire.

« Tu as changé, » parlèrent-ils en même temps.

Neville éclate de rire alors qu'Harry secouait la tête, amusé. Les choses étaient peut-être en train de changer pour eux deux, et pas dans le mauvais sens pour une fois.

« Racontes-moi un peu, »demanda Neville. « J'ai remarqué que la Gazette des Sorciers t'avait laissé tranquille mi-août. »

En effet, alors que depuis le début des vacances, le journal s'était déchaîné contre le Potter, à la moitié des vacances, plus rien. Ils avaient totalement changé de sujet. Neville se rappelait très bien un jour où sa grand-mère était rentrée, un sourire aux lèvres murmurant qu'il était temps qu'il se bouge. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais maintenant en regardant Harry, il se demanda si elle ne parlait pas de lui.

« Ah ! Il faudrait que je te raconte tout depuis le début, » sourit le brun, amusé. « Je crois que j'ai quelque peu chamboulé certaines personnes. »

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres d'Harry, Neville se sentit impatient d'entendre ce que son ami avait bien pu faire. Sans le quitter des yeux, il le regarda sortir sa baguette et lançait un sort d'intimité et verrouiller la porte du compartiment. Pendant qu'il jouait avec sa baguette, Harry commença alors à lui raconter le début de ses vacances, comment il n'avait voulu voir personne, la manière dont il avait rejeté son parrain, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, son émancipation et sa rencontre avec les elfes de maison des Potter.

« D'ailleurs, cela serait bien que tu viennes à la maison un jour pour pouvoir parler au tableau de ma mère, elle sera sûrement heureuse de te rencontrer, » invita-t-il. « Pour la Gazette, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais avoir du mal. Mais en fait pas du tout ! Savais-tu que la famille des Potter avait des actions ? Du coup, mon avocat, Anderson Jones, et Amélia sont partis voir le responsable et lui ont dit que s'il n'arrêtait pas leurs articles, ils le traîneraient en justice et demanderaient son renvoi ! Depuis, je suis totalement tranquille à ce niveau-là ! »

Amusé, Neville regarda le bonheur sur le visage de son ami.

« Ca t'a rendu heureux, n'est-ce-pas ? » Rigola-t-il.

Après avoir éclaté de rire, Harry reprit la suite de ses vacances, expliquant qu'il avait passé trop de temps avec son Gobelin financier qui l'avait torturé pour qu'il comprenne son héritage. Mais qu'il avait appris de nombreuses choses grâce à la bibliothèque des Potter.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry. « Où est passé l'ancien Neville ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il croisa ses jambes et attendit patiemment que l'autre garçon parle. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé à Neville Londubat pour que ce dernier change autant et gagne confiance en lui.

« Après l'année scolaire, mon oncle Algie est venu passer quelques semaines de vacances chez nous, » commença Neville. « Quand il a apprit que tu as réussi à gagner le Tournoi, il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne prenais pas exemple sur toi. Il avait encore un léger doute sur ma magie, semblerait-il. »

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Neville leva simplement sa main, lui indiqua calmement se taire.

« Je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Honnêtement, je ne t'envie pas. Je sais à quel point ce tournoi a été dur pour toi, et combien toutes ces années ont été cruelles. Donc ne t'excuses pas pour des paroles qu'un vieux sorcier a prononcé. »

Neville glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette magique.

« 33,02 cm, crin de licorne, bois de cerisier, » parla-t-il. « J'ai inconsciemment lancé mon grand-oncle contre le mur après qu'il ait dit que tu avais menti pour le retour de Voldemort. J'étais en colère contre lui. Alors ma magie a réagi à ma demande. Et je me suis imposé à lui, face à toute ma famille. Je leur dis que je n'étais pas mes parents, que je ne voulais plus leur rendre visite comme on rend visite à un mort. J'ai aussi expliqué que j'étais Neville Franck Londubat et que si cela ne plaisait pas, je m'en fichais. Que c'était ma vie et que je ne laisserai personne me dicter mes choix. »

Impressionné, Harry ne pût détacher son regard de l'homme face à lui. Il savait très bien que le jeune homme était un pur et dur Gryffondor mais qu'il restait terrifié face à sa grand-mère. Du coup, savoir son coup d'éclat le laissait vraiment admiratif.

« Suite à ça, ma Grand-mère s'est levée et m'a prise dans ses bras, me disant que j'étais bien un Londubat, » rigola le blond. « Après quoi, elle m'a emmené voir Ollivander et j'ai eu enfin une baguette à moi. Elle m'a laissé toutes les vacances tranquille, alors j'ai commencé à me cultiver tout seul, et à grandir peut-être. Après tout, la guerre arrive, avec Voldemort qui est de retour. »

Neville se mordilla la lèvre, se sentant mal de remettre en avant le Mage Noir face à son ami qui l'avait affronté quelques mois auparavant.

« Alors tu t'y prépares ? » Soupira Harry tristement. « A la Guerre. »

Alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, le Potter grimaça lorsque sa tête rencontra le dossier du fauteuil. Sa main dans ses cheveux, il laissa glisser quelques doigts vers sa cicatrice, la caressant distrait. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Pendant qu'Harry enlevait ses sorts, Neville ouvrit la porte, dévoilant les jumeaux Weasley, souriant.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons finalement …, » commença Fred amusé.

« ...Retrouvé nos petit Griffys ! » rigola Georges en entrant dans le compartiment, lançant les mêmes sorts qu'Harry avait lancé peu de temps avant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, ils observèrent leurs cadets.

« J'espère qu'on dérange pas, » demanda Georges. « On t'a cherché un peu partout Harry, avant de noter que Neville aussi n'était pas là. »

« Et on s'est dit que l'endroit le plus calme était définitivement le dernier compartiment du train, » expliqua Fred.

Harry rangea son livre dans son sac puis le posa à ses pieds, invitant les deux roux à s'installer avec eux.

« Non, on parlait de la Guerre, » soupira Harry.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les quatre adolescents, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Il est vrai qu'avec leur rentrée à Poudlard, les choses allaient changer. Ils seraient à nouveau face à de nombreuses responsabilités qu'ils avaient peut-être délaissé pendant ses deux mois.

« Selon l'Ordre, Il est resté assez discret pendant ce dernier mois, » murmura Fred. « Après, ils étaient tous occupés à te rechercher alors j'imagine qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de penser à Lui. »

Les regards tournés vers Harry, ce dernier se gratta inconsciemment sa cicatrice, réfléchissant aux événements du mois d'août.

« Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il est trop calme pour que cela soit normal. Amélia m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy avait rendez-vous presque tous les jours avec le Ministre de la Magie, » soupira Harry. « D'une certaine manière, je me dis que Malfoy doit « l'aider » à ne pas croire à son retour. »

La main devant sa bouche, Neville observa discrètement le Potter.

« Ma grand-mère m'a dit que lors du procès de Barty, sa marque était foncée et qu'il était heureux en disant qu'il serait récompensé. Elle a eu des doutes à ce moment-là. Elle pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'Amélia a demandé à ce qu'il soit condamné au baiser et non pas à la prison à perpétuité. »

« Pourtant, il a été condamné à la prison, non ? » Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que le ministre avait pensé que Barty était celui qui avait tué Cédric et apposé la marque sur son bras.

« Oui, »répondit Georges. « Mon père nous a dit que c'était parce le père de Barty était un fonctionnaire qu'il n'a pas écopé du baiser. »

« Ce gouvernement est définitivement pourri jusqu'à la moelle, » cracha Fred.

Un silence suivit suite à ses propos, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait les attendre dans le futur.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, on devrait rester sur nos gardes, » soupira Neville. « Fred et Georges, vous êtes considérés comme des « traîtres à votre sang », moi comme un cracmol et enfin Harry, tu es toi. On est définitivement des ennemis à abattre pour les Mangemorts. »

« J'imagine que oui, » chuchota Harry. « On devrait vraiment être prêt à tout. »

Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut finalement Fred qui se reprit le premier et laissa échapper un énorme sourire.

« Vous saviez que notre Ronnie est devenu Préfet ?! » S'exclama-t-il. « Nous sommes déçus ! Encore un nouveau Percy dans la famille ! »

Éclatant de rire, Harry et Neville écoutèrent les plaintes des jumeaux. Avoir un nouveau préfet dans la famille était vraiment une insulte pour eux. Et comme si cela était un échappatoire pour eux, ils continuèrent à parler des choses légères, s'amusant des blagues que les roux avaient prévu de faire, ainsi que certains événements passés. Ne voyant plus le temps passé, ce fut lorsque Ron et Hermione, tous deux préfets, arrivèrent dans le compartiment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils arrivaient à l'école.

« Salut, » commença Ron, légèrement rouge. « On arrive à Poudlard, vous feriez mieux de vous habiller. »

Neville et les jumeaux observèrent comment l'ancien trio se regardait, chacun semblant marcher sur des œufs. Finalement, Hermine sortit patienter dehors le temps que les garçons s'habillent. Une fois cela fait, Ron sortit la rejoindre.

« On se retrouve à la Grande Salle. On doit diriger les premières années, »expliqua Ron, récoltant un soupir de soulagement d'Harry.

Désireux de ne pas en parler, les garçons continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie de la gare, sans prêter aux nombreux regards qui les fixaient pour diverses raisons. Arrivé dans le chemin, Harry remarqua que les carrosses étaient attelés cette fois-ci. Des créatures, ressemblant à des cheveux tiraient les diligences. Sans chaire, un pelage noir collant à leur squelette, de grands yeux blancs sans pupille, un regard fixe et vide, une paire de grandes ailes noirs se trouvaient à la hauteur du garrot. Quelques semaines auparavant, Harry les aurait trouvé effrayantes et sinistres mais aujourd'hui, il avait appris que ce qui était sombre n'était pas forcément effrayant.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous voit _ces créatures_? » Demanda-t-il.

Autant les jumeaux que Neville secouèrent négativement la tête ne sachant pas de quoi parlait leur camarade. Ils ne voyaient aucunes créatures, que les diligences. Sans s'attarder, ils montèrent dans un des carrosses et remarquèrent alors une jeune fille blonde assisse qui tenait un journal à l'envers.

« Ce sont des sombrals, » murmura-t-elle. « Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. »

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et tenta du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il pouvait les voir. Comme si Neville avait entendu ses pensées, il demanda si l'un d'entre eux savait qui était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et c'est dans cette légère ambiance qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. La jeune blonde – Luna Lovegood- les salua et se dirigea vers la table des Serglaides alors qu'eux s'installaient ensemble sur celle des Gryffondors, saluant Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête au passage.

Harry prit une brusque inspiration avant de lever la tête vers la table des Professeurs. Assis au centre de la table, le Professeur Dumbeldore le regardait avec soulagement lui souriant légèrement, espérant probablement qu'Harry lui réponde. Mais ce dernier détourna rapidement la tête vers son professeur de potion qui le fixait aussi, en fronçant les sourcils.Désireux de ne pas avoir des soucis dès le début de l'année, il glissa son regard vers un des professeurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Une femme épaisse était assise près de Dumbeldore. Ses cheveux châtain courts et bouclés, ses yeux gros et globuleux cernés, elle le regardait fixement elle aussi. Un bandeau rose autour des cheveux ainsi qu'une veste en laine rose, elle semblait totalement antipathique. Rien qu'en la voyant, Harry était sûr et certain qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais. Et au vu de la mine de ses camarades, ces derniers devaient penser la même chose.

« Eh bien, » entendit-il Neville dire, « cette année va être marrant ! On a un crapaud comme enseignant ! »

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent alors de rire attirant l'attention de nombreux élèves, étonnés de voir le Survivant avec d'autres personnes que ses acolytes. Puis les préfets arrivèrent et Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers Harry en souriant.

« Notre nouveau professeur s'appelle Dolorès Ombrage, elle était sous-secrétaire au ministère, » leur chuchota Ron conspirateur. « Je suis sûr qu'elle est là pour toi, Harry. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry ne prêta pas plus d'attention à Ron. Il était déjà au courant de qui était Dolorès Ombrage. Lors d'un de ses rendez-vous avec Amélia à propos de la politique, il l'avait entendu pester contre cette femme et ses lois anti-créatures. Quelques jours avant sa rentrée, Amélia l'avait averti que le Ministre avait l'intention d'envoyer un membre du ministère comme Professeur afin qu'il ne déborde pas.

« Peu importe Ron, elle ne m'intéresse pas, » lui répondit-il, avant de se concentrer sur l'arrivée des Premières années.

Malgré les nombreux regards qui lui étaient lancés tout le long du repas ainsi que les tentatives de Ron et Hermione de discuter avec lui, Harry resta léger et calme, n'accordant pas plus d'importance aux sujets fâcheux. Même quand le Directeur glissait de nombreuses fois son regard vers lui, Harry l'ignorait, se concentrant sur Neville qui expliquait aux jumeaux la propriété d'une plante qui pouvait les aider pour leurs blagues.

Une fois que Dumbeldore leur permit de regagner leur dortoir, Harry se leva avec ses amis alors que Ron et Hermione allaient récupérer les premières années. Il commença à partir, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Après s'être retourné, il regarda le professeur McGonagall qui l'avait appelé. D'un geste de la tête, il invita ses amis à s'avancer un peu leur affirmant qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques instants.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis heureuse de vous voir ici à Poudlard. Le Directeur souhaiterait avoir un entretien avec vous, » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Harry se mit face à son professeur, regardant par dessus elle le Directeur qui lui adressait un sourire.

« Cela a-t-il avoir avec l'école ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Non, » répondit surprise sa Directrice de Maison.

« Alors je ne vois pas la raison de cet entretien. »

Minerva sursauta et resta pendant quelques secondes bouche-bée face à son élève, avant de reprendre contenance face à l'insolence du jeune homme.

« Enfin Monsieur Potter ! » Commença-t-elle. « Je ne ... »

« Rien du tout. Il est mon Directeur d'Ecole et c'est tout. Et si vous pensez que je dois le voir pour des raisons autre que scolaire, je suis sûre que ma marraine, Amélia Bones, serait heureuse de les entendre, » trancha-t-il froidement. « Maintenant, si vous permettez, Professeur, c'était une longue journée. Bonne soirée. »

La tête haute, il avança sans flancher. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait fait pour débiter tout ça, sans bégayer. Sa main trembla dans sa poche alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas baisser la tête tant qu'il n'avait pas quitté la Grande Salle.

« Tu as bien répondu, » murmura Neville, un bras autour de ses épaules, le dirigeant vers leur tour, une fois qu'il sortit de la salle.

Dans un silence religieux, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, encore pleine. A leur arrivée, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux, les jugeant. Assis sur le fauteuil, Seamus et Dean semblaient légèrement hésiter. Debout près des escaliers menant à leur dortoir, Ron et Hermione chuchotaient entre eux. D'autres élèves étaient dispersés un peu partout, mais pourtant le silence s'installa.

« Est-ce que …, » commença tremblant Seamus, avant de se reprendre. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu-sais-qui est vraiment de retour ? »

Les yeux verts parcoururent la salle avant qu'il ne soupire et regarde Neville. La tête haute, il fixa son regard sur l'irlandais.

« J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire sur cela, Seamus. Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes mots. Crois ce que tu veux. »

Alors qu'il pensait que la conversation était finie, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, accompagné de Neville, désireux se coucher.

« Pour ce que cela vaut, ma Grand-mère et moi soutenons Harry, » sourit Neville, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard ! » S'exclama Seamus en voyant que les garçons partaient sans lui accorder plus d'importance. « Par ta faute et ce que tu racontes partout, elle ne veut pas que je sois dans le même dortoir qu'un cinglé! »

Les mots dépassant sa pensée, Seamus ouvrit grand les yeux se rendant compte de ses paroles. D'un coup, un regard vert glacial se fixa sur lui ainsi qu'un autre bleu l'accusait.

« _Cinglé_ ? » Questionna Harry, avant de rire ironiquement. « Peut-être le suis-je. Peut-être que ta mère a raison. J'ai arrêté de me battre pour me faire entendre. » Se détournant, il se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de s'arrêter et de pencher uniquement sa tête vers Seamus. « Mais si jamais je ne le suis pas et que Voldemort est vraiment de retour, le jour où tu te trouveras devant sa baguette ou celle d'un mangemort, ne viens pas me voir. Je ne suis _pas assez cinglé_ pour me battre pour toi. »

Et dans un silence glacial et inconfortable, Harry monta les escaliers avec Neville.

« Tu as changé, » entendit-il venir de Ron.

« Je n'ai pas changé, Ron. J'ai tout simplement mûri, tu devrais essayer, » riposta-t-il.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Mon Harry commencé à sortir les crocs et grandir.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit et adorable Neville ? Est-ce que Harry et lui vont finalement faire face ?

Dites-moi tout !

En attendant, je rappelle : Une review = Un Preview !

A très vite,

Khay.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Adieu, solitude

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Votre semaine s'est bien passé ? Pas trop froide ? :)

Moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle passe vite et que le vendredi est là troooooooop vite. Je suis là : "Déjà ?! Mais faut que je poste mon chapitre ! :o"

En même temps j'aime tellement lire vos reviews ! Je tiens à nouveau à remercier les personnes qui m'ont posté un review anonyme et j'espère que j'ai répondu à tous les autres ! Vous illuminez ma vie ! (Non je n'abuse pas ! Je suis juste une droguée au review ! ^^)

Que dire sur ce nouveau chapitre ?

Ceux qui ont reçu une preview savent que l'un des personnages clés de mon histoire va faire son apparition ! Mais vous risquez d'être quand même surpris !

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir mon chapitre.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 _Adieu, solitude._

Son parchemin ouvert devant lui, à moitié rempli de son écriture, son encrier à sa droite et la plume dans sa main, Harry tournait les pages de son manuel, se concentrant pour finir son devoir de Métamorphose, le calme ambiant de la bibliothèque l'aidant à se concentrer. Neville assis de l'autre côté de la table feuilletait un livre de Potion. Tous les deux avaient décidé de s'avancer sur leurs devoirs afin d'avoir du temps pour se concentrer sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les cours avaient commencé un mois de cela et les deux Gryffondors n'étaient pas sûrs de ce que cette année allait leur apporter. De nombreux changements avaient eu lieu sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Depuis la première semaine de cours, les choses avaient été compliquée. Tout d'abord, Harry avait du supporter le regard de tous les professeurs sur lui, à longueur de journée. Et quand ce n'était pas les professeurs, c'était les élèves qui l'observaient. Honnêtement, il se montrait fort et courageux, mais dans son dortoir, dans son lit il se laissait aller, pétrifié et ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer quelques heures avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir appris l'Occlumencie et de pouvoir garder un masque neutre. Entre Dumbeldore qui le regardait avec espoir, tentant à chaque fois de faire un mouvement vers lui et Dolores Ombrage qui semblait prête à lui lancer un sort, il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter.

Et si seulement, c'était tout.

Ron et Hermione le fixaient aussi bizarrement quand il se trouvait dans la salle commune de leur dortoir ou même pendant les repas. Au début, l'un des deux s'installaient avec lui en cours. Mais au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, Neville et lui partaient plus souvent ensemble en cours et se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, coupant le passage aux deux autres. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait noté que le trio d'Or n'était plus aussi proche qu'avant mais personne n'avait osé faire de remarque. Enfin les deux concernés avaient tenté de discuter avec Harry, de briser la glace mais inconsciemment aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à se faire comprendre, alors ils s'étaient juste encore plus éloignés.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que cela le blesse mais ça ne lui avait rien fait. Lui et Neville s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient énormément en commun, plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Alors ils s'étaient un peu plus livrés l'un à l'autre, Neville le soutenant quand il sentait qu'Harry flanchait, lui prêtant son épaule ou bien l'écoutant face à ses doutes. De l'autre côté, Harry avait été là à chaque moment de perte de confiance ou bien juste à chaque demande de son ami. Les deux garçons s'étaient mutuellement soutenus. Parfois, Fred et Georges Weasley venaient les rejoindre et tous les quatre discutaient, étudiaient ou bien blaguaient. Les jumeaux semblaient les avoirs pris sous leurs ailes, les protégeant des quelques indiscrets qui tentaient d'en savoir plus sur leur vie.

Jetant un regard vers Harry, Neville poussa un soupir, exaspéré. Il est vrai qu'il s'était amélioré en cours, mais lorsque cela venait au Potion, il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne voulait plus marcher. Il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce cours et qu'il faisait à peine assez d'efforts pour que ses devoirs soient potables. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il laissa son regard vagabonder au loin, faisant en sorte de ne pas le poser malgré tout sur Hermione, assise à quelques tables d'eux.

Il avait l'impression d'être suivi depuis quelques jours. Dès que lui et Harry étaient dans la salle commune, dans la Grande Salle ou bien à la bibliothèque, il y avait toujours Ron et Hermione, pas très loin d'eux, leur jetant un coup d'oeil. Il savait très bien qu'aucun des deux autres n'avaient accepté d'être éloigné d'Harry, et il le comprenait bien. Lui-même avait été surpris lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la relation du Trio d'Or n'était plus au beau fixe. Il en avait légèrement parlé avec les jumeaux qui lui avaient expliqué que cela datait de la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Neville avait réfléchi longuement pour comprendre pour quelle raison les trois s'étaient disputés avant de poser la question à Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, » lui avait répondu le brun. « Après le Tournoi, j'ai tenté d'oublier un peu. Mais Ron ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé la possibilité, me demandant encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé comme s'il doutait de moi. Ce n'est que quand Dumbeldore a confirmé qu'il croyait en moi qu'il a arrêté. Alors je pense que je lui en veux un peu pour ça et pour toutes les crises qu'il m'a faite durant les années précédentes. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop … laxiste. »

Neville savait très bien que Ron avait de nombreuses fois été jaloux d'Harry, lui reprochant des choses tellement simplistes et stupides que lui-même était blasé par son comportement.

« Je pense que rien n'aurait changé entre nous s'il avait compris l'importance du … de la perte de Cédric, » avait continué Harry. « Mais j'ai juste eu la sensation d'avoir brusquement grandi, tu sais, d'être rentré dans une autre dimension alors que lui est resté en arrière. J'ai eu l'impression de me tenir à côté d'un enfant pendant les derniers jours de classe. Et à la rentrée, cette sensation n'est pas partie. »

Le blond n'avait pu qu'acquiescer comprenant les sentiments de son ami.

« Pour Hermione, c'est différent, » avait souri pitoyablement Harry. « Alors que je pensais qu'elle comprendrait, elle n'a fait que me rabâcher les choses, me disant d'aller voir Dumbeldore à chaque fois que je touchais mon front ou que je me mettais en colère ou même quand j'étais triste. Je ne sais pas si elle pensait que Voldemort m'avait possédé mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle avait peur de moi. Et j'ai été fliqué jour après jour. Je me suis éloigné d'elle avant même de m'en rendre compte. Ce que j'aimais chez elle avant est devenu ce que je déteste le plus au monde. »

Ne souhaitant pas perturbé son ami encore plus, Neville avait accepté les choses et avait changé de sujet tentant de remettre un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Mais malgré tout l'héritier Londubat s'en était rendu compte : la manière dont la jeune fille se crispait dès qu'Harry frôlait son front ou dès qu'il serrait les dents. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à faire barrière entre Harry et Hermione, refusant de voir la jeune fille blesser un peu plus l'héritier Potter.

Inconsciemment, Neville avait commencé à comprendre le comportement du jeune homme. Fier et droit, Harry ne laissait rien apparaître lors de la journée, gardant son bouclier d'Occlumens sur son visage, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois se crisper à l'approche d'un professeur, il s'était aussi rendu compte de la manière dont il serrait son poing à chaque remarque. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'élevait la voix ou ne laissait un mot dépasser sa pensée, même quand quelqu'un se permettait de le critiquer ou de le mettre plus bas que terre. Et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Harry. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de se lever et d'insulter Dolorès Ombrage à la place de son ami ?

 _« Cette sale vache ! »_ pensa Neville.

Lors du premier cours, Harry l'avait pris à part et l'avait averti de se méfier d'elle, que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, il devrait rester calme et ne pas lui répondre, même si cela le démangeait. Au départ, il n'avait absolument pas compris ce que voulait dire son ami. Puis il était rentré dans cette maudite salle de cours et tout s'était éclairci. Ombrage faisait tout pour mettre en colère Harry, le provoquant à longueur du cours. Enfin s'il pouvait appeler ça un cours, ils n'apprenaient absolument rien, ces heures de classes étaient du grand n'importe quoi !

Il se demandait au début ce que le ministère tentait de faire. Puis il avait compris : il voulait bloquer Harry dans le cours le plus important. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry parle du retour de Voldemort, et quel meilleur cours que celui de la DCFM pour le faire ! Amusé, Neville s'était alors apperçu que le Ministre avait peur de l'héritier Potter et qu'il souhaitait étouffer l'affaire depuis qu'il n'avait plus contrôle sur les médias.

« Tu sais, peu importe ce qu'elle dit, je n'ai pas peur, » lui avait dit Harry après un cours particulièrement horrible. « Quelques mois auparavant, j'aurai sûrement crisé et tempêté parce que je pensais que je serai le seul à pouvoir y faire face. Mais aujourd'hui c'est faux. Je ne suis plus seul. » Harry avait alors sourit, le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu es là avec moi acceptant ma vérité, Anderson – mon avocat- n'attends qu'un mouvement de ma part et je doute qu'Amélia laisse quiconque me faire quoique ce soit. Alors, je peux accepter les critiques. »

Bien sûr, Neville était devenu tout rouge, acceptant le compliment, mais surtout il avait bien comprit ce que voulait dire Harry. Les années précédentes, il avait Ron et Hermione mais c'était tout. Les professeurs étaient juste des professeurs et Dumbeldore était trop important pour qu'Harry se confie. Mais ce coup-ci, il avait vraiment des gens auprès de lui, prêt à se démener pour lui. Alors pour cette raison, le Londubat avait fait comme Harry. Il avait écouté toutes les critiques de la pauvre femme, gardant son calme, la laissant s'époumoner toute seule pour rien, s'humiliant plus qu'autre chose, n'apprenant absolument rien en défense.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'un soir, après avoir discuté d'Ombrage avec les jumeaux, tous les quatre s'étaient dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils apprennent des sorts de défense sinon ils étaient mal barrés. Alors, après mûres réflexions, ils avaient finalement décidé de se retrouver tous les quatre, chaque samedi matin ensemble pour étudier certains ouvrages de DCFM à la bibliothèque. Si au départ, certains avaient été surpris de les voir ensemble, les choses s'étaient tassées et ils avaient vraiment pu apprendre en paix.

« Tu devrais te concentrer un peu plus, même si tu n'aimes pas les Potions, » entendit-il.

« Les Potions sont le mal... » soupira-t-il.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda son ami se replonger bien contre son gré dans son devoir. Lui-même avait finalement réussi quelques heures plus tôt à finir son travail, alors il comprenait très bien les sentiments du blond. Tenter de réussir une dissertation où ils étaient sûrs d'avoir une mauvaise note n'était pas vraiment motivant. Bien que le Professeur Snape se soit légèrement calmé depuis le début de l'année avec ses remarques. Oh, il continuait à en faire, mais définitivement moins qu'avant. Et il n'était plus aussi sévère lorsqu'il les notait, peut-être la vieillesse, avait pensé avec amusement Harry. Il savait très bien que ses devoirs et que ses potions s'étaient légèrement améliorés. Il n'était pas devenu un génie, mais il était passé de cancre à élève moyen et cela avait sûrement dû l'aider. Et puis, peut-être aussi que Snape n'avait pas le temps de l'engueuler vu la façon dont il le fixait tout le long du cours tentant sûrement de le comprendre.

En fait, tous les professeurs le fixaient lors de leurs cours, essayant de comprendre son comportement. Enfin sauf un.

Filius Flitwick.

Le petit professeur de sortilège était définitivement le seul à lui sourire normalement et à continuer à faire son cours sans faire attention à lui. Lors des repas, il n'avait pas non plus son regard fixé sur sa tête. Il ne tentait pas non plus de le faire parler ou de lui conseiller d'aller parler à Dumbeldore. Et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'Harry le rejoignit dans son bureau après les cours lors de la deuxième semaine de cours. Si le professeur en fut surpris, il garda son calme et invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir devant lui, en lançant discrètement un sort d'intimité. Il n'était jamais trop prudent. Calmement, il avait attendu que le jeune Potter s'ouvre à lui.

« Je sais que ma mère a suivi une formation en Magie Ancienne et en Sortilèges Ancestraux, » avait murmuré le jeune garçon, faisant sursauter le professeur. D'après ses informations, le jeune Potter ne savait pas grand-chose sur ses parents. « Et je pense que le soir où Voldemort est arrivé chez nous, elle m'a lancé sur un sort. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, ma mère et vous aviez beaucoup échangé à ce propos. »

Le professeur l'avait regardé, les yeux grands ouverts, comprenant implicitement la demande du garçon.

« En effet, Monsieur Potter. Votre mère et moi avions beaucoup discuté de cette forme de magie. Dites moi ce que vous savez à ce propos. »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais pas grand-chose. La Magie Ancienne est une forme de magie qu'on utilisait beaucoup au temps de Merlin. D'après mes recherches, c'est souvent des incantations en latin qui font appel à la Magie en elle-même, utilisant les quatre éléments fondamentaux : l'eau, l'air, la terre et le feu, ce qui parfois crée d'autres éléments. Je sais aussi que cette magie a commencé à disparaître petit à petit, préférant utiliser des sortilèges plus courts. Pourtant il existe des sorts qu'on appelle Ancestraux qui sont beaucoup plus puissant que les sorts ordinaires. »

« Vous en savez déjà beaucoup, Monsieur Potter, » avait été surpris Filius. « Comme vous l'avez dit ce type de Magie n'est plus vraiment utilisé, mais malgré tout il existe encore des Organisations Mondiales qui emploient des personnes douées pour cette magie. Votre mère a été approché par l'une d'entre elle, » s'était exclamé joyeusement le professeur. « Vous devez savoir que cette forme de magie n'est pas forcément utilisable par tout le monde. »

Reprenant son calme, le petit homme avait sauté sur son bureau, s'asseyant sur le rebord et avait regardé le garçon.

« Ce n'est pas totalement exact, » avait-il repris. « Certains pensent qu'elle est utilisable par n'importe quel sorcier en osmose avec sa Magie. On ne connaît pas encore vraiment la raison pour laquelle certains en sont incapables. Par exemple, je sais que si votre mère y arrivait, votre père était tout simplement incapable de ne lancer qu'un sort basique ! »

« Alors, c'est comme si certains étaient élus par cette forme ? » Avait demandé Harry.

Sa main frottant son menton, Filius avait laissé son regard s'égarer dans sa salle.

« Je ne dirais pas cela, » avait-il répondu après un court silence. « Je pense plus que c'est nous, Sorciers, qui nous nous transformons en élu et pas l'inverse. Après tout, peu importe notre sang ou notre rang, la Magie est la même pour tous. Encore une fois, prenons l'exemple de vos parents. Alors que Lily était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchie, votre père, James, était quelqu'un de plus fougueux et impatient. Je ne dis pas qu'il était irréfléchi, je dis juste qu'il n'était pas assez « ouvert » à cette forme de magie. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Donc c'est plus le caractère qui forge notre type Magique ? »

Filius posa son regard sur le jeune homme surpris. Il savait très bien que l'enfant Potter n'était pas idiot, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Severus. Il s'était demandé si Harry n'avait pas fait en sorte d'être dans la norme pour ne pas décevoir son nouveau monde. Il avait souvent été surpris par son ingéniosité ou bien par son courage face à toutes les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Parfois il voyait en lui James Potter, le côté fougueux et gryffondor, prêt à se battre sans réfléchir. Alors que d'autre fois, il le voyait être calme et totalement en osmose avec son environnement, notant des ressemblance avec sa mère, Lily Potter.

Le professeur savait que peu de personne avait parlé de ses parents à Harry. Il savait que c'était la jeune Granger qui l'avait informé de la position de son père au Quidditch, que c'était aussi Remus Lupin qui lui avait murmuré quelques informations à propos de son père et de sa mère. Alors peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se fixer sur Harry. Puis quand lors de la rentrée, le Directeur les avait informé de la disparition du garçon, Filius avait souri : finalement, il était le parfait mélange des Potter.

C'était peut-être la raison de son refus de jouer le stupide jeu des autres professeurs qui consistaient à garder un œil sur le garçon et a tenté de le faire parler. Pourquoi, par Merlin, voulait-il le forcer à faire ça ?! Le gamin avait traversé une dure épreuve et alors qu'il avait recherché la présence de personnes réconfortantes, aucun ne l'avait aidé. Alors pourquoi alors qu'il fuyait maintenant ce confort, ses collègues se sentaient-ils obligés de surveiller ce pauvre garçon ?

« Oui et non, » s'était-il repris. « Je dirais qu'il faut avoir une grande compréhension du Monde Magique et de la manière dont sont alimentés les structures telles que Poudlard ou encore Gringotts. Il faut également comprendre comment la Magie fonctionne dans notre corps ! »

« Je vois. »

Harry s'était alors tut, prenant le temps de méditer sur les paroles du professeur lorsque ce dernier appela un livre dans les mains.

« Lorsque votre mère était en cinquième année, elle est venue me voir, tout comme vous, pour me demander des précisions sur cette forme de Magie. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais surpris, comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à l'aider, mais j'ai la même sensation qu'à ce moment-là, » avait murmuré nostalgiquement le petit homme. « Ceci est le premier livre que je lui ai fourni à propos de cette magie. Il explique les bases et le fonctionnement. Je vous le confie. Lisez-le et notez les points que vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous aiderai à les comprendre. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry s'était retrouvé une semaine plus tard dans le bureau du Professeur a discuter de cette forme de magie.

« Je sais que la magie de ma mère circule dans mon sang, » avait-il murmuré peu de temps avant son départ pour son dortoir. « Cet été, je voulais avoir la paix, alors avec ma tante on a renforcé les protections. Au début, j'ai pas compris pourquoi cela a marché. Mais maintenant je pense, que grâce au sang de ma tante qui est proche de celui de ma mère et sa magie coulant en moi, le fait que l'on soit en parfaite osmose nous a permis d'augmenter sa puissance. »

« C'est vrai. Contrairement aux croyances, la magie du sang est très puissante et pas forcément sombre ! Vous en êtes la preuve.» S'était exclamé Filius, heureux d'apprendre ce témoignage. « Personne n'a vraiment – enfin je pense- cherché à comprendre comment vous avez survécu, mais on ne peut pas me faire croire que Lily Potter était la seule à se sacrifier son enfant ! »

Harry avait réellement apprécié discuter avec son professeur. Il pouvait lui parler de n'importe quoi sans que ce dernier ne le regarde bizarrement ou ne le juge « sombre ». C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il avait vraiment envie de se livrer à l'homme et qu'il était impatient de leur prochain rendez-vous. Parce que oui, les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir tous les deux au moins une fois par semaine, au départ pour discuter de la théorie de la Magie Ancienne et quand le petit professeur le jugerait apte, pour lancer des sorts et voir s'il en est capable. Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux très excités par leurs prochaines rencontres !

« Tu me parles de concentration, mais tu es pire que moi, camarade, » rigola Neville.

Secouant la tête amusé, Harry posa son coude sur la table et releva son avant-bras vers son visage, permettant à sa tête de se reposer sur sa paume ouverte.

« Je réfléchissais à ce que l'on pourrait étudier demain, » répondit-il souriant.

« Tu en as parlé avec le Professeur Flitwick ? »

Harry n'avait absolument pas caché sa rencontre avec son professeur à son ami, bien au contraire. Ce dernier rencontrait de son côté le Professeur Chourave qui lui permettait de découvrir certaines plantes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ! Cela était marrant de voir que Dumbeldore pensait que les deux garçons étaient ensemble alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux avec leurs professeurs !

« Oui, il m'a conseillé un livre de la bibliothèque mais si jamais j'ose me lever, j'ai l'impression que l'on va me sauter dessus, » se moqua le jeune Potter. « Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à finir mon devoir avec leurs regards. »

Rigolant, Neville glissa à la fois son regard vers Hermione qui s'était levée et qui partait et vers Dumbeldore qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque les observant.

« Dois-je te servir de bouclier ? » ironisa Neville.

« Mais c'est que tu comprends vite, petit être ! » Harry éclata de rire.

« Il est bien beau le Gryffondor, » ricana le blond. « Allez, prends tes affaires. Je vais me sacrifier pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Et c'est dans cette légère ambiance que les deux garçons prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils avaient remarqué que tant qu'Harry n'était pas seul, Dumbeldore n'osait absolument pas se rapprocher de lui alors ils en profitaient, faisant barrage. Cela avait fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, remarquèrent-ils. Comme si le Directeur avait compris leur intention, il les rejoignit bien vite en leur souriant. Posant une main sur son ami, Neville lui lança un regard de soutien lorsqu'ils entendirent le vieil homme les appelait. Inconsciemment, le blond serra un peu le bras du brun, l'informant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, quitte à se mettre l'autre homme sur le dos.

« Ah messieurs, bonsoir ! » S'exclama joyeux Dumbeldore.

Un hochement de tête ainsi qu'un « Directeur » glacial lui répondit. Malgré la froideur des deux gryffondors, Albus continua a sourire.

« Il est rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre, » glissa-t-il doucement, tel un reproche. « C'est très bien de vous rapprocher de vos camarades de dortoir. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que vous n'êtes pas seuls. »

Une grimace sur les lèvres, Neville tenta du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas lancer un sort au Directeur.

« On a pas oublié, Directeur, » répondit froidement Harry. « Mais vous savez comment sont les adolescents : parfois quand certains grandissent, d'autres régressent et se continuent à se fier à ce qu'ils connaissent et ne voient pas forcément les erreurs des adultes en qui ils avaient confiance. »

Si la remarque fit mouche sur Dumbeldore, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« En effet, mais ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée que _les enfants qui grandissent_ aident les autres ? »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Neville, amusé par la tactique du barbu.

« Et pourquoi devrait-il faire ça ? En quel honneur ? » cracha-t-il. « Si les autres ne veulent pas grandir, ce n'est certainement pas aux _nouveaux adultes_ de leur apprendre. _Les anciens_ ont le devoir d'apprendre _aux enfants._ Il faut leur apprendre à _faire des erreurs_ et à _se relever tout seul_. Peu importe si c'est pour _le plus grand bien_ , parfois il vaut _mieux éviter_ de se mêler de leur vie. Cela peut se _retourner_ contre les anciens. »

Harry regarda son ami, heureux de voir à quel point lui aussi avait appris la répartie. Et à voir le visage légèrement décontenancé du Directeur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Neville Londubat ait autant de hargne et de répartie en lui.

« Je vois, j'imagine que nous ne serons pas d'accord sur ce point là, » murmura doucement Dumbeldore, sentant qu'il avait perdu cette partie. « Pourtant, parfois vous devriez voir que si certains agissements vous semblent mauvais, leurs intention de base ne l'étaient pas forcément. »

Pensant que le Directeur allait les abandonner là, les deux Gryffondors ne répondirent pas, continuant leur chemin vers leur salle commune. Pourtant le vieil homme les suivait en silence, hésitant. Alors qu'ils allaient prononcer le mot de passe de leur dortoir, Dumbeldore les arrêta.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parler en privé ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher à Neville, Directeur, » répliqua Harry, retenant Neville par le bras alors que ce dernier allait se reculer de quelques pas, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais continuait à les avoir à portée de vue.

« Cela n'est pas à propos de vos affaires scolaires, mais plus à propos d'un ennemi que nous connaissons, » grimaça Dumbeldore, se sentant mal d'invoquer Voldemort devant l'héritier Londubat.

« Et encore une fois, je n'ai rien à cacher à Neville. Il sait absolument tout. »

Se retenant de soupirer, Dumbeldore lança un charme d'intimité englobant Neville et lui, avant de regarder la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Te fait-elle mal ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry leva sa main vers sa cicatrice et la frotta doucement, avant de glisser son regard vers son ami blond.

« Non. »

« Écoute Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux pour l'année dernière, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne souhaite que te protéger, et j'ai bien peur que ta cicatrice risque de t'apporter des ennuis. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Un rire hystérique sortit des lèvres d'Harry alors que Neville posait sa main sur son épaule, un regard noir vers leur Directeur.

« M'apporter des ennuis ? Me protéger ? M'aider ? » Ricana Harry. « Il en est hors de question que vous vous approchiez de moi d'une quelconque manière ! Vous avez eu votre chance et ce par quatre fois ! Je ne suis plus assez stupide et malléable pour vous laisser faire. Ma cicatrice m'apporte déjà des ennuis et je les ai géré seul alors non je veux pas de votre maudite aide ou de votre horrible protection ! » Cracha le brun.

Harry regarda la manière dont Dumbeldore accepta chacune de ses remarques avant de tenter de faire un pas vers lui.

« Je suis désolé si tu penses que je t'ai manipulé ou si tu trouves que je t'ai mal protégé, je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention, mais Harry, on ne parle pas que de toi ce coup-ci. » Albus tenta du mieux qu'il pût de faire comprendre au Gryffondor son point de vue. « Tu ne peux pas pas juste te reposer sur toi-même, pas cette année. »

Neville se plaça brusquement devant lui, bloquant le passage de vieil homme.

« Qui vous a dit qu'il se reposait sur lui-même ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je suis là, Fred et Georges Weasley aussi. »

« Vous êtes des enfants, vous ne pouvez pas gérer les probl…, » commença Dumbeldore.

« C'est pour ça qu'Amélia est là. Et je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse d'entendre de mes nouvelles et de votre tentative, » murmura Harry. « Maintenant, si vous permettez Directeur, nous avons des choses _plus importantes_ à faire. »

Et sans plus de considération pour l'homme, Harry se tourna, tirant Neville derrière lui dans sa salle commune. Une fois le tableau refermé, le brun baissa la tête, sa main sur ses cheveux, respirant fortement, laissant se briser son masque. Alors que Neville allait parler, il se fit interrompre.

« Harry ? Pouvons-nous parler ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais quelque chose dans la voix d'Hermione et dans le regard de Ron lui donna envie de fuir et loin. Fermant les yeux, il poussa Neville devant lui, lui donna ses affaires, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle commune et d'en sortir précipitamment. Sans savoir réellement où il allait, il se mit à marcher vite, espérant trouver une salle vide pour se laisser aller. Et comme si le château l'avait entendu, un tableau s'ouvrit devant lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Se dirigeant vers l'un des trois fauteuils rouges, il se laissa tomber dessus, laissant son regard glisser le long de la pièce. Les murs dorés faisaient ressortir les quelques meubles et la cheminée rouge foncé. Il remarqua l'immense bibliothèque à sa droite avant de remarquer un bureau d'un ancien style de l'autre côté. Et juste au dessus de ce bureau se trouvait un tableau.

L'homme peint était grand et fort, fut la première chose que nota Harry. Ses longs cheveux bruns possédait des reflets dorés, ses yeux verts clairs semblaient fixés sur lui. Sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air sérieux. L'épée tenue dans ses mains, faisait la moitié de la taille de l'homme. Sans comprendre ce qui le poussait à se lever, Harry se retrouva sa main posée sur la peinture, laissant glisser inconsciemment sa magie vers le portrait.

« Autant j'aime les contacts, autant je préfère quand c'est ma femme, quand bien même tu es mon descendant ! »

Sursautant, Harry recula, se heurta à la table basse et tomba, sa tête cognant l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils. Levant sa main, il la passa sur la future bosse tout en regardant la peinture qui l'observait moqueur.

« Eh bien, en voilà des manières ! Ne restes donc pas assis par terre, petit héritier ! »

Harry se releva et s'assit sur le fauteuil face au tableau, et se pinça discrètement.

« Héritier ? Qui êtes vous ? »

L'homme le regarda surpris.

« Enfin ! Je suis Godric Gryffondor et toi, petit enfant, tu es mon descendant. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Surprise ! :D

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de mon idée de faire revenir Godric sous forme de tableau ? Vous devez vous poser pleins de questions hein ?

La relation Harry-Hermione-Ron semble vraiment être en déclin n'est-ce pas ? Quant à Dumbeldore ... Harry n'est plus seul ! ;)

Alors que Neville prends de plus en plus place dans la vie d'Harry, mais aussi Filius ! (J'ai toujours adoré ce petit professeur !)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon chapitre ?

L'aimez-vous ? :D

Comme d'hab : review = preview

(pensez à me le rappeler si vous ne voulez pas de preview, ma mémoire est un peu saturé avec mon concours !^^')

A très vite,

Khay.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Briser le silence

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Votre semaine s'est bien passée ? :)

Je crois que mon précédent chapitre a énormément plu donc ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que celui-ci aussi plaira !

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont posté une review, anonyme ou pas ! Je m'excuse aussi pour la réponse tardive aux reviews, ma soirée a été quelque peu ... mouvementée ?

Dans ce chapitre, on va tomber sur un de mes personnages favoris ! :D

Je vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 _Briser le silence._

« Alors, dis moi tout ! Sommes-nous à Poudlard ou bien au Manoir des Gryffondor ? »

Harry, assis sur le fauteuil, continua à regarder le tableau, se frotta la tête en espérant ne pas voir de bosse apparaître. Les yeux sur son … ancêtre, il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si c'était encore un de ces étranges rêves. Bien qu'il se soit pincé le bras peu de temps avant et qu'il ait ressenti une douleur, il doutait encore de la réalité du moment.

« Es-tu muet ? » Ricana le tableau.

Amusé, Godric gardait les yeux sur son héritier. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne soit ramener à la vie, _enfin façon de parler._ Lorsqu'on avait peint son tableau, il avait pensé se faire réanimer plus tôt mais finalement, à voir la poussière qui traînait un peu partout dans la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas le cas. Poudlard avait sûrement dû condamner sa pièce afin d'éviter les étudiants trop curieux. Comme elle avait aussi dû fermer celle de ses trois autres amis.

« Allez, parles moi, » parla-t-il.

« Nous sommes à Poudlard, » murmura Harry en remettant son masque d'Occlumens. Il n'allait pas affronter cette situation sans se protéger.

« Allons, gamin, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu es mon héritier et je suis un tableau, je ne risque pas de te faire quoique ce soit. »

Peut-être aurait il dû abandonner son masque, mais il n'arrivait plus à se laisser aller face aux inconnus. En fait, Harry avait remarqué qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même, ne laissant que ses proches l'atteindre. Et puis peu importe ce que pouvait dire le tableau, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il était son héritier.

« Si, je t'assure, tu es bien mon héritier, sinon tu n'aurais pas réussi à activer ce tableau, » se moqua Godric. « Je te l'ai dis, tu peux laisser tomber ton masque, tu ne risques rien vu qu'il ne te sert à rien. »

« Je n'aurai pas pu activer votre tableau ? » Demanda le brun. « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas un tableau comme ceux des autres ? »

Godric regarda le jeune homme assis devant lui, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit aussi renfermé sur lui-même et effrayé. Est-ce que les enfants de ses enfants avaient arrêté de transmettre son héritage au point où son descendant ne savait pas qui il était ?

« Oui, peu de temps avant que je me retire de Poudlard et lorsque j'ai demandé à ce qu'on peigne mon tableau, j'ai décidé que j'avais envie de vacances donc j'ai lancé un sort à mon tableau et je l'ai accroché ici, dans cette salle et un dans le manoir Gryffondor. Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que j'ai été éteint depuis un long moment. »

« Cela fait plus de mille ans que vous avez disparu, » murmura Harry. « On ignorait jusqu'à là si vous aviez un descendant et cette salle est brusquement apparue devant moi, alors que je fuya... »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres et se concentra sur les bibelots présent dans la bibliothèque tout en relevant ses cheveux de son front, laissant ses pensées s'évaporer quelques instants. Il avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle il s'était réfugié dans cette pièce.

« Bien et si tu me racontais ta vie ? » Questionna gentiment Godric, ressentant le danger dans la voix de son héritier. « J'ai l'impression que tu as eu de bien dures épreuves, fiston. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je ne peux pas voyager de tableau en tableau et je ne pourrais communiquer avec personnes d'autres que toi. »

« _Et Poudlard et les elfes de maisons ,»_ pensa l'homme dans le tableau.

Les yeux sur l'autre homme, Harry pesa le pour et le contre, réfléchissant calmement aux conséquences de ses futures actions.

« Quand Salazar Serpentard a quitté Poudlard en maudissant les nés-moldus, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que mille ans plus tard, son descendant décide de continuer son projet. Lorsque j'avais un an, une femme a prédit une prophétie : je suis l'ennemi mortel de cet homme. Alors il a décidé de me tuer. Mes parents ont nommé le mauvais Gardien du Secret, ils sont morts et je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr de comment, mais j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, » murmura Harry. « Vous savez ce qu'est ce sort ? »

Un frisson traversa psychologiquement le Fondateur.

« Un sortilège de mort, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. « Comment penses-tu avoir survécu ? »

« Ma mère m'a lancé un sort ancien de nature protectrice, » répondit Harry.

La main grattant sa joue, Godric se mit à réfléchir.

« Lorsque j'ai eu mon premier enfant, j'avais aussi un ennemi assez persistant, et comme j'avais peur pour ma fille, alors j'ai cherché pendant des mois un moyen de la protéger, même quand je n'étais pas là, » Raconta l'homme aux reflets dorés. « C'est finalement grâce à Rowena que j'ai trouvé la réponse. La magie du Sang est l'une des magies les plus puissantes dans ce monde. Dans notre sang coule notre magie et c'est là où elle est la plus forte. De ce fait, j'ai procédé à un rituel avec ma femme tout en lançant un sort protecteur. J'imagine que ma protection a continué à couler à travers des nombreuses générations et que lorsque ta mère a lancé ce sort, cela a du renforcer la protection. »

Les paroles de son Professeur de Sortilège en tête, Harry mit cette information de côté pour mieux comprendre la raison de sa survie.

« Je vois. J'imagine que ça a peut-être réveillé votre magie en moi, en plus de celle de ma mère, et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai survécu, » murmura le jeune héritier. « Ça a dû amplifier la puissance de la protection. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Ce sorcier est mort ? »

Ricanant, Harry se leva et sursauta en voyant apparaître une tasse de thé. L'attrapant, il commença a faire quelques pas le long de la pièce.

« Quand il a essayé de me tuer, il a laissé une cicatrice sur mon front, » la tasse dans une main, il leva ses cheveux de son front de l'autre main et montra sa cicatrice à l'homme.

Godric lorgna sur la cicatrice, les sourcils froncés. Son instinct se réveillait bien en lui, lui hurlant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette marque.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà examiné ta cicatrice ? »

« Non, jamais, » répondit Harry.

« Tu devrais te la faire examiner et vite. Elle ne m'a l'air normal. La protection aurait dû t'aider totalement et complètement. Cette marque sur ton front est bizarre, » analysa Godric. « Prends rendez-vous avec les Gobelins, ils t'aideront sûrement contre de l'argent. »

Harry haussa les sourcils face à l'homme devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il cacha en avalant une gorgée de son thé.

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton sourire, tu te plantes gamin ! » Ricana Godric. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? »

« Je ne me moque pas vous, je trouve ça juste … touchant la manière dont vous vous inquiétez pour moi. »

« Allons, je dois pas être le premier, ta famille s'est sûrement inquiétée pour toi, … Euh c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

Le jeune étudiant jeta un regard narquois vers l'autre homme, amusé bien malgré lui.

« Je m'appelle Harry, Harry James Potter, j'ai quinze ans, monsieur, » répondit-il. « Et contrairement aux croyances, ma famille ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il m'aurait retiré de votre école. »

« Appelle moi Godric et tutoie-moi, fiston ! Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas ? »

D'un coup, sans même savoir pourquoi, Harry commença à raconter son enfance avec sa famille et sa négligence, puis son entrée à Poudlard et toutes les épreuves lui étant arrivées jusque là. La peur de mourir à chaque fin d'année, la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui, la peine de voir que personne ne voulait vraiment le connaître lui, Harry et pas le Survivant. Puis il lui livra son été, où il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, qu'il devait se relever malgré la douleur ou la peur de se rater. Les nombreuses personnes qu'il avait auprès de lui et qui l'aidaient à se relever ou qui l'encourageaient quand il ne pouvait plus.

Il ne laissa aucune larme couler, il resta bien au contraire debout, marchant et buvant son thé quand les choses devenaient trop dur pour lui. Son ancêtre le laissa parler, ne l'arrêtant jamais, écoutant simplement à quel point son descendant souffrait terriblement. Parfois, il se mordait la lèvre se forçant à ne pas parler et regrettant d'être dans un tableau. Ne pas pouvoir réconforter physiquement le jeune homme le faisait souffrir inconsciemment. Quand Harry termina son récit, Godric le regarda simplement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …, » commença-t-il. « Quand j'ai créé cette école avec tous les autres, on pensait vraiment que tous les enfants seraient en sécurité, et plus particulièrement nos descendants. Pas qu'il arriverait toutes ses horribles choses, » fermant les yeux, Godric passa une main sur son visage. « Tu es un bien courageux jeune homme, Harry. »

Avalant une dernière gorgée de son thé, l'héritier regarda son aïeule.

« Ne suis-je pas le descendant du créateur de la maison du courage ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers le fauteuil, s'allongea et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, les yeux sur Godric. Le Fondateur, au regard brillant, se sentit fier en entendant la remarque du jeune homme.

« Quoique, savais-tu que j'avais des affinités avec la maison Serpentard ? »

Amusé, Godric commença à parler de ses affinités avec Salazar, et regarda le jeune homme s'endormir petit à petit. Lorsqu'il se sentit sûr que le jeune homme était endormi, il laissa libre court à ses émotions. Il se sentait tellement en colère qu'il avait longuement douté tenir ses émotions sous contrôle. Mais maintenant qu'Harry était endormi, il craqua. Les poings serrés, il s'efforça à contrôler son souffle. Libérant un peu de magie, il entra en contact avec celle de Poudlard, se réappropriant certaines libertés. Il força alors son école à lui livrer tous les secrets de toutes ses années. Aspirant tous les souvenirs du chateau, il appela d'une voix froide un elfe de maison. Lorsque celui apparu, il couvrit Harry d'une couverture et posa des affaires sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers le Fondateur.

« Vous allez protéger mon héritier. Peu importe la manière de faire, vous empêcherez n'importe qui de le blesser, que cela soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Vous avez failli à votre tâche toutes ces années. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous reprendre, suis-je clair ?! »

Godric regarda l'elfe s'incliner et hocher la tête avant de disparaître. Les yeux fermés, il laissa ses souvenirs ainsi que ceux de Poudlard remonter et les analysa, cherchant quoique ce soit pour aider Harry. Le temps passa et ce ne fût que lorsqu'il sentit Harry commençer à bouger qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il observa le garçon ouvrir les yeux et bailler, la main devant sa bouche avant de sursauter, la couette glissant de sur lui, il laissa son regard s'égarer avant de se fixer sur le Fondateur.

« Salut, petit Harry ! » Un sourire aux lèvres, Godric fut vraiment amusé de voir le garçon cligner encore et encore des yeux. « Bien dormi ? »

Harry leva son bras gauche vers son visage et regarda l'heure avant de se relever précipitamment, manquant de se casser la figure.

« Mince ! Je suis en retard ! Ils vont me tuer ! »

Tournant sur lui-même, il chercha une salle de bain. Comme si Poudlard l'avait entendu, une porte apparut. Harry attrapa les vêtements présents sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers la pièce, prenant rapidement une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, un petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la petite table. Le regard dessus puis sur Godric, il haussa les sourcils.

« Désolé mais tant que tu n'aura pas manger, tu sortiras pas de la pièce. Tu as déjà raté le dîner fiston. »

Assis, il écouta alors l'ancêtre parler et l'obliger à venir le revoir le plus tôt possible afin de discuter. Puis, ils commencèrent une conversation sur leurs passions. Jetant un regard vers sa montre, il se releva à nouveau, salua Godric et se dirigea vers la sortie, espérant croiser l'un de ses amis assez vite avant de se faire attraper par l'une des personnes indésirables.

« Harry ! » Entendit-il. Un sourire forcé aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Hermione. « Pouvons-nous ... »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te prends pour une diva Potter, mais saches que quand on dit rendez-vous à neuf heures, c'est neuf, pas neuf heures dix ou quinze, » ricana Neville.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers lui et les jumeaux tout en saluant Hermione d'un signe de la main.

« On a pensé que ce serait pas mal de faire quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, » parla l'héritier Londubat. « Que penses-tu d'une visite chez Hagrid ? »

Heureux, Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea avec les autres vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Sur le chemin, les garçons discutèrent de léger sujet, sans pour autant demander à Harry où il avait disparu la veille au soir. Neville savait bien qu'il aurait dû poser la question et s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais il avait l'impression que l'héritier Potter était plus léger alors il laissa couler. Malgré les regards insistants reçus la veille, il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son bras autour de l'épaule du brun, il ricana à l'une des blagues des jumeaux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid qu'il retira son bras pour s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir, les yeux fixés sur le tas de linge posé au centre de la pièce. Dessus, se trouvait un œuf.

« Oh non Hagrid ! Vous l'avez encore fait ! » Se plaignit Harry. « Vous avez encore décidé d'élever un dragon ! »

Les trois autres garçons sursautèrent brusquement, le regard effrayé fixé sur l'œuf, comme s'il allait exploser sur eux.

« Non ! » S'exclama Hagrid. « J'aurai bien voulu le garder, mais quelqu'un l'a déposé dans la forêt. J'ai appelé Charlie pour qu'il vienne le récupérer avant que quelqu'un découvre pour lui mais … il n'est disponible que cette après-midi et moi je ne le suis pas. »

« Je ne le suis pas non plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Professeur Chourave, » répondit vivement Neville avant même qu'Hagrid ne pose la question.

« Nous avons, tous les deux …, » commença Fred.

« … une retenue cette après-midi. » Termina Georges.

Harry regarda la manière dont les quatre hommes tournèrent son regard vers lui, l'un avec espoir alors que les trois autres le regardaient avec courage.

« Très bien, je serai là pour le rendez-vous. A quelle heure est-ce ? »

Hagrid attrapa les mains d'Harry et le remercia tout en lui indiquant l'heure du rendez-vous. Sa main dans sa poche, il attrapa un double de la clé de sa cabane et la donna à Harry. Souriant pour rassurer à la fois ses amis mais aussi lui-même, ils commencèrent alors à discuter de la prochaine soirée Halloween que préparée les professeurs.

Après avoir passé une petite matinée au calme avec le Garde-chasse, Harry se retrouva assis dans la Grande Salle avec plusieurs élèves. Les regards des Professeurs sur lui, il en fit abstraction, se concentrant uniquement et totalement sur la prochaine blague qu'avait prévus par les jumeaux. Alors qu'il continuait à discuter, Ron se plaça à côté de lui et lui tendit un petit sachet.

« Patmol m'a demandé de te remettre ça, » murmura gêné Ron. « J'aurai dû te le donner à la rentrée mais comme tu n'as plus de temps pour nous, je te le donne maintenant. »

« Merci. »

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il put de ne rien dire face aux reproches de son ami roux avant de glisser l'objet dans sa poche. Se relevant, il salua discrètement ses amis et marcha vers la sortie, ignorant le reste du monde. La main serrée autour du sachet, il continua à marcher jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, soupirant. Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il pouvait enfin se reposer quelque peu avant d'aller à nouveau affronter le monde. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils, il sursauta lorsque la cheminée s'embrassa, laissant apparaître Charlie Weasley.

« Salut, » murmura Harry. « Hagrid ne pouvait pas être là, donc je le remplace. »

Charlie regarda le jeune homme, assis devant lui. Il se rappelait très bien de celui qu'il avait rencontré l'année dernière et il était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait devant lui. Peut-être par déformation professionnelle, il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un dragon effrayé. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt bleu, un gilet autour de ses épaules, Charlie comprit qu'il ne devait pas prendre le jeune homme à la légère.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Ledit Harry regarda l'homme roux devant lui. Sa grande taille et ses larges épaules lui donnaient un air réconfortant. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, souriait doucement. Debout dans son pantalon bleu et sa chemise à manche longue blanche, Charlie Weasley était définitivement beau, selon Harry.

« Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Bien, » parla doucement l'homme. « Je ne pensais pas revenir ici une nouvelle fois. »

Échangeant un regard complice, Harry se releva et montra à Charlie l'œuf.

« Hagrid a toujours cette passion pour les créatures, mais je ne comprends définitivement pas pourquoi il s'accroche autant au dragon. »

Le roux laissa échapper un sourire.

« Les Dragons ont un tempérament de feu et aiment faire tourner en bourrique les sorciers. Je pense qu'Hagrid les aime parce qu'il lui apporte un challenge, » répondit-il.

« Ou peut-être est-il tout simplement aussi fou que moi, » rigola amèrement Harry.

Charlie se rapprocha doucement vers le brun, un sourire aux lèvres. A quelques centimètres d'Harry, il baissa les yeux, le fixant calmement. Comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il écarta ses bras et continua a avancer vers le brun, sans perdre son sourire. Doucement, il posa une de ses mains sur l'arrière de la tête d'Harry et l'autre sur le bas de son dos. D'une légère pression, il rapprocha le jeune homme de lui. La tête du garçon sur son épaule, il le serra contre lui. D'abord crispé, Harry finit par se détendre, appréciant l'étreinte plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin de ressentir cette étreinte. Cela faisait combien de temps que personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras ?

« Contrairement aux apparences, je suis sûre que tu es tout sauf fou. Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi, » murmura Charlie doucement. « Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr d'être une référence. »

Riant contre l'épaule du roux, Harry finit par se reculer.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais participé à ma recherche cette été, » commença-t-il. « Je suis désolé pour ... »

« Ne t'excuse pas, » le coupa Charlie. « J'ai un peu parlé aux jumeaux et je comprends très bien ta décision. Quoiqu'à ta place, j'aurai sûrement fait tourner en bourrique plus de monde. »

Un sourire au lèvres, Charlie plaça sa main dans sa poche en ressortant un petit objet et le tendit à Harry puis il se pencha pour attraper l'œuf.

« Ce que tu tiens dans la main est une boule à sentiment. Parfois quand tu ressens une émotion trop forte, il te suffit de tenir la boule dans ta main et elle absorbe petit à petit le sentiment, ça le diminue jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le gérer, » expliqua Charlie. « Je l'ai toujours sur moi lorsque j'affronte des dragons un peu trop agités. Mais aujourd'hui je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi. Parfois les barrières d'Occlumens ne sont pas suffisantes. »

La lèvre du bas entre ses dents, Harry serra la boule, la gorge serrée : était-il aussi facile à déchiffrer ?

« Bien je vais y aller avant que ce dragon ne décide d'éclore et ça, ça sera mauvais pour nous deux, » rigola Charlie. « J'espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles Harry. Prends soin de toi. »

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de lui répondre, Harry regarda le roux disparaître par la cheminée. La boule dans sa main, il la serra doucement, se forçant à se ressaisir. Marchant sans but, il se retrouva dans un endroit discret du parc. Il resta assis, perdu et réfléchissant à pleins de choses à la fois. Alors qu'il pensait passer plus de temps dans le parc, il remarqua la présence de nombreux élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le parc. Après s'être relevé, il se dirigea vers son dortoir et se glissa sur son lit tout en tirant les rideaux. Un livre sur la magie ancienne dans ses mains, il se concentra dessus jusqu'à entendre son prénom être appelé. Sursautant, il regarda à droite et à sa gauche mais nota qu'il était seul.

« Harry ? »

Le regard sur le sachet que lui avait donné Ron, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit miroir. Surpris, il faillit laisser tomber l'objet en voyant le visage de son parrain. Se mordant la lèvre, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il devait faire.

« Par Merlin, Harry ! Enfin ! » S'exclama la voix enthousiaste de son parrain. « Je voulais tant te parler. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Sirius, » murmura-t-il.

Le regard fuyant, il se força à calmer sa respiration.

« Que t'a-t-il prit cet été Harry ?! Je pensais que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi ! Pourquoi avoir disparu ?! »

Les sourcils froncés, il ne pût s'empêcher de grogner.

« C'est vrai, je voulais passer du temps avec toi, Sirius. Et uniquement toi. Et pas que l'été. Je voulais passer mes vacances avec toi ! Mes week-end avec toi ! Je voulais vivre avec toi Sirius ! »

« Harry, je ... »

« Non tu te tais ! Je voulais qu'on soit une famille ! Que tu sois ma famille ! Celle que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'aurai dû avoir avec toi à mes côtés ! Je t'ai pardonné le fait d'avoir préféré courir après Peter plutôt que de m'avoir gardé auprès de toi ! » Reprenant sa respiration, il serra son poing. « Mais bordel ! Depuis que tu es libre, tu n'as rien fait ! Absolument rien ! Tu es juste resté enfermé Merlin seul sait où sans chercher à construire notre famille ! »

La respiration hachée, Harry se sentit brusquement fatigué, comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, laisses moi une chance de me rattraper, s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de toi Harry…, » commença Sirius.

« C'est trop tard Sirius. Je ne voulais plus souffrir alors j'ai dû prendre des décisions, » murmura Harry.

La voix tremblante, le jeune brun posa un sombre regard sur le miroir, les yeux triste.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Sirius. On ne peut plus être une famille, c'est fini. »

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Ouah ! Il s'en est passe des choses dans ce chapitre hein ?

Beaucoup de personnages font leur retours. Des liens se tissent quand d'autres se brisent.

Pas trop triste pour Sirius ?

Que pensez-vous de mon Godric ?

Ainsi que de mon Charlie ?

Dites moi tout ! :)

A très vite,

Khay.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Qui est l'ami, de l'ennemi?

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonsoir/Bonjour.

Il est un peu tard, mais j'ai finalement réussi à me libérer, à répondre aux reviews et à publier mon chapitre !

Je suis navrée d'avoir répondu aussi tard, mais j'ai eu une semaine de dingue et un vendredi encore pire.

Et en plus de ça : une jolie maladie que je traîne depuis plus d'une semaine. La vie est trop cool parfois !

Habituellement, je publie sans rien dire, mais là, j'ai une petite remarque à faire.

 **En exactement 6 chapitres, j'ai eu 174 reviews.**

 **J'ai en tout 188 Followers**

 **Est-ce qu'il n'y aurai pas un problème quelque part ?**

J _e ne demande pas des reviews de vingt lignes avec une intro-développement-conclusion. Un simple merci qui prends 5min est pour moi quelque chose de suffisant._

 _Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue..._

Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs, ne l'oubliez pas.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Enjoy,

Khay

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _Qui est l'ami, de l'ennemi ?_

La plume entre ses dents, il fronça les sourcils en lisant le passage de son livre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait rencontré Godric et qu'ils avaient discuté tous les deux. Le temps était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Entre ses nombreuses fuites face à Hermione et Ron ainsi qu'Ombrage qui semblaient vouloir lui parler à chaque couloir, il était tellement fatigué le soir que parfois en passant voir Godric, il s'endormait sur le fauteuil après une de leurs nombreuses conversations à propos de lui ou de sorts de défense. D'autres fois, il se retrouvait juste avec Neville à jouer aux échecs ou à lire une revue débile qui traînait dans leur dortoir. Et sans même le noter, vendredi matin était arrivé et son cours privé avec Flitwick aussi. C'est pourquoi il était assis sur un des bureaux avec un livre de magie ancienne pendant que le professeur corrigeait des copies. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur le livre mais les paroles de son ancêtre tournaient dans sa tête, inconsciemment. Un soupir franchit à nouveau ses lèvres. Se forçant à se concentrer, il tira un peu plus le livre vers lui.

« Un soucis, Harry ? »

Ledit Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Il avait demandé quelques temps auparavant au professeur de l'appeler par son prénom et d'arrêter avec les Monsieur Potter. Bien qu'au début cela avait été un peu dur pour le petit professeur, il avait finalement réussi à s'y faire. Et puis, il fallait le dire, les deux hommes appréciaient vraiment échanger ensemble, leurs rendez-vous leur plaisaientt à tous les deux, chacun pouvant discuter d'une de leurs disciplines préférées. Bien sûr, Dumbeldore et les autres professeurs avaient fini par découvrir leurs rencontres. Ils avaient tenté de faire parler Filius mais ce dernier avait résisté et n'avait absolument pas parlé de leurs échanges malgré les nombreux regards insistants qu'il recevait tous les jours.

« Je … j'ai fais une découverte, et depuis elle ne veut pas quitter ma tête, et … Je suis désolé, j'y réfléchis tellement que j'en oublie le reste. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as été autant distrait cette semaine ? » Questionna gentiment le petit homme.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Godric, il ne se concentrait plus en cours. Oh, il faisait les travaux manuels et il rendait également ses devoirs mais son attention n'était plus aussi accrue en cours. Tous les professeurs avaient dû le noter et c'était sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle Ombrage tentait de le rattraper. Son attention diminuée, elle pouvait sûrement le faire sortir de ses gonds plus facilement. Mais grâce à Charlie et sa super boule, il arrivait à contrôler sa colère près de la bonne femme. En fait, la boule de Charlie ne le quittait plus maintenant, elle était toujours à sa portée. Il avait de nombreuses fois pensé à envoyer un courrier au roux mais il n'était pas sûr de quoi écrire alors il ne faisait rien. Neville en avait d'ailleurs été fortement amusé de voir son ami attraper un parchemin, mordiller sa plume pour finalement tout jeter et ne rien faire.

« Oui, mais j'aimerai en parler mais il y a tellement de choses qui me retiennent, » soupira Harry, la plume posée à côté de son parchemin et sa main droite encornant la page de son livre délicatement.

Le petit professeur posa à son tour sa plume rouge et sauta de sa chaise. Il se rapprocha alors du bureau où était installé Harry, attrapa une chaise et s'installa dessus, le regard sur son élève.

« Cela doit être dur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? De ne plus savoir à qui te fier ? »

Filius l'avait bien remarqué depuis qu'il le côtoyait. Le jeune Potter tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'affronter le monde extérieur qu'était Poudlard mais il avait noté à quel point il était agressé de tous les côtés. Et la personne qui devait sûrement le plus agressé Harry en ce moment était Hermione Granger. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. A chaque cours et repas, la jeune fille fixait le brun d'une telle intensité qu'il se demandait comment la tête du jeune Potter pouvait encore tenir sur son corps. Il avait bien sûr noté comme tous les autres que le fameux trio était en froid. Enfin, il avait surtout noté qu'Harry fuyait ses deux amis préférant rester avec Neville ou les jumeaux Weasley. Mais il savait très bien que le brun n'était pas assez proche des trois garçons pour se livrer aussi facilement. Bien qu'il commençait avoir des doutes pour le jeune Londubat.

« Pas vraiment, » grogna Harry. « Je pensais en parler avec Amélia mais elle est légèrement occupée en ce moment, et puis je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée de lui en parler en lui envoyant un courrier. »

Le brun avait échangé quelques courriers avec la femme, lui donnant de ses nouvelles. Il avait également appris que la Chef du département de Justice menait discrètement une campagne pour préparer la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle rassemblait des gens de confiance et leur expliquait qu'elle croyait au retour du Mage Noir. Amélia lui avait également demandé s'il était possible pour elle de montrer son souvenir du retour de Voldemort. Bien sûr, Harry avait accepté si cela pouvait l'aider. Et d'après les retours qu'il avait de sa marraine, elle avait réussi à rassembler beaucoup de monde autour d'elle malgré qu'elle était maintenant surveillée de près par le Ministre ainsi que certains sorciers soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts.

« Est-ce qu'un serment sorcier t'aiderait à te confier à moi ? Cela n'est pas forcément sain pour toi de tout renfermer en toi. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, chacun essayant de lire en l'autre.

« Écoute Harry, » murmura Filius en soupirant. « Je ne suis pas le Directeur de ta maison et je crois que c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'on parle autant depuis que tu es rentré à Poudlard. Alors je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas assez à l'aise pour te confier à moi, mais j'ai vu de nombreux élèves comme toi qui souhaitaient seulement avoir quelqu'un à qui se livrer. Je ne suis pas peut-être pas aussi jeune que toi mais j'espère pouvoir compenser ça. Alors je te jure sur ma magie et ma vie que je ne livrerais rien de ce que tu me diras, peu importante sa nature, sans ton accord. »

Un filament doré sortit du Professeur vers son élève. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry ne put que fixer l'homme. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de discuter avec son professeur et il le regrettait vraiment. Le sorcier était à la fois sérieux et amusant mais surtout passionnant lorsqu'il livrait ses connaissances.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter, bien sûr, » Filius sourit. « Mais si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerai vraiment être plus que ton professeur. Laisses-moi être ton confident. Lorsque tu sentira que tu ne peux pas régler ton problème et que tes amis non plus, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Le veux-tu ? »

Sa lèvre intérieure entre ses dents, Harry serra fort la boule dans la poche gauche de sa robe. Pourquoi était-ce de son professeur qu'il entendait les mots qu'il voulait désespérément entendre depuis si longtemps ? Il avait rencontré tellement de gens, proches de sa famille ou non et c'était finalement l'homme à qui il pensait le moins qui le touchait le plus.

« J'accepte, » murmura-t-il tremblant. « Merci … je … Ouah, par Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci ! » Harry rigola heureux.

Filius tendit sa main et tapota le genoux d'Harry.

« Et si tu me parlais de ce qui te préoccupes maintenant ? »

Le jeune élève leva sa main droite et attrapa ses cheveux, les tirant et en mordant sa lèvre. Se reculant sur sa chaise, il ferma brusquement son livre, lança un regard au professeur et soupira. Pourtant Filius garda le silence, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme parle. Harry se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, se frotta le front et garda son regard sur le coin du bureau.

« Il semblerait que je sois propriétaire à vingt-cinq pourcent de Poudlard. »

Clignant des yeux, le professeur laissa l'information atteindre son cerveau. Ses yeux observant l'homme devant lui, il résista à l'envie de se pincer discrètement.

« J'ai trouvé une salle près de mon dortoir et dedans il y a le tableau de Godric Gryffondor, » commença à raconter Harry, prenant le temps de tout lui raconter sans rien oublier. Il s'exclama de joie face aux plaisanteries que lui avait raconté le Fondateur, mais resta sérieux lorsqu'il lui parla des informations qu'il avait eu. Le Professeur resta calme, absorbant toutes les paroles que le jeune homme prononçait. Malgré le choc d'apprendre que son élève avait communiqué avec l'un des créateurs de l'école, il resta neutre et calme, ne souhaitant pas effrayer Harry.

« Avant que je ne te donne mon avis, qu'en as-tu tiré comme conclusion ? » Demanda Filius prenant également le temps de penser aux informations.

« Comme je l'ai dis à Godric, je pense que le sort de ma mère a réveillé sa magie du sang. J'imagine qu'à travers des générations, le sort s'est renforcé avec la magie de tous mes ancêtres. Donc lorsque ma mère m'a lancé ce sort, la protection a été amplifié et au contact du sort, il est possible qu'il y ait un choc magique qui a provoqué un événement qui m'a donné cette cicatrice et qui a forcé la disparition de Voldemort. »

Filius écouta calmement le garçon, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je vois, » commenta-t-il doucement. « C'est possible, oui. On sait tous les deux que Voldemort n'est pas mort cette nuit-là et que vous avez tous les deux un lien entre vous. Il est probable que la forme protectrice de cette magie ait forcé un acte magique indépendant d'elle-même. Et de ce fait cela a provoqué sa disparition, » continua Filius. « Par Merlin, savoir cela donne de nombreuse possibilité à la raison de ta survie ! »

« J'ai également pensé qu'un de mes ancêtres soit une créature et que cela m'a aidé, » soupira Harry. « Il y a tellement de possibilités et si peu de moyen de savoir. »

Filius regarda le jeune puis se leva, excité par cette dernière phrase. Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque dans la pièce d'à côté, il invita Harry à le suivre, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Approchant la partie la plus éloignée de la porte, il chercha ses livres avant de se retourner vers le brun.

« Je crois que j'ai lu dans un livre qu'il y avait un moyen de découvrir la puissance d'un sort de protection et sa nature : sanguin ou non. En fait, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr d'où je l'ai mis ! » Alors que Filius allait continuer à parler, ils entendirent tous les deux frapper à la porte. « Oh ! » S'exclama le professeur en regardant l'heure. « Je pense que c'est pour toi Harry ! Je vais chercher ce livre et dès que je le trouve, je te propose qu'on le lise ensemble et qu'on tente de trouver ce petit passage. »

Lui souriant, Harry accepta les paroles de son professeur, rentra dans la salle de cours, ramassa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et salua Neville qui l'attendait devant. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers l'autre homme présent dans la salle de cours.

« Encore merci, professeur, » et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Les mains dans les poches, son bouquin entre ses côtes et son bras, il regarda droit devant lui, soupirant déjà face au prochain cours. Se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Ombrage n'était définitivement pas du gâteau en ce moment. Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune, chacun ressassant leurs cours privés. Arrivé là-bas, Harry attrapa le bouquin de Neville, et lui proposa de récupérer ses livres pour lui. Pendant que le blond l'attendait en bas, le brun attrapa leurs livres de défense. Descendant, il remarqua directement que quelque chose avait énervé Neville mais il garda son calme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la salle de cours.

« J'ai croisé Hermione devant les escaliers de notre dortoir, » murmura le Londubat. « Elle voulait te voir. »

Grimaçant, Harry continua à regarder droit devant lui. Il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait que fuir le problème au lieu de l'affronter. Et au vue des regards de certains camarades de sa promotion, Hermione devenait irritante. Bien sûr qu'il devait intervenir et discuter avec elle, mais honnêtement il n'était définitivement pas sûr de vouloir l'écouter, elle et son probable sermon.

« J'ai fais barrière, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Tu devras y faire face à un jour, » soupira Neville, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Écoutes, je sais qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ta vie en ce moment, je sais aussi que tu veux aller de l'avant, mais Harry, je suis désolé, en tant qu'ami je me dois de te le dire. » Tirant le bras du brun, il coinça ses bouquins entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur chaque épaule de son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « On ne peut pas aller de l'avant tant qu'on a pas mis un terme à nos souffrances passées. »

Harry fixa son ami, comprenant très bien son point vue mais pourtant quelque chose l'arrêtait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était pétrifié lorsque Hermione s'approchait de lui.

« Je comprends tu sais. Tu as peur, parce que tu penses que si tu as une conversation avec Hermione, cela tournera une page que tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir tourner Harry et tout ça par peur de souffrir. Et c'est d'accord, je te comprends. Mais, je te l'ai dis, je l'ai dis à Dumbeldore aussi : tu n'es pas seul ! Je suis là, avec toi et pas uniquement dans les moments de paix ou de joie. Je suis ton ami, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors peu importe ce que tu décides, je t'aiderai à t'en sortir, » Neville passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, attrapa ses livres et repris son chemin. « Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Retenant du mieux qu'il put ses larmes, Harry serra la boule de sentiment dans sa poche et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

« Avoue que tu voulais juste me faire pleurer, » ricana Harry. « Mais merci. »

Et dans un silence apaisant, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe d'Ombrage. Prenant place sur une table du milieu, il remarqua qu'Hermione s'installait derrière lui, Ron à ses côtés. Lorsque leur professeur prit place devant le bureau, il se contenta d'ouvrir son livre, soupirant en sentant à la fois le regard d'Hermione et d'Ombrage sur lui. Il soupira bien malgré lui en remarquant le sourire moqueur de Neville.

« Bien ouvrez votre livre à la page 248, » ce furent les seuls mots qu'Harry laissa entrer dans sa tête avant de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Il repensa à son échange avec Flitwick avant de sentir un élancement dans sa cicatrice. Passant sa main sur son front, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième élancement. Reposant sa main sur son bureau, il soupira en sentant le regard brûlant d'Hermione sur lui. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur ce que disait son professeur, lorsqu'il reçu un petit papier.

 _« Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? »_

Reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione, il préféra l'ignorer et posa sa tête sur sa main tout en tournant la page de son livre. Avant d'à nouveau froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une plus violente douleur le prit au niveau de sa cicatrice. Sa paume ouverte, il la posa sur son front, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça va ? » entendit-il Neville murmurer.

« Ouais, ma cicatrice m'élance, mais ça va aller, » répondit-il doucement.

Et alors qu'il fermait la bouche, il sentit sa cicatrice chauffer et brutalement il eut l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il posa le bas de sa main sur sa cicatrice et tenta du mieux qu'il put de résister à la douleur. Il n'entendit pas Neville l'appeler doucement, essayant de refouler la souffrance. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait souffrir, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui le lançait-elle autant ?

« Professeur Ombrage, il y a un problème avec Harry, » entendit-il Hermione crier.

Le son lui semblait loin mais pourtant il l'entendit tout comme il entendit Ombrage l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir s'il osait parler. Et vu l'atroce douleur que lui procurait sa cicatrice, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir former les mots et encore moins faire des phrases. Et brusquement, cela s'arrêta. La douleur disparu, son envie de vomir également. Les sons revenaient à lui, il entendait Ombrage l'appeler. Il sentait la main de Neville sur son dos. Il transpirait tellement qu'il ressentait le besoin de prendre une douche et immédiatement. Retirant sa main de son front, il remarqua du sang sur celle-ci. Il pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, recherchant son souffle.

« Monsieur Potter ! Je vous ordonne de me répondre ! » Entendit-il Ombrage crier.

« La ferme ! » cracha-t-il douloureusement, les bruits lui semblaient tant amplifié.

« Pardon ? » Entendit-il la femme hurler alors que derrière, il entendit les mots d'Hermione. « Harry, tu dois aller voir Dumbeldore. »

Se relevant brusquement sur ses pieds, il sortit de son bureau et se retrouva dans l'allée centrale entre les deux rangées de bureau. Il grimaça en sentant un vertige, il se rattrapa brusquement à l'un des bureaux. Il leva sa main vers sa cicatrice, tentant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait le long de son front vers son œil et sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit une violente douleur revenir et de grogner lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les deux femmes hurlaient.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas juste fermer vos bouches pendant quelques minutes ?! » hurla-t-il, obtenant à la fois le silence et une nouvelle douleur qui le fit se plier. Il allait tomber en avant lorsque quelqu'un le rattrapa. Relevant les yeux, il remercia la personne qui l'avait rattrapé.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Potter, » murmura Théodore Nott. « Cela serait mauvais que tu te vides de ton sang dans une salle de classe. »

Le remerciant pour chuchoter, il sentit son bras être tiré autour des épaules du garçon et sa main tenue par celle du brun aux yeux gris alors qu'il glissait son bras dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille, le soutenant.

« Professeur, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour Potter d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je vais l'accompagner, » continua le Serpentard doucement. « Est-ce bon pour vous Professeur Ombrage ? »

« Emmenez-le et sachez Potter que vous serez en retenue avec moi pour vos insultes ! » Répondit la femme.

« Je vais avertir le Directeur que tu as mal à ta cicatrice Harry ! Il faut que tu lui dises, » entendit-il Hermione dire.

Tout en s'aidant de Nott, il tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda froidement.

« Si tu fais un pas de plus dans cette direction, ne te présentes plus jamais devant moi, » cracha-t-il alors que Théodore l'embarquait vers la sortie avec lui.

La main toujours sur son front, le sang toujours dégoulinant, il continua à marcher vers l'infirmerie espérant que la douleur s'arrête avant. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle lui faisait aussi mal. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. De temps en temps lorsque ses émotions devenaient trop fortes, sa cicatrice l'élançait mais jamais aussi violemment.

« Tu devrais te méfier des retenues d'Ombrage. Elles sont sanglantes, sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Les yeux fermés, il continua de marcher et se laissa glisser sur l'un des lits lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Allongé, il laissa Pompon se rapprocher de lui, l'examiner et lui faire boire une potion. Se sentant partir dans un sommeil, il s'y plongea.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que la soirée était déjà avancée. Sa main se dirigea vers son front où il sentit un pansement sur sa cicatrice. Grimaçant, il le retira brusquement et se retrouva en position assise sur son lit. Un soupir sur les lèvres, il sauta sur le sol, se stabilisa attrapa un bout de papier qui traînait par là et écrivit un mot pour Pompom et se dirigea vers la sortie, heureux de ne pas croiser la médicomage. Il ne voulait définitivement pas passer sa nuit dans l'infirmerie, mais plutôt dans son lit, au calme et loin de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient venir lui rendre visite. Marchant vers son dortoir, il tenta de se rappeler pour quelles raisons sa cicatrice pouvait lui faire aussi mal, magiquement parlant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait atteint son dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Invictus. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit et il rentra dans sa salle commune. Son regard s'égara sur le canapé où il nota la présence des jumeaux et de Neville. Se dirigeant vers eux, il se laissa tomber sur l'un fauteuil tout en saluant ses amis. De travers sur son siège, il laissa pendre ses pieds à travers l'accoudoir pendant qu'il posait sa tête sur celui opposé, grimaçant légèrement lorsque sa tête se cogna. Tournant sa tête vers ses amis, il leur lança un sourire épuisé.

« Tu as finalement fait scandale, petit Potter, » ricana Fred, inquiet malgré lui.

« Le dragon t'a laissé sortir ? » Demanda Georges amusé.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent au regard que leur lança Harry. Ils avaient vraiment été inquiets lors du repas de midi lorsqu'ils avaient entendu que leur ami s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de sa cicatrice. Quand Neville était arrivé et leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient directement pensé à aller rendre visite au brun mais Neville leur avait dit qu'il était assommé par une potion. Puis, il leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je me suis peut-être enfui, » murmura Harry, en soupirant. « Mais j'ai eu un pressentiment. »

« Un pressentiment ? » Demanda Neville, surpris.

« Ouais, j'ai l'impression que si j'étais restée cinq minutes de plus, quelqu'un m'aurait sauté dessus et m'aurait forcé à parler, » ricana Harry. « Du coup, j'ai fais ce que font tous les courageux Gryffondor : j'ai fuis. »

Comprenant l'implication de sa phrase, Neville soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ton pressentiment est sûrement bon, Hermione a parlé à Dumbeldore. Je les ai croisé, ils sont venus te rendre visite à l'infirmerie. »

Il releva sa tête et regarda le plafond, écoutant distraitement ses amis parler.

« … Ma grand-mère souhaite que je devienne Auror, » entendit-il Neville dire. « Mais je suis pas sûr de moi. »

« Tu sera triste tout au long de ta vie si tu fais cela Londubat, » murmura-t-il d'une voix fatigué. « Tu es un botaniste pur et dur. Tu es né pour ça. Je te botterai les fesses si tu oses faire autre chose. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux, écoutant les jumeaux se moquer de son ami. Il ne sut pas à quel moment il s'était endormi mais il était maintenant à plat ventre sur un sol de pierre froid et sombre. Il rampait entre des barres de métal dans un couloir. Sa vision était des plus étranges. Il se sentit tourner la tête, et remarqua un homme assis par terre. Il sortit sa langue et sentit l'odeur de l'homme qui dormait devant une porte. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui malgré sa brusque envie de le mordre. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Pourtant lorsque l'homme, possédant une cicatrice à sa ceinture, bougea, il n'eut pas d'autre choix, il se redressa du mieux qu'il pût et mordit plusieurs fois de suite l'homme, sentant les côtes brisées et le sang tiède, se délectant du cri de douleur de l'homme avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière. Le silence s'installa pendant qu'il observait le sang qui se répandait sur le sol.

Brusquement, il se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre dans sa salle commune en train de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait. Son front était chaud alors que son corps était glacé. Tous les membres de son corps tremblaient violemment. Baissant la tête, il vida à nouveau son estomac, le goût du sang encore présent dans sa bouche.

« Harry ?! HARRY ! »

Relevant les yeux, il regarda les personnes rassemblées autour de lui. A genoux devant lui, Neville le regardait, les yeux terrifiés, alors que derrière lui se trouvaient Dumbeldore et Pompom. Tournant légèrement la tête, il remarqua alors Fred et Georges. Face à eux, le souvenir de sa vision lui revient brusquement.

« Il faut …, » commença-t-il, avant de se redresser sur ses genoux. Alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière, Neville se glissa derrière lui et prêta son torse en guise de support à Harry. « Votre père ... » le souffle erratique, il tenta d'arrêter ses tremblements et de se concentrer. « … il a été attaqué … il … mordre. »

Il sentit les bras de Neville serrait les siens lui apportant son soutien.

« Je …, » Se forçant à se calmer, il reprit calmement malgré le froid qui engourdissait ses membres tremblants. « Votre père s'est fait attaqué par quelque chose et il est en train de mourir ! » Pétrifié, il sentit à nouveau violemment le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Se penchant en avant, il vida à nouveau son estomac. Quand il se releva à nouveau, il remarqua que personne n'avait bougé. « Qu'attendez-vous ? Votre père est en train de mourir ! Bougez-vous ! Il faut que ... »

Alors qu'il allait continuer à parler, il sentit une violente douleur dans sa cicatrice et ne se rendit pas compte de son évanouissement. Quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il nota alors la présence de Dumbeldore à ses côtés. Grognant, il remarqua qu'il était à nouveau à l'infirmerie. Portant sa main à son front, il soupira en sentant à nouveau un pansement sur sa cicatrice.

« Tu es réveillé, » parla Dumbeldore, debout à ses côtés. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme si un hippogriffe m'avait marché dessus, » grogna-t-il. « Comment vas Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Bien grâce à toi, il voudra sûrement te remercier, » répondit le Directeur. Un léger silence s'installa. « Est-ce la première fois ? Que tu as ses visions ? »

Harry posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

« On ne va pas faire ça, » murmura-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas me poser ce genre de question. Plus maintenant. »

« Harry, écoutes, je pense que c'est mauvais pour toi de garder cela pour toi, si tu as ses visions. Il serait bien …, » commença Albus.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, il grogna de colère et lança un regard noir à l'homme.

« J'ai dit : on ne va pas faire ça, » cracha-t-il. « Vous êtes mon Directeur et uniquement mon Directeur ! »

« Pourtant je souhaite vraiment que tu me comprennes, tu sais, » expliqua le vieil homme. « J'aimerai vraiment que …, »

Se mettant en position assise, Harry regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

« Si vous tentez encore une fois d'intervenir dans ma vie, je ferai en sorte alors qu'Amélia intervienne dans la votre. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'on découvre vos sombres secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez les miens tranquilles ! »

Albus soupira puis se retourna prêt à partir, lorsqu'il s'arrêta et regarda son élève.

« Je ne suis pas l'ennemi ici, Harry. »

« Mais vous n'est pas l'ami non plus. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà, voilà.

Les relations d'Harry sont finalement définies.

A votre avis, qui est l'ennemi et qui est l'ami ?

J'espère que le rapprochement de mes personnages vous a plu !

Voldemort a frappé fort.

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

A très vite.

Khay.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La Fin d'une Ere

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonsoir/Bonjour.

Comment allez-vous ? Prêts pour ce week-end de fête ? Vous avez pu acheter tous vos cadeaux ?

Moi mon cadeau pour vous sera mon chapitre 7 ! C'est plutôt un joli cadeau non ? ^^

Je peux dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre les choses commencent à bien avancer !

Ceux qui ont reçu une preview doivent sûrement s'en douter ! ;)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté une review et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _La fin d'une ère._

Les jambes repliées sur son torse, une tasse de chocolat chaud posée sur ses genoux et maintenue par sa main gauche, il fixa le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Neville assis à ses côtés, un livre de botanique dans les mains, lisait tout en se touchant les cheveux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment vu leur samedi passer.

A son réveil ce matin, il avait laissé la médicomage l'examiner avant de lui permettre de quitter son infirmerie. Il n'en avait jamais été autant heureux, il avait vraiment eu peur de retomber sur Dumbeldore ou qu'Hermione vienne le trouver. Il était bien trop grincheux le matin pour supporter les autres. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Neville l'évitait le matin, avait-il pensé, amusé. C'est pourquoi il avait soupiré de bonheur lorsqu'il avait mis un pas hors de la salle sans croiser personne. Le calme des couloirs lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient mené vers la salle de Godric et il était rentré dans la pièce avec un soupir de plaisir. Il avait salué l'homme et s'était jeté sur le canapé, grimaçant malgré lui lorsque son pied avait heurté violemment la table basse. L'homme aux reflets dorés avait gardé la bouche fermé attendant tout simplement que l'enfant parle. Et lorsque le jeune garçon l'avait fait, il avait grimacé à son tour. Godric savait très bien que de nombreux devins avaient déjà vécu ce genre de situation et que cela était tout sauf plaisant. Mais de ce qu'il en savait, Harry n'était absolument pas devin. Le silence avait pris place pendant quelques instants, Godric réfléchissant au problème de son héritier lorsque ce dernier avait frotté sa cicatrice. Et la lumière s'était faite dans l'esprit de l'ancien.

« Lepio ! » Avait appelé son ancêtre, faisant sursauter le brun. « Monsieur Potter ici présent va écrire une lettre pour nos amis Gobelins. Tu devras le faire parvenir dès qu'il l'aura fini et tu t'assureras qu'ils lui donnent un rendez-vous puis tu l'en informeras, sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Le jeune elfe avait acquiescé et avait observé Harry de ses grands yeux, attendant qu'il lui donne la lettre. Godric avait juste regardé son héritier un sourcil haussé et l'avait défié de faire une remarque. Le jeune Gryffondor avait juste soupiré et attrapé un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.

 _« Cher Rignit,_

 _Je me permets de vous adresser ce courrier afin d'obtenir un rendez-vous. Suite à un léger incident qui m'est arrivé, je me dois de découvrir la raison de ce phénomène. Bien que je souhaite vous en parler plus explicitement, je ne peux me le permettre. J'espère cependant pouvoir vous énoncer mon problème le plus rapidement possible._

 _En attente de votre réponse, que votre or fructifie._

 _Lord Harry James Potter. »_

Harry avait longuement soupiré en relisant sa lettre et alors qu'il allait l'écrire à nouveau, l'elfe de maison avait brusquement attrapé le courrier et avait disparu. Les yeux grands ouverts, il avait regardé son ancêtre choqué. Godric l'avait observé moqueur et amusé par sa surprise avant de changer de sujet pour ne pas le surprendre encore plus. Il lui avait alors demandé s'il allait contacter sa marraine ou non. Harry lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait un peu peur que son courrier soit intercepté par un membre du Ministère et que cela pose des problèmes à Amélia. Quand Godric lui avait demandé comment ils avaient fait pour communiquer, Harry lui avait dit que c'était son elfe de maison, Ellie, qui faisait parvenir les courriers mais qu'étant à Poudlard, il doutait pouvoir utiliser son elfe. Mais lorsque Ellie était apparue brusquement devant lui en lui demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il était resté bouche-bée, avant d'attraper à nouveau un parchemin.

 _« Chère Amélia,_

 _Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien pour toi. Comme convenu cet été, je me permets de t'écrire afin de t'informer de certains événements qui me sont arrivés récemment._

 _Après une longue journée, j'ai trouvé dans une salle un tableau d'un homme qui s'est révélé être Godric Gryffondor. Glissant un peu de magie dans le portrait, l'homme m'a informé que j'étais son descendant et que c'était uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai pu « activer » son tableau. Après une longue discussion, on a finalement réussi à se comprendre et il m'a conseillé de faire examiner ma cicatrice._

 _Alors que j'allais attendre pour prendre rendez-vous, hier, j'ai eu une vision d'un homme qui se faisait mordre. Au début, je n'ai pas reconnu la zone mais maintenant au calme, je me rends compte que Arthur Weasley s'est fait agresser au Ministère. Bien que je ne sache pas dans quelle partie cela est arrivée._

 _Godric et moi avons jugé nécessaire de te tenir informé de cet état de fait afin que tu puisses réagir et savoir ce qu'il se passe au Ministère. Je doute que Fudge soit au courant de quoique ce soit mais je pense que cela est une bonne idée que la Chef du Département de Justice soit au courant._

 _Sache également que j'ai pris rendez-vous avec les Gobelins afin de faire analyser ma cicatrice et connaître la raison de cette vision et agir en conséquence. Je te tiendrais au courant de ce qu'ils me diront._

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre à travers Ellie qui aura sûrement apposée un sort d'autodestruction, ne t'étonne pas si cette dernière brûle brusquement._

 _A très vite,_

 _Harry. »_

Sa lettre écrite, Harry l'avait confié à son elfe, un sourire aux lèvres quand cette dernière l'avait regardé de haut en bas, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Une fois que cette dernière était partie, Harry avait pris quelques instants pour soupirer, alors que Godric le regardait fixement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'autre homme avait remarqué que son héritier était perdu.

« Et si tu me parlais ? » Avait demandé Godric.

Harry l'avait regardé en mordillant sa lèvre, et avait longuement hésité.

« J'ai discuté avec mon parrain, » avait-il soupiré. « Je pensais qu'en lui faisant comprendre que j'étais triste et en colère contre lui, j'irai mieux, mais j'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, je ressens comme un manque. »

Godric l'avait juste regardé longuement et silencieusement, triste pour son hériter. Il savait à quel point l'homme était important pour lui malgré qu'Harry ait souvent été en colère contre lui, lui reprochant de nombreuses choses.

« Pourquoi ne pas renouer contact ? » Avait demandé le Fondateur.

« Je ne peux pas juste accepter de continuer comme avant, » avait grogné Harry. « J'ai l'impression d'avancer alors que Sirius est heureux de rester comme il est ! J'aimerai pouvoir voyager avec lui, faire pleins de choses, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de se faire innocenter ? » avait questionné l'autre homme. « Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec lui, après tout. »

« Cela doit-il forcément toujours venir de moi ? Il peut bien se débrouiller et comprendre que ce genre de vie ne me convient pas ? »

« Harry, » avait soupiré Godric. « Ton parrain a été emprisonné lors de sa vingtaine, il n'était pas encore assez mature au moment où il a été emprisonné. Azkaban est un lieu sombre, il a dû lutter pour s'en sortir, et sa fuite a également dû le perturber. Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'un coup de main, pourquoi ne pas lui donner ? »

Le jeune homme avait juste soupiré, comprenant très bien les paroles du membre de sa famille, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir jouer l'adulte pour Sirius, même s'il le voulait. Finalement, un silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que la montre d'Harry ait sonné neuf heures : il s'était alors redressé, avait salué son ancêtre et était rentré à son dortoir où il avait trouvé Neville assis sur le fauteuil qui lui avait juste sourit. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de chacun d'entre eux, un silence apaisant s'était installé entre eux.

« Harry ! » Entendirent-ils.

Relevant les yeux, Harry salua à son tour les jumeaux et Ron qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Fred se dirigea vers son ami, attrapa la tasse des mains de Harry et la posa sur la table devant eux avant de relever le jeune Potter et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci ! Merci ! »

Ses bras entourant le dos de Fred, il accepta l'étreinte et les remerciements silencieusement. Lorsque Fred le relâcha, son jumeau le remplaça alors que Ron ne fit que hocher la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, les deux jumeaux s'assirent sur les deux fauteuils, pendant que Neville se rapprochait d'Harry. Debout, Ron les regarda, avant de se concentrer sur son ami brun, légèrement indécis. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'intimité autour eux.

« Écoutes Harry, est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il, nerveusement

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, avant de se pencher en avant et d'attraper sa tasse. Buvant une gorgée, il sentit le bras de Neville passer derrière son épaule, en guise de soutien.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il. « La seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'est un serpent qui a attaqué ton père. Il est probable que ce soit une attaque de Voldemort, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« On a appris par notre frère, Bill, que Papa était de garde au Ministère pour surveiller un endroit pour l'Ordre du Phénix, » soupira Georges fatigué.

Harry se redressa et regarda ses amis. « Que s'est-il passé ? Après mon évanouissement ? »

Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, se demandant qui devait raconter. Ce fut finalement Neville qui prit la parole.

« Après que tu te sois évanoui, ta cicatrice a continué à saigner alors tu as été pris en charge par Pompom qui t'a emmené à l'infirmerie. De l'autre côté, Dumbeldore a utilisé la cheminée et a appelé Sirius pour l'informer de la situation d'Arthur. Après ça, il nous a demandé d'aller chercher Ron. Fred, Georges, Ginny et Ron sont alors partis par la cheminée directement à Saint Mangouste. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles d'eux jusqu'à ce matin. Je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie entre temps, ta cicatrice avait arrêté de saigner. »

Hochant la tête, Harry tourna la tête vers les roux les questionnant à son tour du regard. Ce fut finalement Fred qui ouvrit la bouche alors que Georges appelait un elfe de maison, demandant un tasse chaude de thé pour tout le monde.

« Quand on est arrivé à Saint Mangouste, notre mère et Bill étaient déjà présent alors pendant que ma mère parlait avec Ginny et un médicomage, on a pu discuter avec Bill. Comme on te l'a dit, notre père était en mission pour l'Ordre. Pour ce qu'on en sait, l'Ordre a été créé lors de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort pour lutter contre lui. Il y avait de nombreuses familles : les Potter, Londubat, Maugrey, et pleins d'autres. Tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre, c'est que notre père et d'autres sorciers protègent un objet au Ministère que veulent les Mangemorts. »

Harry colla brusquement sa cuisse contre celle de Neville, tentant d'apporter du réconfort à eux deux lorsque Georges évoqua leurs parents. Prenant une gorgée de sa nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud, alors que Neville avait un thé, il se mit à réfléchir aux nombreuses informations.

« Je pense qu'on devrait réagir, » murmura hargneusement Ron. « On devrait se venger ! »

Le jeune Londubat regarda le roux, surpris par ses paroles. Il savait que Ron avait un tempérament de feu, mais se venger de quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas était une mauvaise idée.

« Et comment veux-tu faire ça ? » Questionna Harry, sa main passant dans ses cheveux, révélant sa cicatrice encore rouge. « Tu veux qu'on aille affronter Voldemort sans savoir où il se trouve et sans aucune chance de s'en sortir ? »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Ron regarda son ami. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois et demi, presque deux qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et le brun lui manquait fortement. Lors de leur arrivée à l'école, il avait espéré que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour discuter ensemble. La relation entre Harry et Hermione était encore pire que la sienne, Harry était encore plus en colère contre elle que contre lui. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun lui en voulait autant. Certes, la fin d'année avait été compliqué entre eux. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de contacter le brun sachant que ce dernier avait besoin de calme. Il avait tellement envie de discuter avec lui pourtant.

« Non ! Mais pourquoi on ne s'attaque pas à des mangemorts ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Et tu en connais des mangemorts ? » Demanda Neville, septique.

Grimaçant, le roux soupira face à la question du Londubat, et encore plus en remarquant la proximité entre les deux. Jaloux, il lança un regard noir au blond. Parfois, il lui en voulait, pensant que Neville avait pris sa place. La jalousie présente dans son cœur, il regarda hargneusement le jeune Londubat.

« On peut s'attaquer aux Serpentards, » grogna Ron, en colère contre Neville.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard alors que Fred et Georges faisaient de même de leur côté. Puis les quatre fixèrent leur regard sur Ron.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on s'en prenne à eux ? » Demanda Fred, les sourcils froncés.

Le plus jeune des Roux fronça les sourcils à son tour face à la question de son frère. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le comprendre ?

« Ce sont des futurs mangemorts ! »

Soupirant à nouveau, Harry avala une gorgée de son chocolat alors que Neville secouait négativement la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Cracha Harry. « Par Merlin Ron ! Grandis un peu, non ?! »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Questionna froidement Ron, en colère contre Harry. « Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça?! »

Le regard coléreux, ledit Harry regarda son ami.

« Comme ça ? C'est à dire ? Je t'écoute. »

« Tu te comportes comme si tu étais toujours en colère contre moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?! Tu n'es plus le même Harry ! Le Harry que je connais n'aurait jamais laissé Ombrage l'insulter comme ça ! Et il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose pour venger mon père ! »

Grimaçant face à la voix élevée de Ron, Neville serra de sa main l'épaule d'Harry, le soutenant face à l'agressivité du roux. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que les deux garçons auraient du parler de leur différend. Le ressentiment et la colère qui irradiant des deux garçons étaient palpitantes.

« Tu as tort Ron. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai mûris. J'ai affronté Voldemort et des mangemorts l'année dernière. Je me fiche de ce qu'Ombrage me dit, elle ne vaut rien et je refuse de lui donner satisfaction ! Et oui, je veux venger ton père, mais je refuse de m'en prendre à d'autres juste parce que tu penses qu'ils sont des mangemorts à cause de leur affiliation ! »

La main serrée autour de sa tasse, Harry le regarda froidement, attendant une quelconque réponse de son ami. Mais ce dernier garda le silence, alors il reprit la parole.

« Écoutes Ron, tu es mon ami, mais je pense que toi et moi avons du mal à nous comprendre. Tu me dis que je ne suis plus le même et c'est peut-être le cas pour toi, mais pour moi, je ne peux pas redevenir celui que j'étais, pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne me lancerai plus sans réfléchir. Je ne suis plus seul aussi, Ron. J'ai Amélia maintenant avec moi. Si tu ne peux pas m'accepter comme ça, alors on ne peut plus être ami. »

La main tremblante, il avala une gorgée de son chocolat, attendant avec impatience la réponse du roux. Il savait que parfois, Ron avait du mal à comprendre les choses mais il espérait vraiment que ce coup-ci, il ouvre les yeux sur leur situation.

« Je sais pas, » murmura Ron. « J'ai envie d'être ton ami Harry, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut plus l'être. Mais, on peut toujours essayer, non ? »

Lui souriant, Harry se redressa lorsque du monde descendit dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers son dortoir après avoir salué ses amis. Allongé sur son lit, il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux les fermant et respirant doucement, libérant toutes les émotions qu'il avait conservé en lui depuis deux jours. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu un véritable combat contre le monde entier. S'assoupissant légèrement, il se redressa lorsque Neville le réveilla pour le repas du midi. Debout et plus en forme, il accompagna le blond jusqu'à la Grande Salle. De nombreux regards fixés sur lui, il les ignora et se posa avec Neville à côté des jumeaux. Harry savait très bien que la plupart des élèves étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pourtant il fit comme si tout allait bien. Le repas se passa calmement, les quatre Gryffondors discutant ensemble lorsqu'Ombrage se dirigea vers lui, un sourire horripilant sur les lèvres.

« Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h pour votre retenue Monsieur Potter et ce sera également 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Acceptant la sentence en silence, Harry hocha la tête puis se replongea directement dans son repas et dans la conservation. Un sourire aux lèvres, il accepta toute cette attention portée sur lui. Le repas se finit. Il allait se lever puis partir avec ses amis à la bibliothèque. Mais leur directrice de maison se rapproche d'eux et retint Harry quelques instants.

« Monsieur Potter, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous fassiez profil bas avec le Professeur Ombrage si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de problème avec le Ministère. »

Retenant sa colère, l'héritier de Gryffondor acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche puis se tourna brusquement refusant de rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que son professeur. Le brun rattrapa ses amis et marcha avec eux vers leur dortoir pour récupérer leurs bouquins avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Un soupir aux lèvres, il continua son chemin, lorsque brusquement, il entendit son nom être appelé. Se retournant, il remarqua son Professeur de Potion qui marchait précipitamment vers eux. Ses amis avancèrent un peu plus loin, attendant qu'Harry finisse de discuter.

« Monsieur Potter, le Directeur souhaite que je vous enseigne l'Occlumencie pour protéger votre esprit de telle vision. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par la réaction du Directeur.

« Je connais déjà l'Occlumencie, Professeur. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me l'enseignez. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Je trouve cela assez étrange la manière dont vous autres « professeurs » semblent d'un coup inquiets pour mon esprit. Quelque chose à me déclarer professeur ? »

Severus regarda le jeune homme devant lui silencieusement, acceptant la remarque. Ne faisant malgré tout pas confiance au jeune garçon, il tenta alors brusquement de pénétrer dans son esprit. Alors qu'il pensait avoir franchi les barrières, il se retrouva dans un cimetière. L'air sombre dans l'esprit du garçon lui permit pourtant de distinguer une silhouette debout. Se rapprochant d'elle, il sursauta lorsque la personne se retourna dévoilant un visage reptilien. Les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi, Severus regarda le mage noir lever sa baguette vers lui .

« Avada Kedavra, » murmura sinistrement la voix alors qu'il se faisait éjecter de l'esprit du brun.

Debout devant son professeur, Harry le regarda reprendre une brusque inspiration, avant de laisser un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Les sourcils haussés, il attendit que l'homme le regarde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« N'ayez crainte professeur, mon esprit va bien et est aussi sain que possible. »

Puis se détournant, il reprit son chemin, rejoignant ses amis, finalement heureux de sa journée. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il continua à discuter avec eux toute l'après-midi ainsi qu'au dîner. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il alla à sa retenue. Arrivé à la porte, il soupira et redressa son bouclier d'Occlumens, refusant de donner satisfaction à son professeur de DCFM. Il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrer.

Assise devant son bureau, Ombrage regarda le jeune Potter avancer dans sa salle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Elle avait finalement réussi à punir le jeune homme. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle tentait de lui nuire, mais rien à faire, il était bien trop prudent pour elle.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé le retour du Mage noir l'année précédente, Dolorès s'était vraiment sentie en colère contre le garçon qui ne cherchait que de l'attention. Comment un enfant tel que lui se permettait-il de débiter de tels mensonges ?! Après avoir longuement discuté avec Fudge, ils avaient décidé de faire en sorte que le jeune Potter ne vienne pas à Poudlard cette année. Et alors que leur plan était prêt, ils avaient appris que le jeune homme était émancipé. Ils avaient tenté par tous les moyens de faire en sorte d'annuler cette décision, mais face à Amélia Bones, ils avaient dû déclarer forfait. C'est pourquoi elle était à Poudlard, cette année. Elle devait étouffer la mauvaise graine.

Après avoir réussi à faire taire le jeune Ronald Weasley ainsi que tous les pro-Potter, elle avait tout tenté pour punir le garçon, mais il avait longuement résisté, jusqu'à ce fameux cours où il l'avait insulté. Minerva McGonagall ainsi que Dumbeldore étaient venus la voir lui expliquant que cela était indépendant de la volonté du jeune Potter, mais elle s'en fichait, elle allait le punir, et prendre plaisir à ça.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Potter, » parla-t-elle sournoisement. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de sortir vos affaires, une plume et un parchemin, vous attendent. »

Regardant le jeune homme s'asseoir, elle attrapa sa baguette et inscrivit _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_ sur le tableau.

« Vous me ferez cinquante lignes. Une fois que vous aurez fini, vous pourrez partir en espérant que la leçon sera _inscrite en vous_. »

Elle observa alors le jeune homme attraper la plume, et commençait à écrire avant de s'arrêter et de lever les yeux vers elle. Un sourcil haussé, elle le défia.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun, Professeur, » cracha Harry.

La colère déformant ses traits, ledit Harry continua à écrire en silence alors que sa main le brûlait. Cette sale vache l'obligeait à faire une punition avec une plume de sang. Son poing serré autour de sa boule de sentiment, dans sa poche, il continua à écrire, se forçant à ne pas sortir sa baguette et lui lancer un sort cuisant.

Une fois les cinquante lignes écrites, il salua son professeur, sortit de la salle et frappa brusquement sur le mur. Du sang dégoulina de sa main, mais il ne le remarqua pas, la colère déformant ses traits. Combien d'élèves avaient été puni ainsi ?! Les sourcils froncés, il respira bruyamment alors qu'il regardait le dos de sa main. Inscrit sur sa propre chair, la punition d'Ombrage était une véritable torture.

« Harry ? »

Se retournant prêt à insulter la personne qui venait de l'appeler, il regarda son professeur de Sortilèges debout devant lui. Celui-ci l'observait les sourcils froncés, un bouclier autour de lui.. Les yeux sur le petit homme, Harry n'ouvrit pourtant pas la bouche, la haine sur ses traits. Pourquoi personne ne s'était intéressé aux punitions de la mauvaise femme ?

« Tu devrais calmer ta magie, Harry, avant d'attirer de l'attention indésirable. »

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, le jeune héritier ferma les yeux, attrapa la boule de sentiment dans sa poche, la serra fortement entre ses deux mains, et tenta de se calmer, lui et sa magie. Lorsqu'il réussit, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le professeur.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il, la voix enroué.

« Je fais une ronde Harry, le couvre-feu est passé depuis une demi-heure, » répondit Filius. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant du sang sur la main du garçon.

Laissant le temps à Harry de reprendre ses esprits, il lança un sort, effaçant les traces de sang sur le sol et le mur. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il regarda le jeune homme qui semblait déconnecté de son environnement. La colère déformait ses traits.

« Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » sourit-il. Lorsqu'un hochement de tête lui répondit, il prit chemin vers les cuisines, accompagné du jeune homme qui gardait le silence. Arrivé devant un portrait, il caressa doucement la poire, dévoilant les cuisines. Le professeur et son élève rentrèrent en silence et s'assirent autour d'une table présente à gauche de l'entrée. Un elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux et posa devant chacun des deux hommes une tasse de thé au jasmin fumante. Avalant une gorgée, Harry ferma les yeux se sentant brusquement fatigué.

« Tu étais en retenue avec Ombrage, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Filius, la tasse entre ses petites mains. Harry hocha la tête. « T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »

L'élève garda le silence quelques instants, les yeux toujours fermés. Respirant l'odeur de son thé, il les ouvrit et regarda son professeur.

« Est-ce que les châtiments corporels sont autorisés à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il. Recevant une réponse négative de son professeur, il grogna. Les mains tremblantes, le souffle court, il fixa son professeur les yeux haineux alors que la colère déformait de nouveau les traits de son visage.

Surpris par autant de ressentiment envers lui, Filius prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qui aurait put se passer entre les deux personnes, craignant le pire. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il se fit couper par le jeune homme.

« Cette salope d'Ombrage utilise une plume qui utilise notre sang comme encre ! Comment vous avez pu laisser cette garce agir aussi impunément ?! »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Filius fût choqué par l'information. Le souffle coupé, il regarda le jeune homme coléreux. Comprenant la raison de sa haine, il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche.

« Elle l'a utilisé contre toi ? Que t'a-t-elle fait écrire ? »

Levant sa main, Harry lui montra la petite cicatrice présente sur le dos de sa main. Las de cette situation, Flitwich termina sa tasse de thé, alors que le silence s'éternisait. S'en voulant de s'en être pris à son professeur sans aucune raison, il soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table. Décidé à finir le plus vite cette conversation pour aller dormir, il regarda le sorcier.

« Ecoutez, » commença le brun. « Je refuse d'aller voir ma Directrice de Maison ou même Dumbeldore, alors est-ce que vous, vous pourriez leur dire ce qu'elle fait ? Ainsi elle arrêtera. Je ne pense pas être le seul élève à subir cette punition. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure solution, » murmura le Professeur alors qu'Harry écarquillait ses yeux. « Elle ne sera pas punie si nous passons par l'un des deux. Mais toi, jeune homme, tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire deux pierres d'un coup. »

La tête penchée sur le côté, Harry ne comprit pas ce que le Professeur voulait lui dire.

« Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si par le plus grand des hasards, l'un des proches de la Chef du Département de Justice, l'informe des actes barbares d'un professeur ? »

Ouvrant grands les yeux, Harry rigola.

« Cela créerait sûrement un joli bazar. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Va-t-on pouvoir revoir Sirius ? Les Gobelins vont-ils dire à Harry ce qu'il a ?

Ron et Harry, début d'une différente amitié ?

Dites moi tout !

Bonnes fêtes à tous.

Khay.


	9. Chapitre 8 : A ses Côtés

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Coucou !

Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous été gâté ? :)

Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu posté de preview pour le chapitre précédent.

J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour la nouvelle année. Avez-vous des résolutions ?

Je poste rapidement ce chapitre dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise aussi ! :)

On se retrouve plus bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_

 _A ses côtés._

Son plat devant lui, Harry tenta de ne pas bailler de nouveau. La nouvelle semaine qui commençait lui semblait déjà longue. Réveillé tôt par les jumeaux pour que lui et Neville mangent avec eux, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une tasse de thé dans la main, il regarda les nombreux hiboux qui traversaient la Grande Salle.

La veille, il avait trouvé quelques instants pour écrire un mot à Amélia, l'avertissant des punitions d'Ombrage, à travers Ellie, lui demandant de vite lui répondre. La femme lui avait alors demandé de rester discret et de lui faire confiance, elle s'occupait de tout. Il avait juste accepter sa réponse et avait remercié Ellie de son travail, ainsi que Lepio qui l'avait averti que Rignit souhaitait le voir lors de la prochaine sortie scolaire.

Harry avait voulu en informer Godric, mais le soir même alors qu'il allait partir, il avait retrouvé Fred, Georges, Ron et Neville assis dans la salle commune. Il les avait rejoint un sourire aux lèvres et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Finalement, il était allé se coucher, décidé à parler le lendemain à Godric.

C'est pourquoi il fut étonné lorsqu'un petit hibou se posa devant lui, tenant dans sa patte une lettre qui lui était adressée. Haussant un sourcil, il attrapa la lettre et offrit à l'animal un bout de son bacon. Son nom sur l'enveloppe, il tenta du mieux qu'il put de reconnaître l'écriture mais celle-ci ne lui disait absolument rien. Un regard vers Neville, il remarqua que ce dernier tenait également un courrier dans sa main. Tout en haussant les épaules, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Je me doute que tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part, mais je me devais de t'envoyer un mot pour te remercier. J'ai appris par Bill et maman que c'était grâce à toi si mon père était en vie._

 _Je pensais te voir le soir-même à l'hôpital, mais les jumeaux m'ont annoncé que ta cicatrice t'avait fait mal et qu'ils ne pensaient pas te voir. Surtout que ta relation avec Ron n'était plus la même. Alors, je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen de te remercier est à travers une lettre. Donc me voilà en train de t'écrire._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, et que ta cicatrice ne te fait plus mal. As-tu déjà consulté pour savoir pourquoi elle te faisait autant souffrir ? Si tu souhaites, je connais quelques bons médicomages qui pourraient faire le déplacement._

 _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle marche, mais si jamais ta cicatrice venait à te faire à nouveau mal, n'hésite pas à utiliser la boule au sentiment que je t'ai donné, peut-être diminuera-t-elle la douleur ?_

 _J'espère avoir très vite de tes nouvelles._

 _Prends soin de toi, Harry._

 _Charlie Weasley. »_

Choqué, Harry regarda à nouveau le nom de son correspondant, avant de laisser un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un courrier d'une autre personne qu'Amélia ou Anderson, son avocat. Heureux, il leva la tête vers les jumeaux qui partaient à leur cours, les saluant, avant de tourner la tête vers Neville.

La mâchoire serrée, Neville relisait à nouveau la lettre que son Oncle venait de lui envoyer. Ce dernier lui annoncé qu'il allait être de la partie pour Noël et qu'il serait bien qu'ils aillent tous les deux rendre visite à ses parents, étant donné qu'il n'y était pas allé de tout l'été. Serrant la lettre jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se déchire légèrement sur le côté, il releva la tête vers Harry lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur le bas de son dos, le regard interrogateur.

« De mauvaises nouvelles? »

Une main dans ses cheveux, le blond tenta du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas crier sur son ami, qui n'avait rien fait. Déchirant la lettre, il regarda tristement son camarade, la bouche toujours close.

« Lèves-toi, » ordonna Harry. « Je vais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Obéissant au brun, Neville le suivit. Remarquant qu'Harry prenait le chemin du dortoir, il se demanda s'il avait raté quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, il le suivit, l'esprit toujours perturbé par la lettre de son oncle. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas lorsque Harry s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'attrape par son coude, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Prépares-toi à être choqué ! » Rigola Harry.

La porte ouverte, il invita son ami à le suivre. Tout en saluant son ancêtre, il s'installa sur le fauteuil alors qu'une tasse de thé apparaissait sur la table basse avant d'observer Neville.

« On s'est déjà vu quelque part ? » Questionna doucement le blond. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu le portrait de cet homme mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry invita Neville à s'asseoir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Neville, je te présente mon ancêtre, Godric Gryffondor. Godric, je te présente Neville Franck Londubat, mon frère de coeur. »

Avalant de travers sa salive, Neville se mit à tousser fortement alors que Godric éclatait de rire dans son portrait. Pendait qu'Harry frottait le dos de Neville pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, Godric se mit à les observer doucement. Les deux garçons semblaient communiquer sans parler. Amusé, il regarda Harry passer son bras autour des épaules de Neville qui le fixait.

« Quand je disparais plusieurs heures de suite, c'est pas pour voir une petite amie, mais pour voir ce vieil homme ! »

Choqué, Neville attrapa le verre d'eau qui venait d'apparaître devant lui et en avala une gorgée, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Tu déconnes ? » S'exclama-t-il finalement. « Godric Gryffondor est ton ancêtre ? »

Alors que les deux hommes hochaient la tête, Neville éclata de rire amusé.

« Attends, ça veut dire que Poudlard t'appartient ? Epouse-moi ? » S'amusa-t-il, avant de se frotter le menton, joueur. « Quoique non, tu es trop célèbre pour moi. »

Amusé, Harry claqua l'arrière de la tête à Neville, alors que Godric ricanait.

« Je me demandais si un jour tu amènerais quelqu'un ici, et si oui, comment serais cette personne, » rigola-t-il. « Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu ! »

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, Harry raconta alors à Neville sa première rencontre avec l'homme, ainsi que leurs nombreux rendez-vous au fil des dernières semaines. L'écoutant sans l'interrompre, Neville se sentit bien pour son ami. Le voir sourire aussi sincèrement et facilement le rassurait. Après la crise qu'il avait traversé à cause de sa cicatrice, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'Harry se renferme sur lui. Mais d'une certaine manière, ce dernier était resté le même, bien que légèrement plus … sombre, et aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin la raison. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Harry termina de tout lui raconter, autant pour Godric, que pour Ombrage et les autres, il se tourna vers l'homme dans le tableau souriant.

« Merci, » sourit-il.

Godric fixa le blond un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le nom du garçon revenait dans ses conversations avec Harry. Bien au contraire. Son hériter ne tarissait pas d'éloges envers son ami. Toujours présent pour lui, Godric savait que Neville était le premier à désamorcer les situations de crises que rencontraient Harry.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, jeune homme, » contra-t-il. « Je pense que sans toi, le petit garçon à côté de toi aurait depuis longtemps détruit l'école. »

Neville regarda son ami tirer la langue à son ancêtre. Sans savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il tapota l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier le regarda, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

« Merci, de m'avoir amené ici et m'avoir fait découvert ton secret. »

« N'importe, » balaya Harry.

« Tu l'as fais exprès, hein ? » Demanda Neville, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Pour me changer les idées ? »

Haussant les épaules, Harry détourna le regard, légèrement gêné de s'être fait aussi vite attraper. La tête penchée en arrière, Neville en oublia Godric lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à Harry la raison de sa colère. Le brun n'ouvrit pas la bouche, acceptant les paroles tremblantes de son ami de s'exprimer.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir au Manoir Potter pour les vacances, » proposa Harry. « Et au pire, si jamais ta Grand-mère n'est pas d'accord, le jour où ton Oncle voudra que vous y alliez, tu m'enverras un message et je viendrais lui lancer un sort. »

« Et si tu fais ça, tu iras en prison, » rigola Neville, triste.

« Ca me dérange pas plus que ça. Tu as sûrement plus fais pour moi que je ne pourrais en faire pour toi. Alors si je dois aller en prison pour toi, c'est pas grave, tu m'apporteras des oranges, » ricana le brun.

Neville nota l'air sérieux de son ami. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il ne vit aucune hésitation. Peu importe s'il devait aller en prison pour lui, il le ferait. Abaissant sa tête, il posa ses mains devant ses yeux, retenant ses larmes. Ému, il ferma les yeux, se sentant libre d'un poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

« Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai dis dans le train que si rien de tout ça ne nous était arrivé, on aurait pu grandir ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

Hochant la tête, Harry tenta de comprendre son ami.

« On aurait sûrement grandi comme des frères, tu sais, » répondit Harry. « Mais je pense pas qu'on puisse changer les choses. »

« Non c'est vrai, le passé est le passé, » se levant, Neville demanda à Harry de se redresser à son tour. « Mais notre futur n'est toujours pas écrit. Alors, tu sais quoi ? » Harry secoua négativement la tête. « Je te jure qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras mon frère. Peu importe notre sang, notre ascendance, notre éducation, tu es et tu seras jusqu'à ma mort mon frère. Je te protégerais, te seconderais, te réconforterais comme le fait un frère. Peu importe si pour toi je ne suis qu'un ami. Je te jure sur ma vie d'être là. »

Une brusque lueur sortit du cœur de Neville et se dirigea vers la poitrine d'Harry. Choqué, Harry regarda la lueur s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois, tentant de les chasser. L'émotion lui nouant la gorge, il se la racla plusieurs fois. Pourtant, il se rapprocha de Neville et le serra fortement dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler. Il sentit alors les bras du blond le serrer à leur tour. Reniflant, il se força à parler.

« Bien sûr que oui que tu es mon frère ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu es ma famille ! Tu …, tu es.. » Le souffle court, Harry se força à reprendre son calme. « Tu es plus que mon ami, t'es bête ou quoi ?! »

Une autre lueur sortit d'Harry se rapprocha de celle de Neville. Lorsque les deux lueurs se lièrent, elles explosèrent, illuminant violemment la pièce. Les yeux fermés, les deux hommes se séparèrent choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Levant le regard vers son ancêtre, Harry le questionna.

« Vous venez de pratiquer une forme de magie ancienne, » murmura surpris Godric. « C'est assez rare que deux personnes soient capables de réaliser cette forme surtout, c'est une magie de cœur. Incroyable ! »

Le regard sur l'autre homme, les deux garçons ne comprirent pas l'implication de l'acte magique.

« Extraordinaire ! » Se reprenant, Godric regarda Harry. « Tu m'as dis que ta mère utilisait l'Ancienne Magie ? » Harry acquiesça. « Et vos mères sont chacune vos marraines ? Incroyable ! Je pense que vous savez que lors de la naissance des enfants, un peu de magie parentale est toujours présente dans leurs corps. Grâce à ça et à votre lien filial, votre magie a réagi à vos sentiments et votre serment. »

Les yeux pétillants, Godric regarda les nouveaux frères, perdus.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez, que ce soit dans les registres du Ministère ou encore chez les Gobelins ou même à Poudlard, vous êtes frères ! Même si vos noms de famille sont différents, pour la magie vous êtes une famille ! »

Les yeux grands ouverts, les deux grands garçons comprirent alors l'implication de leurs paroles. Tous les deux assis sur le canapé se regardèrent. Sans échanger aucun mot, ils continuèrent à se fixer, alors que Godric les observait admiratif. Finalement, se dirent-ils, cela ne changeait rien à leur relation, elle devenait juste officielle.

Ce fut dans cet état d'euphorie et de sérénité que les deux garçons passèrent leur semaine. Si le Lundi, Harry avait pensé que la semaine serait longue, ce vendredi soir, il ne pouvait que dire le contraire. Les jours étaient passés sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Après leur acte magique, Harry avait demandé confirmation à Amélia qui lui avait affirmé que maintenant lui et Neville étaient frères. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient mit personne d'autres au courant, à part les jumeaux, qui avaient été étonné, mais qui finalement l'avaient bien pris. Harry en avait par contre, aussi parlé à son professeur de Sortilège qui avait été déçu de ne pas voir de ses propres yeux l'acte magique. Harry lui avait alors proposé de le regarder à travers la pensine, si Neville était d'accord. Leur cours du matin avait été à ce propos.

Il avait également échangé quelques lettres avec Charlie qui lui avait proposé de se rencontrer lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Bien sûr, Harry avait accepté, heureux de revoir le roux et de pouvoir le remercier une nouvelle fois pour la boule de sentiment, qui lui avait fortement servi ces derniers-jours avec Hermione qui ne faisait que le suivre et le harceler.

« On s'assoit où ? »

Tournant la tête vers Neville, Harry regarda un peu toutes les tables de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il remarqua Théodore Nott assis tout seul. Il invita Neville à le suivre et se dirigea vers la table du Serpentard.

« On peut s'asseoir ? »

Lorsque le brun l'invita de sa main à prendre place, il commença à tirer ses affaires pour faire son devoir de Sortilège alors que Neville attrapait celui de Métamorphose. Le silence s'installa entre les trois garçons pendant que tous les autres élèves observaient ce drôle de trio.

« Merci pour la dernière fois, » murmura Harry. « De m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie. »

Puis il replongea dans son devoir alors que Neville regardait le Serpentard, yeux bleus face aux yeux gris. Les deux garçons ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, tous les deux s'observant silencieusement. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du Nott alors que Neville se mit à rougir brusquement et sans raison. Baissant la tête, il se replongea dans son devoir, ne la relevant uniquement lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione debout à côté d'Harry.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? » Demanda Hermione.

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle espéra que son ancien meilleur ami accepte. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Lorsque Harry hocha la tête, acceptant de lui parler, elle lui sourit, heureuse. Le brun se leva et l'invita à sortir de la bibliothèque pour ne troubler personne. Se dirigeant vers une salle de classe, elle regarda le brun poser ses fesses sur le rebord d'une table alors qu'elle se mettait face à lui. Calmement, elle reprit sa respiration.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on s'éloigne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda Harry passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux alors que la gauche serrait quelque chose dans sa poche. Les yeux verts de son ami lui lançaient des éclairs.

« Es-tu juste sérieuse ?! » Répliqua-t-il froidement. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton comportement ?! »

Les yeux au sol, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr que si, qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Et elle avait tenté de se modérer mais elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer autrement son inquiétude. Elle avait vraiment peur pour son ami. Cet été, alors qu'elle était au Square Grimmaud, elle avait lu de nombreux livres en rapport avec la cicatrice d'Harry. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme luttait depuis des années contre Voldemort mais aujourd'hui, il était plus puissant et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de Harry.

« C'est parce que je m'inquiéte pour toi Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Harry laissa échapper un rire amer. « C'est vrai, tu as raison, alors que ma cicatrice était en sang, c'était mieux pour moi de voir Dumbeldore que Pompom. On sait tous qu'il est le meilleur Médicomage de cette maudite école ! »

La colère déformait les traits d'Harry. Enserrant encore plus la boule, il se força à se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus montrer à Hermione qu'il était faible.

« Tu as eu cinq mois pour me montrer que tu étais mon amie et que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Mais toi, tu m'as juste fliqué. Tu m'as harcelé à chaque fois que je touchais mon front, tu m'as suivi pour que je parle à Dumbeldore alors que tu sais que lui et moi ne parlons plus. Tu as même tenté de m'engueuler parce que j'ai disparu cet été sans savoir si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. » Reprenant son souffle, il regarda son ancienne amie. « Ne me demande pas d'être ton ami lorsque ton intérêt est pour le Survivant et non pas pour Harry. »

Alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper quelques larmes, Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à mettre un terme à cet entretien.

« S'il te plait Harry, je suis désolée, je m'inquiète juste pour toi ! Laisse moi continuer à être ton amie, s'il te plait ! »

La tête basse, ledit Harry inspira puis expira.

« Si tu veux être mon amie, prouves-moi que tu t'intéresses à moi, pour moi, et pas pour autre chose. »

Ouvrant la porte, il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque rejoindre son frère. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il croisa les jumeaux Weasley qui arrivaient vers lui tandis que de l'autre côté, Neville le rejoignait avec leurs affaires, les joues rouges. Un sourcil haussé, il regarda le blond, amusé.

« Je pense que nos devoirs peuvent attendre, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il attrapait Harry par le coude, le forçant à avancer, les jumeaux les suivant.

Le regard vers Harry, Neville se pencha vers lui et lui murmura doucement : « Peut-on amener les jumeaux dans la salle à Godric ? » Haussant les épaules, Harry accepta. Alors les quatre hommes partirent en direction de la salle.

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle. Les yeux sur le tableau qui les salua, ce fut finalement Georges qui le reconnut en premier.

« Par les couilles de Godric ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Elles vont bien et aimeraient rester à leur place, » ricana Godric.

Surpris, les deux roux avaient fixé leur regards sur leurs amis qui avaient juste haussé les épaules.

« Fred, Georges, voici Godric Gryffondor, l'un des nombreux ancêtre d'Harry, Godric, voici Frédéric et Georges Weasley, des amis farceurs à nous. »

Les présentations et le choc passés, les quatre hommes s'assirent autour de la table basse alors que des tasses de thé ou de chocolat chaud apparaissaient sur la table. Pendant que les jumeaux posaient de nombreuses questions à Godric à propos des types de blagues qui se faisaient à son époque, Harry donna un coup de coude à son frère.

« Pourquoi t'étais tout rouge ? » Demanda-t-il moqueur alors que les joues de Neville se couvrirent de rouge à nouveau. « Regarde, tu rougis à nouveau. »

« Tais toi Potter ! » grogna le blond gêné. Se raclant la gorge, il attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « Théo m'a averti que …, »commença-t-il.

« Oh ! » S'exclama Harry amusé. « J'ai compris ! »

« J'ai dis « tais-toi Potter !, » Harry fit semblant de coudre ses lèvres alors que Neville reprit la parole. « Je disais donc Théodore Nott m'a averti que certains septièmes années souhaitent attaquer l'un de nous sous ordre de leurs parents. »

« Pourquoi voudraient-ils …, » commença Georges.

« … nous attaquer maintenant ? » Termina Fred.

La main devant sa bouche, Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément, avant de s'exclamer. Les regards convergèrent alors vers lui.

« Amélia m'a dit que depuis quelques temps, certaines personnes se posent des questions face aux attaques isolées qui ont eu lieu, » Et c'était vrai, trois anciens aurors, ayant lutter contre Voldemort, avaient été retrouvé assassinés avec leur famille. « Il semblerait qu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi lorsque j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Donc peut-être qu'il a peur que je me décide à parler à nouveau. »

« Et du coup, il chercherait à te faire taire autant que possible, » murmura Neville. « On peut pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. »

Le silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Le pire problème qui puisse nous arriver est qu'on se retrouve avec un porteloin dans les mains et qu'on se fasse enlever, » frissonna Harry.

« Pourquoi ne pas créer un médaillon familial ? » Demanda brusquement Godric.

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, attendant qu'il explicite.

« Je ne sais pas trop si cette pratique est toujours d'actualité, mais lorsqu'on avait un enfant, on enchantait un collier ou une bague qu'on glissait à l'enfant et dessus, on apposait des sorts défensifs, » expliqua Godric. « C'était une protection. »

« On pourrait peut-être en créer nous aussi …, » parla Fred.

« … qui réagirait face aux sorts et peut-être même mettre un porteloin de secours dessus. » Compléta Georges.

« Avec le Professeur Flitwick, on a vu un sort de magie ancienne qui permettait de se protéger contre les faibles sorts, » proposa Harry. « Peut-être que je peux tenter de l'apposer sur un objet. »

« On devrait aussi mettre un signal d'alerte dessus, » proposa Neville. « Par exemple, si l'un d'entre nous est en danger, qu'il touche ou je ne sais pas le médaillon et que grâce à ça, cela averti les autres ? »

« C'est une très bonne idée, » s'exclama Godric. « Je vous conseille d'utiliser de l'argent, c'est un bon conducteur de magie ! »

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux semaines, les quatre Gryffondor se retrouvèrent chaque soir dans la salle de Godric a tenté d'enchanter un médaillon. Parfois ils arrivaient à déposer quelques sorts alors que d'autres fois, l'objet se brisait à cause de la surcharge de magie. Grâce à Ellie, ils avaient pu avoir de nombreux médaillons. Godric leur avait proposé d'apposer un emblème sur le bijou pour le reconnaître plus facilement. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient tous les quatre décidé de prendre un Gryffon entouré serpent. Alors que le Gryffon était la pour les sorts défensifs, le serpent était là pour le Porteloin. Malgré leur grand avancement, tous les cinq savaient que le collier n'était pas prêt. Mais ils le gardèrent autour de leur cou, par précaution.

Ce fut finalement la veille de le sortie à Pré-au-lard que les quatre Gryffondors décidèrent de s'octroyer une soirée de libre. Alors qu'ils allaient à la Grande Salle pour dîner, ils sursautèrent lorsque Ellie apparut devant eux. Effrayés, ils se sentirent bêtes et rangèrent leurs baguettes alors que l'elfe de maison les regardait légèrement moqueuse.

« Une lettre pour Maitre Harry de la part de la Maitresse Amélia. »

Prenant la courrier, Harry regarda son elfe disparaître. Ouvrant le parchemin, il haussa les épaules avant de la tendre à ses amis.

 _« Sois au dîner ce soir. »_

Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, les quatre saluèrent Ron qui était déjà présent. Dans la bonne humeur, ils se servirent à manger et discutèrent entre eux, calmement lorsque brusquement les portes s'ouvrirent.

Debout, Amélia marchait la tête haute, accompagnée de cinq aurors ainsi que de Anderson Jones, l'avocat des Potter. Les regardant passer devant lui, Harry ne se leva pourtant pas. Amélia se dirigea vers la table des professeurs alors qu'Anderson posait une main sur l'épaule de son client, un sourire aux lèvres, le saluant lui et ses amis. Le silence dans la salle, tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de la Chef du Département de Justice.

« Il nous est parvenu que l'un des professeurs présents à Poudlard utilise une forme barbare de punition, violant de nombreuses Lois, » Sa voix amplifiée par le silence, Amélia laissa son regard parcourir la Grande Salle. « Chaque élève ayant subi cette barbarie a la possibilité de porter plainte auprès de moi ou d'un auror. Maître Anderson Jones, debout à côté de Monsieur Potter est d'accord pour assurer gratuitement votre défense. »

Les regards convergèrent vers l'homme qui se contenta de sourire, avant de revenir sur Amélia. Le regard sur Dumbeldore qui allait ouvrir la bouche, Amélia l'empêcha de parler. Faisant signe à ses aurors, ses derniers se rapprochèrent d'Ombrage.

« Madame Dolorès Jane Ombrage vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour acte de violence sur mineur, harcèlement moral sur mineur, usage d'un artefact sombre, violation de la charte Ministérielle, » parla un des Aurors. « Vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous le désirez. »

« Comment osez-vous ?! Ne savez-vous pas qui je suis ?! » Cria la femme en rose, choquée. « Attendez que le Ministre Fudge apprenne cela ! Vous allez perdre votre travail, Amélia ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, ladite Amélia se rapprocha de la femme, amusée.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions il y a maintenant deux heures pour corruption, il est en prison. »

Et le chaos éclata dans la salle après les paroles de la femme. Levant la main, le silence se réinstalla.

« Bien, que tous les élèves ayant subis une punition de cette femme se lèvent. »

Une vingtaine d'élèves se levèrent brusquement. Se tournant vers Dumbeldore qui semblait choqué, elle le défia de parler.

« Cela est triste, Professeur Dumbeldore, que ce soit à moi de faire votre travail. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca vous a plu ?

Adieu Fudge et Ombrage, ça vous plait ?

Harry et Neville sont finalement des vrai frères, pas trop surpris ? :)

Je vous laisse là, en vous souhaitant à tous une bonne année.

Qu'elle soit meilleur que celle de 2016. :)

A très vite,

Khay.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Sa profonde âme

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées. Et que vous allez bien.

Me voici moi avec le Chapitre 9, qui me plait beaucoup.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes courtes réponses aux reviews, j'ai vraiment manqué de temps sur le coup ... Ma soirée est loin d'être terminée.

Je tenais également à remercier **Louisana NoGo** et Patmol25 pour leurs relectures de mon chapitre ! :)

Dans ce chapitre, je dirai qu'on a de la tendresse, de la tristesse et du courage !

Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 _Sa profonde âme._

Appuyé contre le mur du pub « Les Trois balais », Charlie regarda les nombreux adolescents qui passaient devant lui. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, de bottines montantes et d'une veste en cuir noire laissant apparaître son pull bleu foncé. Le roux porta ses mains au niveau de sa bouche, soufflant dessus en espérant les chauffer légèrement. L'hiver s'installait doucement, mais sûrement.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la fameuse sortie à Pré-au-lard que les élèves de Poudlard attendaient tous impatiemment. A entendre les éclats de rire et à voir les regards joyeux, Charlie ne doutait absolument pas que les étudiants en profiteraient pleinement. Et lui aussi avait l'intention d'en profiter.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que lui et Harry échangeaient de nombreux courriers, discutant de petites choses comme le Quidditch, que le brun pratiquait encore, ou de sujets plus graves comme la guerre ou la famille. Charlie n'avait dit à personne qu'il correspondait avec le jeune homme. Il savait très bien qu'Harry était encore en froid avec des membres de sa famille ou avec des contacts tels que Sirius ou Remus, c'est pourquoi il gardait cela secret.

Au départ, Charlie n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer le brun à Pré-au-lard, mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà rendez-vous chez les Gobelins pour sa cicatrice, il avait alors décidé de venir le voir et de le faire transplaner à Gringotts s'il le voulait. Et bien sûr, Harry avait accepté, heureux de le revoir et de pouvoir le remercier à nouveau de lui avoir donné la boule de sentiment, qui lui avait beaucoup servi.

« Charlie ! »

Se tournant, le roux se redressa et glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Souriant, il salua les quatre garçons qui venaient droit vers lui. Son regard glissa d'abord vers ses deux frères qui lui souriaient, amusés, alors que de l'autre côté le jeune blond, Neville Londubat, le regardait, le jugeant de son regard. Lui souriant malgré tout, il se rapprocha de ses frères et les enlaça dans ses bras, avant de tendre une main à Neville qui la serra en retour, pour finalement se rapprocher de Harry et passer son bras autour de l'épaule du brun, un peu plus petit.

« Comment allez-vous ? » S'exclama-t-il, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers lui de temps en temps.

« Tu n'es pas au courant …, » commença l'un de ses frères.

« … mais hier un crapaud a rejoint son marais. » Eclata de rire l'autre.

Un sourcil haussé, Charlie se tourna vers les deux autres garçons, cherchant une explication.

« Hier, Amélia est venue arrêter Ombrage, vu qu'elle utilisait des plumes de sang, » lui traduisit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est vrai, se rappela-t-il ! Ce matin, alors qu'il se préparait, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la gazette, où il avait noté que l'actuel Ministre Fudge avait été arrêté pour de nombreux crimes. Pour le moment, Amélia Bones était à la tête du Ministère, le temps que de nouvelles élections aient lieu.

« C'est bien fait pour elle, » rigola le roux. « Mais comment était-elle au courant ? »

« Demande au brun à côté de toi, » répliqua Neville, amusé.

Baissant son regard vers Harry, il le questionna du regard.

« C'est moi qui l'ai averti qu'elle utilisait des plumes, et que les professeurs ne faisaient rien contre ça, » répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Eclatant de rire, il resserra sa prise autour des épaules du brun, avant de tourner son regard vers les autres.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, avant que l'heure du rendez-vous ne passe, » finit-il par dire. « Je vous le ramène avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. »

Saluant ses amis, Harry suivit alors Charlie qui le mena vers la Cabane Hurlante tout en discutant de petits sujets. Arrivés là-bas, le roux regarda le jeune dans les yeux, questionneur.

« Je sais que tu as une mauvaise expérience avec les systèmes de déplacements sorciers, mais me feras-tu confiance ? »

Hochant la tête, Harry agrippa la boule de sentiment dans sa main, diminuant son stress, alors que Charlie le rapprochait de lui et lui ordonnait de ne pas le lâcher. Inspirant fortement l'odeur du roux, ils transplanèrent directement au Chemin de Traverse dans la Zone de Transplanage. Arrivées là-bas, Harry continua à s'agripper à Charlie, espérant que son envie de vomir parte vite. Après plusieurs minutes, le brun releva la tête vers son ami et lui murmura qu'il pouvait bouger. Par peur de régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait avalé, Harry n'ouvrit pas le bouche jusqu'à leur arrivée à Gringotts.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Rignit. »

Le Gobelin hocha la tête et lui demanda de le suivre. Alors que Charlie allait lui laisser son intimité, Harry lui agrippa la manche de sa veste, avec un regard suppliant. Le roux fixa longuement le brun, voulant s'assurer qu'il était sûr de lui. Finalement, il attrapa doucement la main d'Harry, la serra puis la lâcha. Mettant sa main dans le bas du dos d'Harry, il l'invita à reprendre sa marche vers le bureau de son conseiller financier.

« Lord Potter, asseyez-vous, » Rignit parla durement. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul. Monsieur Weasley, j'imagine ? »

Interloqué, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry face au comportement du Gobelin. Il savait très bien que la plupart des Gobelins n'aimaient pas perdre de temps avec leurs clients et que leurs paroles étaient dures, mais celui qu'il avait en face de lui était différent. Il semblait presque gronder Harry. Non, il grondait Harry par son regard, sa façon de parler, jugea finalement Charlie. Mais à voir comment le brun réagissait cela semblait être normal.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » murmura Harry alors que Rignit attrapait son dossier. « Il est un peu spécial comme conseiller. »

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire alors que Charlie semblait encore plus choqué. Lui-même avait eu du mal avec Rignit au départ, mais après de nombreux entretiens cet été, les choses étaient devenues banales. Un raclement de gorge le força à regarder le Gobelin qui le fixait méchamment. Lui faisant un sourire, Harry prit parole.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit par courrier, ma cicatrice a réagi brusquement, me faisant voir une vision d'un serpent qui attaquait un homme, » frissonna-t-il. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu mal toute la journée à ma cicatrice et qu'elle s'est mise à saigner. Mais c'est tout. »

Rignit regarda le jeune homme devant lui en silence, ses yeux fixés sur sa cicatrice. Lors de la disparition de Voldemort, de nombreux Gobelins avaient émis des suppositions pour en expliquer la raison. Mais aucun ne pouvait prouver sa théorie. Bien sûr, Rignit avait dès le départ voulu faire analyser la cicatrice par un médicomage, mais Albus Dumbeldore qui avait pris en charge l'enfant à ce moment-là avait annoncé à toutes les autorités qu'il avait été examiné et qu'il n'y avait aucuns soucis. Les yeux plissés, il attrapa un communicateur situé dans un tiroir de son bureau et le porta à sa bouche.

« Que le Guérisseur Zessys me rejoigne. »

Harry regarda le Gobelin silencieusement alors qu'une porte secrète s'ouvrait à sa gauche. Un homme, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux marrons, petit et svelte passa la porte, et se rapprocha de Rignit alors qu'il les saluait.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? » Demanda chaleureusement l'homme.

« Lord Potter, peu de gens le savent, mais en tant que conseiller de votre famille, je suis au courant depuis fort longtemps que votre mère était une adepte de la magie ancienne, » s'exprima la créature. « Je pense qu'autant vous que moi pouvons convenir que cette cicatrice et la raison de votre survie est grâce à cela. »

Rignit regarda alors son client se trémousser sur son siège.

« Vous savez quelque chose de plus, » claqua-t-il. « Ecoutez, peu importe ce que vous direz, rien ne sortira de la banque. Ce bureau est protégé par un sort qui permet la confidentialité. Si jamais Monsieur Weasley tente également de parler, il ne pourra pas. Dès que vous franchissez la porte, vous êtes soumis à ce sort. »

Comprenant l'implication des mots du Gobelin, Harry parla alors de Godric et de son héritage. Il évoqua également du sort que le Fondateur avait lancé sur ses enfants et qui s'était probablement transmit de génération en génération, tout en devenant plus fort. Il ne cacha absolument rien au Gobelin, au Guérisseur et à Charlie. Lorsqu'il termina de leur raconter, il glissa un regard vers le roux, indécis. Pourtant ce dernier lui sourit légèrement, malgré son choc. Savoir que son ami était l'héritier d'un des Fondateurs le rendait surpris.

« Je vois, » murmura le Guérisseur. « Me permettrez-vous de vous lancer quelques sorts ? »

Hochant la tête, Harry regarda le dénommé Zessys lever sa baguette vers lui et lancer de nombreux sorts. Un sorte de scanner l'examina de bas en haut, avant de s'arrêter sur sa cicatrice et qu'un point noir se fixe à cet endroit. Le guérisseur fronça alors les sourcils avant de lancer de nouveaux sorts mais ce coup-ci uniquement sur sa cicatrice. Un parchemin apparut alors entre les mains de l'homme qui commença à le lire.

« Bien, Lord Potter, Rignit, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, » parla l'homme. « Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous rassurer, aucune anomalie ou maladie n'a été trouvé. Mais il y a bel et bien un problème au niveau de votre cicatrice. »

Le corps raide, le cœur battant la chamade, Harry regarda le Guérisseur, tétanisé. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, le brun savait déjà que cela allait être horrible. Alors qu'il se sentait flancher, il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main. Tournant la tête, il observa la manière dont celle de Charlie serrait la sienne, le réconfortant, malgré sa moiteur. Acceptant le soutien, Harry respira profondément, puis se tourna vers l'homme.

« Êtes-vous familier avec la magie noire, Lord Potter ? » Le brun secoua négativement la tête. « Il existe, dans ce monde, une forme de magie noire que même certains mages sombres exècrent. Cette forme de magie est abominable et répugnante. Elle défie toutes les lois de la nature et selon certaines légendes, les personnes qui utilisent cette magie se retrouve à errer dans les limbes. »

Zessys laissa échapper un sourire triste alors que le jeune homme face à lui le regardait douloureusement, attendant sa sentence.

« On appelle cette chose un horcruxe. » Rignit hoqueta violemment alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, choqué. « Par un rituel, une personne a la possibilité de séparer son âme en plusieurs parties afin de devenir immortel. Pour cela, il faut commettre l'acte barbare qu'est le meurtre. »

D'un coup, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Je pense, et cela ne reste qu'une théorie, mais je suis à cinquante pourcent sûr que lorsque Voldemort a tenté de vous tuer, la magie qui coulait dans votre sang l'a attaqué et forcé à créer un horcruxe. Comme son corps ne comportait aucune âme après l'avoir forcer à créer l'horcruxe, cela l'a détruit. Une fois l'âme sortie de l'enveloppe charnelle de l'homme, elle a dû trouver un endroit où se réfugier. »

Les yeux fermés, Harry attendit simplement les prochains mots de l'homme.

« Lord Potter, vous êtes un horcruxe. Vous avez un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en vous. »

Ses mains tremblèrent violemment, alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Le souffle court, il tenta par tous les moyens de reprendre sa respiration mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il avait envie de vomir, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Les sons autour de lui étaient amplifiés, il entendait son prénom être appelé mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Et brusquement, comme cela avait commencé, cela s'arrêta. Ses yeux fixés sur ceux bleus de Charlie, il se concentra dessus.

« Je pense que l'on devrait laisser du temps à Lord Potter, » murmura Zessys. « Voici ma carte, contactez-moi si vous avez des questions. »

« En effet, » soupira Rignit. « Lord Potter, je vais en parler à mes supérieurs et voir s'il y a un moyen de détruire cette … chose. Faites-en de même avec votre ancêtre. »

L'aidant à se relever, Charlie dirigea Harry vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers le Gobelin.

« Y-a-t-il un endroit où on pourrait transplaner ? »Hochant la tête, le Gobelin mena les deux hommes vers la Zone de Transplanage. Le remerciant, Charlie serra Harry fortement dans ses bras, avant de disparaître.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que devant lui se trouvait une multitude de cerfs et de biches. Les milliers d'arbres qui les entouraient donnaient à la zone une ambiance douce, et très calme. Malgré leur présence, les animaux ne bougèrent pas. Le regard posé sur les créatures, Harry bougea malgré lui quand Charlie le poussa vers un des nombreux arbres et les assis tous les deux au pied d'un chêne.

« On est au parc de Richmond, » murmura le roux. « Cette petite forêt est pas loin de Londres et abrite de vieux arbres. Certains botanistes et créateurs de baguettes viennent souvent récupérer du bois. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené ici. »

Harry regarda, questionneur, Charlie.

« J'ai entendu de Sirius que l'animagus de ton père était un cerf et celui de ta mère une biche. Alors je me suis dit qu'un endroit tel que celui-ci conviendrait à un faon comme toi. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry laissa enfin libre court à sa peine alors que Charlie restait présent à côté de lui, leurs bras collés. Savoir qu'il avait en lui un morceau de Voldemort le rendait totalement terrifié. Il partageait sa vie, ses émotions avec un parasite. Par Merlin, ils étaient deux à partager un seul corps. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Avait-il cassé un miroir dans une vie antérieure ? Ou commis un crime plus grave ? Il avait grandi avec son pire ennemi dans sa tête ! Reniflant discrètement, il essaya de ne pas hurler pour ne pas faire fuir les animaux devant lui.

« Je peux lancer un sort de silence si tu veux, » murmura Charlie, discrètement. « On est que tous les deux. Les moldus n'approchent pas cet endroit. Il n'y a que toi et moi. »

Relevant ses genoux, Harry posa sa tête dessus et les entoura de ses bras. Respirant calmement, il sentit la main de Charlie qui lui frottait le dos. Il ne sut combien de temps était exactement passé, lorsqu'il remarqua un mouvement vers eux. Levant la tête, il vit une biche se rapprocher de lui doucement, craintive. Retenant sa respiration, il fut choqué lorsqu'elle se posa à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux fixés sur Charlie et lui.

« En Roumanie, il y a une légende urbaine qui raconte que les animaux reconnaissent les sorciers comme l'un des leurs lorsqu'ils ont leur forme comme animagus, » murmura le roux souriant. « Je pense que la biche a dû reconnaître la trace de ta mère. »

Souriant à son tour, Harry regarda Charlie, le remerciant. Puis, ils commencèrent à discuter doucement de sujets banals tels que le Quidditch ou les blagues des jumeaux, aucun des deux n'abordant le cas de l'horcruxe. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que l'heure tournait, profitant seulement du calme de l'endroit, c'est pourquoi ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la montre d'Harry sonna la fin de la sortie. Se relevant, le roux tendit la main au brun, l'aidant à se relever pour finalement les faire apparaître près de la Cabane Hurlante où les attendait déjà Neville et les jumeaux.

Si Neville remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère, il n'en parla pas et passa simplement son bras autour de ses épaules alors que Charlie disparaissait. C'est dans le calme que les Gryffondors rentrèrent à Poudlard, saluant le professeur McGonagall. Arrivés là-bas, les jumeaux se firent appeler par leur ami Lee et laissèrent les deux autres gryffondors seuls. Sans parler, les deux frères prirent la direction de la salle de Godric. Ouvrant la porte, ils se jetèrent sans élégance sur le fauteuil et le canapé, chacun dans ses pensées.

« Je suis un horcruxe. »

Le doux murmure de Harry fit froncer les sourcils de Neville alors que Godric ouvrait les yeux horrifié. Dans un silence pesant, Harry prit le temps d'expliquer au blond ce que c'était et la manière dont il l'avait découvert. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Neville tenta du mieux qu'il pût de rester calme. Les yeux fermés, il respira doucement, laissant le temps à l'information de s'installer dans son cerveau.

« Y'a-t-il un moyen de lutter contre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura Harry. « Rignit m'a dit qu'il allait en parler à ses supérieurs et qu'il me contactera plus tard. Charlie m'a assurer de faire des recherches en Roumanie. »

« Salazar a longuement étudié cette magie, » soupira Godric. « Il ne m'en a jamais parlé et ses recherches ont toujours été secrètes. »

Et c'est dans un silence que le reste de la soirée se passa, aucun d'entre eux ne parla, se laissant le temps d'accepter la situation. Alors que l'heure du dîner sonnait, aucun des deux humains ne bougea. Un elfe de maison déposa de la nourriture, ainsi que des affaires à eux. Alors que les deux garçons mangeaient, Godric se renseignait doucement à propos des nouveautés culinaires, amusé lorsque les deux grimacèrent lorsqu'il leur raconta qu'il avait déjà goûté du Sombral. C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance qu'ils finirent de manger. Lorsque arriva l'heure du départ, aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de quitter le confort et la sécurité de la pièce. Comme si Poudlard les avait entendus, deux portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux chambres prêtes pour eux. C'est ainsi que se passa leur week-end, tous les deux discutant, faisant leurs devoirs ainsi que de nombreuses recherches. Ce fut finalement que le dimanche soir qu'ils sortirent de leur grotte. Tous les deux prirent le chemin de la Grande salle lorsque apparut à leur côté Théodore Nott. Une rougeur sur les joues, Neville détourna le regard alors que Harry affichait un sourire amusé.

« Tiens, vous êtes encore vivants, » murmura Nott. « Votre disparation a légèrement effrayé les professeurs et les élèves. »

« Amusant, » parla Harry. « Je ne pensais pas que nous étions si … importants. Vu que je suis un fou furieux menteur. »

« Certains ne le pensent pas, » murmura Théo. « Certains, même s'ils sont discrets te -vous- soutiennent. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Neville arrêta de marcher, puis se mit face à Théo, l'arrêtant.

« Et si on arrêtait les bêtises ? » Il lança un sort d'intimité. « Es-tu en train de dire ce que je crois ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Théodore posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond.

« En effet, contrairement aux croyances, certains serpents ne veulent pas voir le retour du vilain et sont prêts à tout pour l'empêcher. »

Les mains entourant les coudes du Serpentard, Neville sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux de la réponse. Eclatant de rire, il tourna son regard vers Harry, qui les fixait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, amusé.

« C'est super ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Soyons amis ! »

Détournant son regard, Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir la douce caresse que Théodore offrit à la joue de son frère.

« Je veux être ami avec Harry, d'autres serpents aussi, » murmura le Serpentard. « J'aimerai être un peu plus qu'ami avec toi, Neville. »

C'est sur cette phrase que Harry regarda Théodore partir alors que son ami rougissait encore plus. Rigolant, il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Neville et le traîna à sa suite au dîner, un silence joyeux les accompagnants. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils prirent d'abord place à côté de Ron et Hermione alors que les jumeaux les rejoignaient.

« Alors, ont-ils finalement remplacé Ombrage ? » Demanda Neville, alors qu'il fixait la place vide.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre avant de regarder son ami, indécise.

« Ils ont rembauché Remus, » murmura Ron. « Il était accompagné de Patmol. »

Souriant, Harry accepta la réponse du roux alors qu'il regardait enfin Remus rentrer et s'asseoir à la table professorale. C'est dans un silence pesant que le repas se passa, aucun d'entre eux n'osant parler du nouveau professeur. C'est dans ce même silence que les élèves rejoignirent leur dortoir et qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Harry fût pourtant réveillé tôt par un elfe de maison qui lui tendit un courrier de la part des Gobelins, qui lui donnaient un rendez-vous le premier jour des vacances afin de discuter de sa cicatrice. Donnant sa confirmation à l'elfe de maison puis lui demandant d'envoyer un petit mot à Amélia lui demandant de l'accompagner à ce rendez-vous, le brun se dirigea vers ses amis pour les réveiller afin d'aller déjeuner. Prenant une douche puis s'habillant, c'est dans la bonne humeur que lui et ses amis partirent manger. Impatient, Harry observa le hibou de Charlie venir à lui, une lettre à la patte.

« Tu te moques de moi, mais tu es pire que tout, » murmura Neville, amusé par l'excitation de Harry.

Lui tirant la langue, le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

 _« Salut Harry !_

 _Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi ! Je voulais juste te dire que je rentrais en Roumanie et de ce fait, pour communiquer, nous devrons utiliser un hibou international ou trouver un autre moyen de communication._

 _Mais avant tout cela, je sais que les vacances arrivent très bientôt et je voulais savoir, si jamais tu n'as rien de prévu, si ça te tentait de venir découvrir la Roumanie, ainsi que les dragons ! Peut-être que cela te changera les idées._

 _J'attends avec impatience ta réponse !_

 _A très vite !_

 _Charlie. »_

Avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres, Harry continua à manger, discutant avec Ron et Neville de leur prochain match de Quidditch qui faisait affronter les Serglaides aux Gryffondors. C'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux et prirent le chemin de sortie de la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry et Neville décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, avant de se faire attraper par Remus, accompagné par un chien. Un soupir aux lèvres, Harry se retourna lorsque l'homme l'appela.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? »

Une main sur son épaule, Neville poussa Harry à les suivre. Le visage fermé, le brun entra dans une salle de classe vide en compagnie des deux autres. Remus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança de nombreux sortilèges avant que Sirius ne quitte sa forme animagus. S'asseyant sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, et les bras dans la même position défensive, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, attendant que l'un des deux hommes fasse le pas.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda doucement Remus. « On ne t'a pas vu ce week-end. »

« Oui, » grogna Harry. « J'étais occupé. Avec Neville. »

Se retenant de lui sauter dessus, Sirius observa son filleul. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ou vus. Bien sûr il avait essayé de recontacter l'adolescent à travers le miroir, mais Harry n'avait jamais répondu à aucun des messages. Lorsque Dumbeldore avait demandé à Remus de revenir enseigner à Poudlard en urgence, Sirius avait décidé qu'il était obligé de l'accompagner et de tout faire pour discuter avec le fils de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » murmura Sirius. « Ecoutes, je veux faire partie de ta vie, je veux être là pour toi ! S'il te plait ! »

Soupirant, Harry ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle. Prenant le temps de réfléchir à toutes les choses que lui avaient dit Neville ainsi que Godric, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il finalement. « Mais à une condition. »

Heureux, Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, impatient.

« Tu dois te faire innocenter. »

« Harry …, » soupira Sirius. « Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple. Je peux lancer la procédure mais il y a plein de ... »

Ledit Harry leva sa main, et regarda son parrain.

« Je ne me suis pas fait comprendre je crois. »

Se relevant, il arrangea sa cravate et sa robe puis regarda son parrain dans les yeux.

« Je refuse de te parler tant que tu sera recherché. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors ?

Les horcruxes sont enfin placés. Que va donc faire Harry ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, les vacances scolaires, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? :D

Un Neville/Théo qui avance bien continue à vous plaire ?

Et enfin, le retour de Sirius et Remus. Que va-t-il donc faire ?

Laissez-moi vos avis !;)

A très vite,

Khay.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vivre sans peur

Disclamier : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Ouah ... je pensais pas que je mettrai autant de temps pour poster mon chapitre ... J'ai eu deux semaines de dingues où je rentrais vers 20h30, le temps de manger, me doucher, il était déjà presque 23h ...

Mais j'ai finalement réussi à publier !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier et de ne pas avoir pu répondre à votre review ! Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir posté une review ! J'ai apprécié les lires !

Je vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 _Vivre sans peur._

Habillé de son pull vert et de son pantalon noir, Harry fixa intensément l'échiquier volant qui le séparait de Neville. Après être montés dans le train qui les mènerait vers Londres, les deux garçons avaient décidé de passer le temps en jouant aux échecs pendant que Ron et Hermione faisaient leur ronde de Préfet et que les jumeaux étaient Merlin seul sait où. Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes que leur moyen de locomotion était parti de la gare et tous les deux étaient vraiment pressés d'arriver à Londres et regagner leurs maisons. De ce qu'il en savait, les Weasley et Hermione allaient passer les vacances au Square en compagnie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Neville avait décidé lui de passer des vacances avec sa Grand-mère en Australie où un nouveau centre botanique avait ouvert. Les deux étant passionnés de plantes, à la fois magiques et moldues, ils ne pouvaient imaginer de meilleur endroit pour des vacances. Mais avant ça, son nouveau frère allait le rejoindre le soir même au Manoir Potter pour rencontrer sa marraine et son parrain.

En effet, Harry avait proposé à Neville de passer la première soirée des vacances chez lui pour parler à ses parents mais aussi pour rencontrer Amélia Bones et découvrir ce que les Gobelins lui diraient à propos de sa cicatrice. Et le lendemain, les deux garçons partiraient chacun de leur côté. Neville avec sa grand-mère et Harry avec Charlie en Roumanie. Après avoir accepté la proposition du roux, Harry lui avait demandé de lui accorder la première journée pour qu'il puisse au moins régler ses affaires afin de profiter pleinement de ses vacances. Bien sûr, Charlie avait tout de suite accepté, heureux de voir sa proposition acceptée. Pudiquement, Harry n'avait rien dit aux jumeaux.

Depuis la sortie au Pré-au-lard, le jeune héritier était un peu perdu. Avant sa rencontre avec Charlie, il n'aurait jamais pensé un seul jour discuter autant avec lui. Bien sûr, à travers Ron et les jumeaux, il avait eu quelques informations à propos de leur frère aîné, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Mais maintenant, à chacun de ses moments difficiles, il serrait la boule de sentiment que le roux lui avait offert. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Il avait été là à l'un des moments les plus critiques de sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un horcruxe, il aurait pût flancher, fuir, crier, détruire le monde, mais Charlie avait été là, le réconfortant par sa présence et ses blagues. Et si seulement, cela s'arrêtait à ça. Tous les courriers qu'ils avaient tous les deux échangés leur avaient permit de se connaître un peu plus, et plus il en apprenait sur l'homme, plus il désirait en découvrir plus. Malgré tout, aucun des deux n'avaient abordé des sujets tels que les sentiments et autres. Harry lui-même était perdu.

 _« Pas comme Neville »_ , pensa-t-il, déplaçant un pion sur l'échiquier. Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Théodore Nott à côté de la Grande Salle, les deux garçons s'étaient déjà rencontrés quelques fois en privé. A chaque fois qu'il ressortait de son rendez-vous, le blond revenait avec les joues rouges et les yeux qui pétillaient. Harry avait été grandement amusé par le sourire niais que son ami abordait. Bien sûr, en tant que frère, l'héritier Londubat se faisait un plaisir de tout raconter au brun, transmettant sa joie. Les deux semblaient avoir le même caractère calme, discret et pudique, pourtant leurs défauts étaient totalement différent. Alors que Neville était exigeant et maladroit, Théo était beaucoup plus solitaire et autoritaire. Malgré tout, leur relation se construisait bien, preuve en était le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tous les deux ce matin même alors que Nott restait à Poudlard. Harry avait longuement hésité à menacer le Serpentard, mais finalement il s'était dit que c'était mieux de le surveiller et si jamais il venait à faire mal à son frère, il le détruirait.

Ce fut dans une bonne ambiance que les jumeaux ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Lee les rejoignirent et ils profitèrent du chemin pour échanger des plaisanteries. Lors du repas du midi, Ellie apparut devant eux et leur offrit à chacun un sandwich de qualité. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla de la guerre ou des mouvements qui eurent lieu au ministère, vivant leur adolescence normalement. Arrivés à la Gare, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du train. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Neville et Harry suivirent la même direction vu que Amélia et Augusta étaient toutes les deux réunies, discutant ensemble tout en ignorant les nombreux chuchotements à leur propos.

« Salut Amélia ! Lady Londubat, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » salua Harry alors que Neville faisait de même de son côté.

« Voyons ! Appelle moi Grand-mère, après tout, n'êtes-vous pas frères ? » Ordonna la vieille dame au chapeau excentrique. « Et appelles-moi Amélia, » rigola la Ministre par intérim à Neville.

Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, les deux garçons regardèrent les deux femmes qui représentaient l'autorité pour eux.

« Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? » Demanda finalement amusée Amélia en voyant l'air pétrifié des deux étudiants.

« Oui, » rigola Harry, se détendant. « Cela fait du bien de quitter Poudlard et de pouvoir rentrer. »

Les deux familles discutèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble avant que finalement, Amélia n'appelle Ellie qui attrapa la main d'Harry et d'Amélia puis transplana directement au Manoir Potter dans le salon où les attendait déjà une collation. Assis sur un fauteuil pendant qu'Amélia se posait sur le canapé, il attrapa la tasse et en avala une gorgée. Se laissant un peu de temps, elle observa finalement la pièce. Le canapé d'angle gris sur lequel elle était assise, était collé au mur, face à la table basse et à la cheminée. De l'autre côté du canapé, se trouvait deux confortables fauteuils, gris aussi. Sur les murs beige, quelques tableaux de paysages étaient accrochés.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles approfondies de ta part, » murmura la femme, un sourire aux lèvres. « Comment ça se passe ? »

Amélia laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur son pupille, notant les différences de taille et de poids. Harry avait légèrement grossi et grandi mais ce qui la marquait, était l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Il semblait encore plus vert.

« Bien, malgré ma cicatrice, » expliqua doucement Harry. « Dumbeldore et les autres me laissent tranquille. On discute beaucoup avec Neville et Godric, et ... »

« Et si tu me racontais tout ça ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi ta rencontre avec ton … ancêtre ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Amélia regarda les diverses expressions qui traverser le visage d'Harry alors qu'il lui racontait tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait vraiment été effrayé lorsqu'elle avait reçu un courrier du brun l'informant que sa cicatrice avait un problème. La Ministre par intérim avait plus été inquiétée par la réaction du jeune garçon qui avait déjà tellement vécu. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse supporter une telle nouvelle mais finalement, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il souriait doucement. Il était peut-être plus entouré cette année. Pourtant, elle pouvait quand même sentir une légère appréhension face à leur prochain rendez-vous avec les Gobelins.

Se concentrant sur la conversation, elle nota avec amusement le rougissement d'Harry lorsqu'il parla de Charlie avec qui il allait passer ses vacances.

« Charlie Weasley, hein ? » Le taquina-t-elle. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de lui. Beau garçon. »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » S'exclama bien trop vite Harry. « Non ! Enfin si ! Non ! Raaaah ! » Le brun s'ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux. « Je sais pas ! »

« Ah les adolescents …, » rigola Amélia. « Vu que tu es majeur sexuellement, je ne dirais rien, mais as-tu besoin d'un cours ? »

La bouche grande ouverte, les joues et le cou rouge, Harry regarda la dame choqué.

« NON ! » cria-t-il. « Surtout pas ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Éclatant de rire, la dame regarda sa montre lorsqu'elle sonna pour indiquer l'heure du départ pour Gringotts.

« Tu devrais calmer ton rougissement sinon les Gobelins vont imaginer des choses, » rigola-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait, se dirigeait vers la poudre de cheminée et regarda le garçon.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, » grogna Harry, gêné. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit la femme souriante et attrapa un peu de poudre puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Gringotts. » Fermant les yeux, il attendit avec impatience le moment où son monde arrêterait de tourner alors qu'il arrivait à la Banque. Il se décala pour laisser la femme passer. Alors qu'elle se tenait droite, lui était voûté. Elle tira sa baguette et nettoya le garçon, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'un Gobelin se rapprochait d'eux et les mena vers un bureau, différent de celui de Rignit.

Silencieusement, ils prirent place dans une salle de réunion aux murs bleu. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table ronde blanche avec quelques chaises. Assis sur une des chaises, Rignit se releva rapidement les invitant à s'asseoir. Prenant place, Harry leva son regard vers les autres Gobelins déjà présents.

« Lord Potter, Lady Bones, voici le Guérisseur en Chef Neliz, le Briseur de Sort en Chef Abil et le Seigneur Gérant de la Banque d'Angleterre Lortei, » présenta Rignit. « Lord Potter est ici présent pour discuter de l'horcruxe logé en lui. »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants alors que les hommes de la Banque ouvraient un dossier devant eux. Durant ce temps, Harry les observa. Neliz était un homme étonnamment jeune, blond aux yeux bleus à la peau claire, un air sûr de lui sur le visage, il attrapa une feuille pour la lire. De l'autre côté, Abil était différent, sa peau foncée ses cheveux noirs faisaient totalement ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs. Glissant son regard sur la dernière personne, Harry observa la créature, habillée de vêtements témoignant sa richesse et sa position dans la banque, les yeux globuleux, l'homme l'observait également ne baissant pas son regard.

« Lord Potter, » appela le Guérisseur. « Nous avons trouvé une solution pour vous débarrasser de cette magie noire. L'un de nos Guérisseurs a pratiqué, quelques années auparavant un rituel magique permettant la séparation des deux âmes. »

« C'est parfait ! » Harry se sentit soulagé à l'entente de l'homme. « Pouvons-nous réaliser ce rituel ? Que faut-il faire ? »

« Lord Potter, » parla Lortei. « Je vais vous parler du rituel puis vous expliquer comment les choses vont se passer et les conditions pour que nos guérisseurs acceptent de réaliser cela. »

Hochant la tête, les deux clients se redressèrent et devinrent attentifs.

« Le rituel ici présent sera réalisé en premier abord par notre Guérisseur qui forcera les deux âmes à faire surface, les séparant de votre corps et de votre magie. Suite à quoi, notre Briseur de Sort, lancera un sort afin de forcer les deux âmes à se battre. Cela fait des années que les deux âmes vivent ensemble. Aujourd'hui, les deux âmes se considèrent comme complémentaire, elles ne forment qu'un et il faut les forcer à se combattre. »

Comprenant toutes les implications, Harry acquiesça.

« Lord Potter, notre banque ne fait pas dans la charité. Rignit nous a informé de votre affiliation avec Lord Gryffondor. Nous vous proposons de réaliser ce rituel gratuitement, à condition que vous revendiquiez cet héritage. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, le cerveau du Lord se mit à réfléchir. La charité n'était pas quelque chose de commun aux avides Gobelins.

« En acceptant son héritage, de nombreux comptes gelés ne le seront plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Amélia. « Et les intérêts qui vous seront reversés, seront immenses. Il est propriétaire de Poudlard à vingt-cinq pourcent, les bénéfices seront juste énorme. »

Croisant ses jambes, elle regarda les trois hommes devant elle, les défiant de la contredire.

« Vous méritez votre réputation, Lady Bones, » respecta Lortei. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines personnes aux Ministères vous craignent. Vous ne laissez rien passer. » Se redressant le Seigneur Gobelin les regarda tous les deux. « En effet, grâce à sa revendication, de nombreux comptes, nous en avons comptabilisé neuf à l'heure actuelle, mais nous pensons qu'il y en a plus. Nous fouillons actuellement les différents arbres généalogiques de la famille Potter et Gryffondor et essayons de les lier à d'autres. En acceptant de dégeler ces comptes, les choses seraient à la fois favorable à vous, Lord Potter mais aussi à nous. Lord Potter devra accepter de réactiver les comptes avant de procéder au rituel »

Comprenant l'implication, Amélia hocha de la tête.

« Quels sont les risques de ce rituel ? Pour que vous demandiez cela, il y en a forcément. »

Glissant son regard vers le Guérisseur, Lorteil l'obligea à répondre à sa place.

« Comme on vous l'a expliqué, les deux âmes vont devoir se combattre. Le plus gros risque est que l'âme de Lord Potter ne soit pas assez forte et se fasse avaler par celle de Voldemort, » expliqua doucement Neliz. « Il est possible que Lord Potter meurt. »

« Hors de question ! » S'exclama Amélia, terrifiée alors qu'Harry pâlissait un peu plus. « Trouvez une autre solution ! »

Grimaçant, le Guérisseur regarda la femme.

« Lady Bones, s'il y avait une autre solution, nous serions ravis de l'utiliser, mais c'est la seule. Et si jamais nous ne réalisons pas ce rituel, et même si Voldemort venait à mourir à nouveau, il est fort probable qu'il tente de revenir en possédant Lord Potter ici présent. »

Apeurée, Amélia attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra fortement. Elle comprenait bien ce que l'homme voulait dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas juste l'accepter. C'était comme lancer Harry droit vers la mort.

« D'accord, » accepta Harry. « Faisons ce rituel. »

Amélia tourna si vite la tête vers le brun qu'elle sentit les muscles de son cou craquer.

« Harry ? »

« Ça va ! C'est d'accord. J'ai l'habitude de faire face ça à des situations périlleuses. Une de plus ou un de moins, cela ne changera rien. »

Les yeux larmoyants, la vieille femme serra la main d'Harry comprenant la raison de son combat, pourtant elle avait peur du futur.

« Il va falloir nous accorder du temps pour découvrir tous les comptes, ainsi que pour préparer le rituel, Lord Potter, si vous nous le permettez. Nous vous proposons de vous recontacter pour fixer un rendez-vous une fois que nous aurons terminé les préparatifs, » proposa le Seigneur Gobelin.

Acquiesçant, Harry et Amélia se levèrent et partir vers la cheminée. Lui souriant, Harry salua sa marraine alors que cette dernière lui donnait ses dernières recommandations et partie au Ministère. Le brun de son côté se dirigea vers le Manoir où Neville l'attendait déjà assis sur le canapé. Lui souriant, Harry lui attrapa la main et le mena vers la pièce où était les portraits de ses parents qu'il n'avait pas encore vu de la journée. En riant, il ouvrit la porte, et poussa Neville à s'asseoir sur un des canapés devant les tableaux.

« Salut Papa, salut Maman ! Voici Neville ! »S'exclama Harry, excité de présenter de son frère.

« Bonjour, » murmura gêné Neville alors que les yeux de Lily se remplissaient de larmes.

« Quel grand garçon, » chuchota la jeune femme. « Tu ressembles tellement à Franck ! Ne trouves-tu pas James ? »

« Si, tu es son portrait craché ! » Rigola James. « Je suis sûr que s'il le pouvait, il taquinerai Alice à ce propos. Quand Alice était enceinte, je me rappelle que Franck espérait que tu lui ressembles ! »

« Tout comme tu voulais qu'Harry te ressemble, » taquina Lily. « Quand les deux étaient réunis, tu pouvais les entendre parler encore et encore de ça. »

« Et au final, on avait raison, regarde comment ils sont parfaits ! » James éclata de rire. « Regarde la preuve ! »

« Je pense qu'Alice serait aussi heureuse que moi de savoir qu'au moins ils n'ont pas hérité de vos grosses têtes, » rigola la femme rousse.

Secouant la tête, Harry s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Neville, écoutant calmement la conversation de sa famille, intervenant de temps en temps. Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, le blond dirigea la conversation vers son rendez-vous avec les Gobelins.

« Je vais devoir me battre pour ma vie, » murmura Harry en leur expliquant le principe du rituel.

C'est ainsi que dans la soirée la famille d'Harry discuta de tout et de rien, chacun profitant de l'autre et des nombreuses anecdotes. C'est ainsi que la bonne humeur les cueillit le lendemain alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires pour partir. L'heure du départ arriva plus vite qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte, c'est pourquoi Neville salua les parents Potter et son frère puis partit vite avant de se faire engueuler par sa Grand-mère. Montant dans la pièce où les portraits de ses parents se trouvaient, Harry les averti de son départ.

« Tu passes des vacances chez Charlie, c'est ça ? » Demanda doucement sa mère.

« Oui, mais je reviendrais deux jours avant le départ pour Poudlard. Je pense que Charlie viendra avec moi, » expliqua Harry. « En attendant, je vais découvrir la Roumanie. »

« Et Charlie, » taquina James alors qu'Harry rougissait. « Est-ce que je dois te parler des abeilles qui butinent ou bien ?

« NON ! » Hurla le fils gêné par son père. « Je m'en vais avant que tu ne commences à parler et que je me sente encore plus gêné. »

C'est ainsi que le jeune brun prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cheminée, attrapa la poudre de cheminée spéciale voyage international et prononça « Cottage Charlie Weasley. » Arrivé là-bas, il attrapa sa baguette et se débarrassa de la poussière qui couvrait ses vêtements avant de lever les yeux vers le roux qui l'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry ! Bienvenue chez moi ! » Son regard glissa alors à travers la pièce. Il venait d'atterrir dans le salon qu donnait sur différentes pièces, dont la porte d'entrée et une télé, nota Harry. À droite de la cheminée, Harry remarqua la cuisine rouge cachée par un bar où se trouvait un plat de fruit ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et des verres. Des tabourets étaient posés au niveau du bar. A gauche, un canapé noir ainsi qu'une table basse était disposée de façon à ce que la télé soit face au canapé. Trois portes se démarquèrent aussi. Ouverte, Harry vit une chambre bleue ciel et une autre blanche. Entre les deux, il supposa la salle de bain.

« Salut Charlie ! Merci encore de m'accueillir ! » Suivant Charlie, il déposa ses affaires dans la chambre blanche et en ressortit pour s'asseoir quelques instants avec le roux sur le canapé alors qu'il leurs apportait un chocolat au lait chaud.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! J'ai tant de chose à te faire découvrir ! »

« Il n'y pas de raison pour que je n'aime pas, » rigola Harry, amusé par l'excitation de Charlie. « Tu as le bonjour de Neville, par ailleurs. »

Discutant des derniers événements qui s'étaient à la fois passés à Poudlard mais aussi à l'extérieur, notamment sa cicatrice, les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se détailler. Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie attrapa sa veste puis en tendit une à Harry et l'invita à la suivre.

« Que dirais-tu de découvrir mon lieu de travail ? Je suis malheureusement de garde pendant deux jours, j'ai rien pu faire contre ça. Du coup, je te fais visiter et si jamais tu veux me rendre visite ou te promener lors de ces deux jours, pas besoin de demander ton chemin ! »

Tout en enfilant sa veste, Harry suivit Charlie à l'extérieur de son cottage marron ancien et observa les différentes maisons voisines qui s'étendaient le long d'une grande allée pavée. Certaines maisons possédaient des étages alors que d'autres étaient plus petites que celle du roux. Marchant avec lui, il l'écouta lui parler de tous les propriétaires des petites maisons ainsi que de leurs fonctions et leurs nationalités au sein de l'organisation, tout en notant l'immense forêt qui s'étendait. Arrivés à une intersection, ils tournèrent à droite où Harry remarqua quatre grands bâtiments. Deux à gauche de la route pavée, un à droite et un immense immeuble au bout de la rue.

« Tu as le restaurant et le lieu de repos à gauche, c'est là où les gens de gardes viennent. De l'autre côté, ce sont les bureaux administratifs, les trois quarts des touristes viennent ici pour découvrir les Dragons, » expliqua Charlie. « Au fond, le grand bâtiment, c'est le Centre de Recherches et d'Etudes. Il y a une grande bibliothèque aussi. Et juste derrière ce bâtiment, il y a la cage à Dragons. Norbert y est en ce moment. »

« C'est grand, » murmura Harry, impressionné.

« Nous sommes un grand nombre ici, de toutes nationalités alors il a bien fallu voir les choses en grand. »

« J'imagine que c'est normal si vous vous êtes installés ici ? Par rapport à la forêt et tout ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Oui, tu verras, elle est aussi incroyable que la forêt interdite ! »

C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que les deux garçons rentrèrent finalement au cottage, laissant la visite de la cage pour le lendemain. Discutant de nombreuses choses, notamment des futurs projets de Charlie qui souhaitait s'installer en Angleterre d'ici quelques années. C'est ainsi que la soirée se passa et que le lendemain, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la forêt où ils firent une petite balade le matin même, Harry découvrant de nouvelles plantes. L'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent près de la cage des Dragons où le brun regarda impressionné les différentes espèces.

« Viens ! » Charlie lui attrapa la main et le tira vers l'une des cages à l'extérieur des autres. Leur mains enlacées, le roux se tourna vers le brun lorsque ce dernière cogna contre lui, ce dernier s'étant arrêté brusquement. « Harry, voici Norbert ! »

Toujours collé à Charlie, Harry regarda le Norvégin à crête. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il était sûr qu'Hagrid serait heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien. Passant son bras autour des épaules du brun, Charlie rigola lorsque Harry se recula, se collant encore plus au roux lorsque le dragon rugit violemment.

« La dernière fois que je me suis rapproché d'un Dragon, il a tenté de me manger et m'a pourchassé, » frissonna Harry. « Je suis vraiment impressionné que tu travailles avec. »

Glissant son bras des épaules à la taille d'Harry, il le dirigea vers la petite salle d'observation légèrement haute et ils s'installèrent autour d'un petit bureau.

« Je ne sais pas depuis quand j'ai voulu faire ce métier, » raconta Charlie. « En fait, je crois que depuis que j'ai eu sept ans et que j'ai vu ce livre sur les Dragons. Je me suis dis que je voulais travailler avec ses Dragons. Mes parents ont toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant. »

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il glissa l'autre sur le dos de la chaise d'Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lorsque j'ai renoncé à un poste en tant que joueur de Quidditch pour venir m'installer ici en Roumanie dans cette réserve, ma mère est devenue tellement pâle que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir alors que mon père était plutôt heureux. »

« C'est super de réaliser un rêve d'enfant ! » S'émerveilla Harry.

« Tu as une idée de ton avenir ? »

S'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise, il laissa son regard glisser sur le dragon.

« Au début, je me suis dis que je voulais devenir Auror, tu sais, pour honorer mon père etc, etc. Mais depuis quelques temps je doute. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment en découvrir plus sur la Magie Ancienne. Je crois que j'ai plus étudié cette magie en l'espace de quelques mois que je n'ai étudié d'autres cours. »

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry se tourna vers Charlie.

« Il y a temps de possibilité et si peu de livres ou de recherches dessus ! » S'émerveilla-t-il. « Et si seulement c'était tout. Avec Neville on a découvert que certains sorts de cette forme de Magie permettaient d'améliorer certaines propriétés de plantes voire même de les décupler.»

Gardant le silence quelques instants, il rigola alors que le roux l'écoutait calmement.

« Neville m'a demandé si cela m'intéressait de créer à nous deux quelques serres où nous pourrions planter différentes plantes et les aider avec différents sorts. Il a trouvé certaines graines dans une brocante sorcière cet été, et il a réussi à comprendre leurs propriétés. L'une d'entre elles est une plante qui permettrait de traiter les maladies mentales. »

Charlie comprit alors l'implication de créer cette serre.

« Le truc, c'est que si on fait ça, on doit arrêter d'aller à Poudlard, » soupira finalement Harry, laissant entrapercevoir à Charlie le problème. « Je suis majeur aux yeux de la Loi et Neville a déjà déposé une demande aussi. Il aimerait qu'à la fin de l'année, après nos buses, que l'on s'installe tous les deux au Manoir Potter, vu la grande forêt et l'immense parc qu'il y a des deux côtés de la maison. On pourrait étudier à distance, et le Professeur Flitwick nous propose de nous aider. »

« Mais tu as peur, » chuchota le roux, rapprochant sa chaise de celle d'Harry.

« Je pense. A Poudlard, et malgré mon statut d'adulte, je reste encore un adolescent comme un autre, tu sais, avec une autorité. Là, on sera livré à nous-même. On aura probablement le monde contre nous et cette décision. Mais j'ai tellement envie. Tu imagines ? On pourrait faire tellement de choses. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi sera fait le futur. »

Penchant la tête en arrière, Charlie fixa l'un de ses collègues rentrer dans la cage à Norbert.

« Peut-être, mais prévoir son avenir est toujours une bonne idée, » murmura-t-il. « Je pense que tu es plus passionné par ça que par autre chose. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tu étudiera quand même à côté, alors tu auras sûrement tes ASPICS. Si tu veux changer d'avis pour ton futur, tu pourras toujours. Et puis, si tu as de la place, peut-être que je pourrais moi aussi apporter quelques créatures avec moi dans ton immense forêt. »

Souriant à son ami, Harry se détendit totalement. Ils rentèrent alors à l'heure du repas où Charlie leur prépara un diner. Assis sur les tabourets, avec la télé en fond sonore, Harry glissa son regard sur les quelques cadres photos qui se trouvaient sur le mur.

« Pourquoi tu ne passes pas les fêtes de Noël avec tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Avec ma mère, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées cette année, » murmura Charlie. « Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais Bill va se marier et les jumeaux vont rentrer dans la vie active alors que Percy y est déjà. Alors ma mère grogne a propos du fait que je ne sois pas marié. Puis du fait que je ne souhaite pas parler aux jumeaux pour qu'ils abandonnent l'idée d'ouvrir un magasin de Farce et Attrape et que je parle à Percy pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il a une vie de famille. »

Avalant une gorgée de son verre de vin, il regarda la photo où toute sa famille était réunie.

« Les quelques jours que j'ai passé avec mes parents lorsque papa a été attaqué ont été horrible. Alors j'ai juste dit que j'avais trop de travail. Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter des jours en plus avec ma mère. Bien que je souhaite passer mes vacances avec eux, je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. »

Comprenant les sentiments de son ami, il changea de sujet, puis ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry ne pût voir Charlie que lorsqu'il lui apporta une panier repas alors que ce dernier était de garde, pendant que lui faisait ses devoirs. Le lendemain de ses deux jours, Harry fût heureux de revoir Charlie qui lui demanda de préparer des affaires pour quatre jours. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leurs journées dans la région de Bucovine où ils firent de nombreuses ballades en montagnes ainsi qu'ils campèrent en forêt dans une même tente où Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas regarder quand le roux se changeait face à lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir de Noël tous les deux assis dans un bar-restaurant où se trouvait une scène sur laquelle de nombreuses personnes passèrent, chantant des chansons ou racontant des histoires. Les deux Gryffondors mangèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Lors du dessert, Charlie attrapa un objet de sa poche et le posa sur la table vers Harry. Ouvrant son cadeau, le brun se sentit excité lorsqu'il vit un miroir à double sens.

« La Roumanie est loin de l'Angleterre alors je me suis dis que plutôt que fatiguer un hibou pour trois ligne, cela serait plus simple de communiquer grâce à cet objet. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry glissa à son tour un paquet vers Charlie. L'ouvrant, le roux s'exclama bruyamment lorsqu'il vit le livre que le brun venait de lui offrir : _« Les sorts et les Dragons »_. Charlie connaissait bien ce bouquin pour savoir à quel point il était rare. Même leur bibliothèque pourtant bien fournie ne le possédait pas.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Godric en avait un dans sa bibliothèque, et vu qu'il ne lit plus et que moi, je suis plus si fan que ça des Dragons, je me suis dis qu'il serait mieux avec quelqu'un qui en fera bon usage. »

Fixant les yeux brillants d'Harry, Charlie ne pût s'empêcher de sourire alors que les traits de son ami se détendaient et le rendait encore plus beau. Ses yeux se baladèrent entre les yeux du brun à ses lèvres roses. Se glissant vers lui, sur la banquette, il se pencha vers les lèvres tentatrices d'Harry. Fermant à moitié les yeux, il sentit le souffle du brun sur sa propre bouche, l'excitant légèrement.

« Est-ce que ce joli couple prendra un café ? »

Reculant très vite, Charlie retient son grognement contre la serveuse qui venait de les interrompre. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne parla du baiser qu'ils faillèrent échanger durant les autres jours de vacances où Charlie fit découvrir la Transylvanie ainsi que Maramures à Harry. Pourtant les gestes tendres se firent plus nombreux entre eux. Tous les deux se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement mais sûrement. Chacun recherchant de plus en plus la présence de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils ne virent absolument pas le temps passer et le jour du départ arriva. Préparant tous les deux leurs valises, ils prirent la direction du Manoir Potter où Ellie les attendait déjà, souriante. Déposant leurs affaires, Charlie se sentit malgré tout stressé lorsqu'Harry le mena aux portraits de ses parents. Un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, il les salua doucement alors que les deux l'observaient.

« Tu dois être Charlie, enchantée, je suis Lily et voici James. »

Echangeant quelques banalités, ce fut la mère Potter qui m'y fin à la torture du roux en leur proposant de se reposer pour être en forme pour prendre le train le lendemain. Posés devant la télé dans l'une des pièces jeunes du Manoir, ils s'endormirent tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre, le son du téléviseur en arrière plan. Ce fut ainsi qu'Ellie les trouva et les réveilla le lendemain. Rougissant, Harry alla vite se préparer pendant que Charlie minimisait ses affaires pour partir chez ses parents pour deux jours.

Se rapprochant du roux, Harry lui sourit alors que l'autre passait un bras autour de la taille du brun, glissant son nez dans la chevelure du plus petit. Lui murmurant qu'il allait les faire transplaner, il arriva à la Gare, rempli de nombreuses personnes. Rapprochant un peu plus Harry de lui, hésitant à le laisser partir, Charlie chercha du regard ses frères ainsi que Neville. Pourtant brusquement dans sa tête, une lumière s'alluma violemment. Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser Harry partir comme ça, sans agir. S'il faisait cela, il serait le plus grand idiot. Inspirant l'odeur de son ami, il glissa sa main libre sous le menton du brun et lui fit lever la tête vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela signifie, mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je le regretterai toute ma vie. Ou peut-être même que quelqu'un le fera à ma place. Et rien que d'y penser me rend terrifié, » murmura Charlie doucement. « Peu importe ce que tu diras par la suite, mais sache que depuis ces vacances, j'ai un nouvel objectif. »

Se penchant, il fit enfin ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des semaines : il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Appuyant légèrement sur les lèvres du garçon, il y mit un peu plus de pression lorsque il ne sentit aucune protestation. Léchant la lèvre inférieure du brun, il l'invita à ouvrir sa bouche, ce que l'autre fit sans hésitation. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, une explosion de sensation prit les deux hommes. Collant son corps, son bras autour de la taille d'Harry se resserra, l'approchant encore plus.

« Quelqu'un a vu Harry ? »

En entendant ses paroles, Charlie se retira doucement de la bouche du brun. Reculant légèrement la tête, il se pencha à nouveau, déposant encore deux doux baisers sur la bouche de son futur petit-ami, espéra-t-il.

« Je veux être avec toi. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« C'est tout réfléchi, » murmura le brun rougissant. « Je veux être avec toi aussi. »

« Hum, » Quelqu'un se racla la gorge alors que Charlie allait ouvrir la bouche. « Si vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un vous surprenne, vous feriez mieux de vous séparer. »

Se retournant, Harry sauta dans les bras d'un Neville tout bronzé, heureux de le revoir alors que les jumeaux les rejoignaient. Souriant les cinq hommes discutèrent rapidement avant de saluer Charlie qui glissa un _« à ce soir »_ à Harry et montèrent dans le train. Pendant que les jumeaux cherchèrent leur ami Lee, Harry et Neville s'assirent dans un compartiment libre, se racontant leur incroyable vacance. Dans la bonne humeur, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard puis partirent dans leur dortoir, discutant avec leurs camarades de leurs vacances. C'est ainsi que tous les Gryffondors de cinquième année rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. S'installant, Harry resta debout quelques instants, saluant Hagrid qui venait de passer derrière lui.

Pourtant, peut-être aurait-il du s'asseoir plus vite car quelques secondes plus tard, un Poufsouffle de septième année se leva et se rapprocha d'Harry, levant sa baguette vers lui.

« _Tarda Morteum Ardum_ » murmura-t-il vicieusement alors qu'un sort noir sorti de sa baguette et heurta violemment sa cible. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry se sentit frapper violemment avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, n'entendant plus les cris et l'immobilisation de l'étudiant. Réagissant vite, Neville appela Ellie et lui confia un message pendant que Pompom emmenait son frère à l'infirmerie. Les suivant, il força l'entrée alors que la médicomage et les professeurs l'empêchait de rentrer.

« C'est mon frère ! Si vous m'arrêter, je vous attaquerai en justice ! » Cracha-t-il.

Debout, il regarda la femme lancer de nombreux sorts sur son frère qui saignait des oreilles, du nez et des yeux. Retenant sa respiration, il se concentra sur le bruit des battements du cœur du brun. Terrifié, il voulait se rapprocher d'Harry et lui crier de se réveiller et d'arrêter sa farce. Ses mains tremblèrent alors que sa respiration se faisait courte, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. Ce ne fût qu'après une demi-heure de peur que les saignements s'arrêtèrent. Soulagé, il s'appuya sur le rebord du lit.

« Je ne connais pas ce sort, Albus, » murmura Pompom. « Il lui faut des soins et vite. »

« Et il les aura, » soupira le Directeur fatigué. « Je compte sur vous Pompom. »

Alors que la femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, ce fut une autre dame qui répondit à sa place.

« Je ne crois pas non. Harry va être immédiatement transféré à Saint Mangouste, où il obtiendra les soins nécessaires et dispensés par les meilleurs. Il ne restera pas dans une infirmerie où la seule Médicomage est débordée par tant d'élèves, » grogna Amélia, qui venait d'arriver en urgence.

« C'est impossible Amélia. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il est plus protégé ici qu'ailleurs. Faites venir ses Médicomages ici s'il le faut, mais je ne peux permettre à Harry de quitter l'école, » contra Dumbeldore.

S'avançant avec les nombreux Aurors et des Médicomages appelés d'urgence pour récupérer son filleul lorsqu'Ellie avait débarqué l'informant qu'Harry venait de se faire attaquer.

« Protégé ? Il a affronté Voldemort en première année, puis un Basilic et Voldemort en deuxième, ensuite il a fait face à des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs et pour finir il a dû subir de nombreuses épreuves, voir son ami mourir devant ses yeux avant d'affronter Voldemort et des Mangemorts et tout ça sous votre garde, Dumbeldore ! »

Se redressant et libérant sa magie, elle fixa le vieil homme droit dans les yeux.

« Si c'est votre manière de le protéger, je peux vous assurer que vous ne le reverrez plus jamais de votre vie. »

Alors que les Médicomages s'approchaient d'Harry afin de l'emmener avec lui à l'hôpital.

« N'essayez même pas de venir le voir à Saint Mangouste, Dumbeldore, car si vous le faites, j'ordonnerai à mes Aurors de tirer à votre vue. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

On avance bien, non ?

Toutes les relations de Harry semblent devenir de plus en plus importante.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'il a été attaqué ? La contre-attaque ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Khay.


	12. Chapitre 11 : L'amour d'une famille

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.**_

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Me revoici de retour ce coup-ci enfin !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir lâché. J'ai eu des semaines bien difficiles et je n'arrivais pas du tout à gérer cela. J'espère (je croise les doigts) que cela continue et que j'arrive enfin à reprendre une vie saine ^^

Vous ai-je manqué ? Parce que moi oui _vous m'avez manqué_ et pas qu'un peu !

J'imagine que vous deviez attendre la suite avec impatience vu comment c'est terminé le dernier.

Je vous ferai pas patienter plus longtemps. **Je vous remercie de vos reviews et m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre !**

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : L'amour d'une famille._

Le regard sur le mur blanc, Sirius se frotta les yeux, fatigué. La nuit tombait doucement, les médicomages passaient également toutes les quinze minutes, pourtant il n'osait pas dormir, de peur de rater le moindre mouvement d'Harry. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que son filleul était allongé inconscient sur ce lit d'hôpital dans la zone la plus protégée de Saint Mangouste.

Après l'attaque du Poufsouffle, les choses avaient fortement changé dans le monde Sorcier. Lorsque Amélia apprit pour Harry et qu'elle l'emmena avec elle à l'hôpital, elle avait finalement décidé que les choses ne pouvaient pas rester telles quelles. Et elle avait directement commencé par Poudlard. Grâce aux Gobelins, le lendemain même, elle avait fait en sorte qu'Harry revendique l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor et par extension qu'elle et Neville deviennent les mandataires d'Harry.

Savoir que l'héritier Potter était le descendant de l'un des Fondateurs et qu'il avait un fort pouvoir décisionnel sur l'école et le Conseil avait fait crier de nombreuses personnes, mais Anderson, l'avocat du brun et l'un des Défenseur Gobelin, s'étaient unis tous les deux contre toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de protester. Surtout après avoir appris la première décision de Amélia Bons Amélia Bones : obliger les élèves à boire du Véritaserum afin de savoir s'ils avaient rejoint le Lord Noir ou pas. De nombreux Lords, siégeant au Mangemagot, avaient bien sûr, protesté fortement, mais la Ministre ne s'était pas laissée faire et avait ordonné à ses Aurors d'interroger tous les membres du Ministère. Et cela avait été très intéressant. De nombreux fonctionnaires avaient perdu leur poste, d'autres étaient actuellement en attente de jugement alors que certains s'étaient tous simplement fait embrasser par les Détraqueurs.

A Poudlard, les choses avaient été différentes. Certains élèves, de toutes les maisons, avaient finalement dévoilé qu'ils avaient la marque et qu'ils étaient prêt à se battre pour le Lord dès qu'ils les appelleraient. Depuis l'attaque contre Harry, les adolescents avaient compris que les Serpentards n'étaient pas forcément les futurs mangemorts. Au départ, il y avait eu une trop grande suspicion entre eux mais lorsqu'au bout d'une semaine, tous les élèves coupables furent évacués, une plus grande entente entre eux s'installa.

Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Sirius était maintenant libre.

Amélia avait tenu à assister à tous les procès de chaque adolescent, c'est pourquoi lorsque l'un d'entre eux leur signala avoir vu Peter Pettigrow, elle avait demandé à rouvrir le dossier et à interroger Black sous Veritaserum. De fil en aiguille, il fut innocenté et libéré en quelques heures. Merlin merci, il avait été le seul à avoir subi une telle injustice. Sirius n'avait jamais été autant plus heureux de savoir qu'il était libre, sachant que maintenant, il pouvait se rendre au chevet de son filleul.

Filleul qui dépérissait petit à petit mais sûrement. Le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort au brun avait été interrogé longuement le soir même par Dumbeldore, sans Véritaserum, mais il n'avait rien livré sur le sort utilisé. Et lorsqu'il apprit que finalement la Ministre allait venir pour l'interroger avec la potion, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il jugeait nécessaire : se suicider. La découverte du cadavre du Poufsouffle avait été assez dur, lui avait rapporté Remus. Et l'engueulade qui avait suivi entre Amélia et Dumbeldore légendaire. La vieille femme n'avait pas été tendre avec le Directeur et lui avait pleinement fait comprendre qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le déloger des ses nombreux postes à responsabilités. Et pour être honnête, elle y arrivait bien. Les Potter, les Gryffondor, les Londubat et les Lovegood avaient commencé à former une coalition contre le vieil homme pour qui les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Savoir qu'il avait mis autant d'enfants en danger au cours des dernières années avaient provoqué un bien trop grand scandale pour lui. Mais savoir que le jeune Harry Potter mourrait à petit feu après avoir été attaqué sous sa protection avait fini par motiver tous les Sang-pur à rejoindre la coalition formée contre l'homme.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis voilà deux semaines, les médicomages étaient au chevet du brun, attendant que le brun se réveille. _« Enfin les médicomages … les Guérisseurs plutôt »_ , pensa Sirius alors qu'un homme blond aux yeux bleus rentrait à nouveau dans la pièce. Neliz de son nom avait été mandaté par les Gobelins en début de semaine après que les médicomages n'aient rien pût faire. Débarquant avec toute une équipe, l'homme avait directement pris en charge le brun. Et finalement les choses avaient avancées. Ils avaient découvert très rapidement le sort, et réussi à résoudre les problèmes de santé d'Harry.

 _« Lord Potter ici présent a subit un sort de torture qu'utilisait des mages noirs au cours du siècle dernier, » leur avait expliqué Neliz, à lui, Amélia et Neville. « Ce sort est particulièrement atroce. Il commence tout d'abord par le mental, forçant les barrières magiques à disparaître pour permettre à la douleur de se ressentir pleinement. Lord Potter ici présent a des barrières mentales impressionnantes donc je pense que le sort a mis du temps à les briser. »_

 _La main caressant les cheveux d'Harry, Neville avait sourit doucement, se rappelant encore des nombreuses conversations à propos de l'Occlumencie et comment améliorer leurs barrières avec Godric._

 _« Une fois qu'il a brisé le mental, le maléfice s'attaque alors au corps. D'abord, il brise chaque os, et même si les médicomages les répareraient, ils n'arrêteraient pas le sort. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois, le même problème réapparaissait. Son système immunitaire également s'est affaibli. Sa magie s'étant défendue pour maintenir les barrières puis pour réparer son système n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour aider les médicomages. »_

 _De l'autre côté de Neville, Amélia serra délicatement la main de son filleul, se rassurant de sa présence alors que Neliz laissait le temps aux personnes présentes de digérer ces informations._

 _« Finalement, les médicomages de peur de créer plus de dégâts ont décidé d'arrêter de réparer les os. Pour le sort c'était une victoire. Alors il est passé à l'étape suivante. Il a attaqué les organes. Vous savez vous-même que Lord Potter a subi une attaque cardiaque, provoqué par le sort. Nous avons réussi à stopper la progression du sort. Grâce à Merlin, nous sommes arrivés assez vite pour faire rebattre le cœur. »_

 _« Est-ce que …, » murmura faiblement Neville fatigué. « Est-ce que le sort va continuer à le blesser ? »_

 _« Non, Lord Londubat. Le sort ne peut plus blesser votre ami. Nous avons procédé à un rituel avant-hier. Le maléfice a été brisé. Maintenant, nous attendons une seule et unique chose : que Lord Potter se réveille. »_

 _Soupirant de soulagement, Neville leva les yeux vers l'homme blond._

 _« Si cela fait deux jours, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? »_

 _Le regard glissant entre Sirius et Neville, Neliz fixa finalement Amélia._

 _« Comme je l'ai dis, les barrières mentales de Lord Potter ont été totalement brisées alors …, » commença-t-il._

 _« Alors il est possible qu'il ait reçu des visions de Voldemort, » murmura Neville._

 _« En effet, Lord Londubat. »_

 _Inspirant, Neville avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il fixait la cicatrice de son frère._

 _« Vous êtes la personne qu'il a rencontré lors du rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme blond acquiesça. « Sachant qu'il est techniquement mort quelques instants, est-ce que cela a des conséquences sur … ? »_

 _Comprenant la question du jeune garçon, Neliz glissa un léger sourire triste sur ses lèvres avant de fixer l'un des mur blanc de la pièce._

 _« Je devrais sûrement lancer des sorts, mais j'ai bien peur que non. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ? » Demanda Amélia._

 _« Encore une fois, Lord Potter est libéré du sort, mais malgré tout, il a vécu une torture psychologique et physique. Il faut lui laisser à la fois le temps de digérer cela mais surtout de désirer se réveiller. »_

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Sirius regarda la porte s'ouvrir et Neville la traverser. Le jeune homme avait été au côté du brun depuis deux semaines et avait tout simplement refusé de quitter le chevet de son frère, sauf pour les cours. Grâce à Amélia et sa Grand-mère, il avait fait en sorte d'obtenir une autorisation spéciale. Le matin, il utilisait la cheminée pour aller à Poudlard, manger là-bas le midi, mais dès que les cours se terminaient le soir, il reprenait le chemin de Saint Mangouste, faisant ses devoirs et dînant là-bas au côté d'Amélia la première semaine et maintenant d'elle et de Sirius.

Il était devenu pour ses amis, les professeurs et les autres, la source pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Mais pas que. Il était aussi la personne qui choisissait avec Amélia des autorisations de visite. C'est ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall se vit refuser la visite alors que Flitwick de son côté fut autorisé. Après qu'Harry ait été amené à Saint Mangouste, il avait fait en sorte d'avertir Godric mais aussi Charlie de ce qui était arrivé au brun. Gryffondor avait voulu qu'on déplace son tableau pour pouvoir veiller sur son héritier mais Neville avait refusé : si les gens apprenaient que le tableau de Godric était dans la chambre d'Harry, il n'aurait jamais la paix. De l'autre côté, Charlie l'appelait via le miroir à double sens tous les matins avant son départ au tavail pour avoir des nouvelles mais également pour voir Harry. Le premier jour, il avait rendu visite au brun mais très vite son travail l'avait rappelé, bien malgré lui, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de partir en Roumanie.

« Du changement ? » Murmura le blond alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Harry.

« Non, rien. Neliz est passé. Il pense que le réveil est imminent mais il faut patienter. »

Neville se rappelait très bien à quel point Sirius avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait appris que les deux jeunes adultes étaient devenus frères. Bien sûr, il avait commencé par croire à une blague, mais en croisant le regard d'un des médicomages qui lui avait expliqué que le Lord Londubat, fraîchement émancipé, avait plus de pouvoir décisionnaire que lui, il s'était tût et l'avait observé. Ce ne fût que deux jours plus tard qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

 _« J'ai raté beaucoup de chose, n'est-ce pas ? » avait demandé Sirius, triste alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux._

 _Son livre de botanique ouvert sur ses genoux remontés, Neville fixa doucement l'homme, prenant le temps de rassembler ses pensées pour ne pas vexer le plus vieux._

 _« En effet, » murmura-t-il. « Harry a … changé depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. »_

 _Grimaçant face au vouvoiement, Sirius savait que le jeune adulte ne le tutoierait pas tant qu'Harry et lui ne seraient pas réconciliés._

 _« Combien en sais-tu ? » Questionna-t-il._

 _« Assez pour savoir que vous ne devriez pas être là. »_

 _Neville replongea dans son livre, pensant que la conversation était finie, mais Sirius était bien décidé à en savoir un peu plus._

 _« Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes défiler. Je n'aurai jamais pu soupçonner une seconde qu'Harry et eux étaient amis. J'ai pu les observer de loin, et j'ai découvert plus de chose en l'espace de ces jours qu'en deux ans. Par Merlin, j'ai raté tellement de chose. Je n'étais pas là pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. »_

 _Fermant violemment son livre, Neville leva la tête vers le brun agacé._

 _« En effet. Surprise ! Harry et moi sommes frères. Godric et Harry se considèrent comme parent et enfant. Harry et Amélia sont filleul et marraine. Fred et Georges le considèrent également comme leur frère. Théo et Harry sont également amis. Le Professeur Flitwick et Harry ont une relation mentor et élève. Charlie et Harry sont encore plus proches que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous et Harry ? Vous n'avez plus aucune relation. »_

 _Accusant le coup, Sirius se mordilla la lèvre, pétrifié par les paroles justes du blond._

 _« Dommage pour vous, » reprit Neville hargneux. « Harry n'a plus besoin de vous. Il a une famille sur laquelle se reposer. Il sait qu'il peut se confier à nous sans aucune peur. Il sait qu'il peut pleurer devant nous sans pudeur. Il sait qu'il peut s'énerver contre nous sans crainte. Il peut même rigoler devant nous sans honte. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes là, nous sommes la famille qu'il a voulu avec vous et que vous ne lui avez pas donné ! »_

 _Se redressant sur ses pieds, il jeta son livre sur l'une des tables des chevets._

 _« Vous auriez pût être tout ça pour lui ! Non ! Vous auriez dû être tout ça pour lui ! Vous avez été nommé Parrain mais vous êtes pire qu'un fantôme, jamais là ! Même le tableau de ses parents a été plus présent que vous ! Vous avez toujours fait passer les autres avant lui ! Pettigrow, Dumbeldore, les Weasley et je dois en passer ! Alors, non Lord Black, ne venez pas chercher chez moi des informations à propos de mon frère ! »_

 _Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Neville fixa l'air terrible de Sirius et se sentit mal. L'homme pâle assis devant lui n'avait sûrement pas demandé à subir cette trop longue accusation. Et ce n'était surtout pas à lui de la faire. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'Harry était dans cet état, sans aucune amélioration, et il avait entendu tellement de chose à Poudlard et à Saint Mangouste. Il avait tellement supporté mais ce soir lorsque le parrain de son frère avait ouvert la bouche, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Dégageant ses cheveux vers l'arrière avec ses deux mains, il se ressaya sur le fauteuil._

 _« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il._

 _« Non c'est d'accord, » accepta Sirius. « Tu as dis ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. »_

 _Se massant le front, Neville ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la tête du fauteuil._

 _« Peut-être que certaines choses que j'ai dites sont vraies. Je ne ferai pas l'hypocrite. Vous avez blessé Harry fortement. Mais il vous a donné une deuxième chance. Et bien que ce ne soit pas de votre fait, vous êtes libre et innocent. Vous avez votre place dans sa vie. Juste …, » il baissa la tête et fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux. « Laissez lui du temps. Il ne vous sautera pas dans les bras dès le départ, mais si vous lui laissez sa liberté et que vous lui montrez que vous l'acceptez tel qu'il est, vous ferez partie de sa famille. »_

Depuis la relation des deux hommes s'était bien sûr améliorée, malgré que Neville ne lui donnait plus aucune information à propos de son filleul. De temps en temps, ils parlaient des cours ou encore des parents du blond et du brun mais cela s'arrêtait là. Chacun attendant que le brun se réveille. Et Neville espérait vraiment qu'il ouvre vite les yeux car à l'extérieur les choses commençaient à se chauffer doucement mais sûrement.

 **« Le Ministère reconnaît le retour de Voldemort ! »**

Attrapant la Gazette qui traînait sur la table de chevet, il ouvrit l'article qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire aujourd'hui.

 _« Après plusieurs semaines à nous faire croire que le Mage Noir n'était pas de retour, de nombreuses preuves ont vues le jour grâce à la nouvelle Ministre._

 _Hier, lors de sa conférence de presse, devant des centaines de personnes, Amélia Bones, le visage grave, a pris place sur l'estrade montée exprès pour cet événement. Le visage fatigué par les nombreux procès qui ont eu lieu ces quinze derniers jours, la Ministre nouvellement élue à plus de 60 pourcent, a pris la parole, dévoilant tristement les informations qu'elle a obtenues._

 _Suite à l'agression de Lord Harry James Bones-Londubat-Potter, la femme a décidé de mener une chasse aux Mangemorts, qu'ils soient adultes ou adolescents. C'est grâce à ces personnes que l'information a vu le jour : le mage noir Voldemort, que nous pensions tous mort, est bel et bien vivant à nouveau. Le jeune Lord Harry James Bones-Londubat-Potter n'a pas menti._

 _Ici à la Gazette du Sorcier, et après mûres réflexions, nous avons décidé également à notre façon de nous battre contre ce mage noir, en écrivant son prénom. Nous refusons d'avoir peur d'un homme qui n'est qu'un imposteur._

 _En effet, à la suite de sa conférence, la Ministre Bones nous a dévoilé le véritable nom et prénom de Voldemort. Après tout, il est comme beaucoup d'entre nous : un humain et un sang-mêlé, bien loin de ce qu'il a pu dire jusque là, nous sorciers de la Gazette refusons de cautionner la frayeur du nom de cet homme._

 _Nous invitons également toutes les personnes à lutter avec nous et le Ministère en n'hésitant pas à prononcer son nom mais surtout à livrer des informations si vous en avez. Nous tenons également à prononcer nos sincères excuses à Lord Harry James Bones-Londubat-Potter pour les articles publiés sur lui._

 _Lord Charlus Henri Helprod._

 _Rédacteur en Chef de la Gazette des Sorciers. »_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Neville jeta le journal sur son fauteuil alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit d'Harry. Attrapant une de ses mains dans les siennes et l'autre dans les cheveux bruns, il se pencha vers lui.

« Les sorciers ont décidé que tu t'appelais « Bones-Londubat-Potter », tu imagines lorsque tu te marieras avec ton mec ce que ça donnera ? » Rigolant, Neville caressa les cheveux du brun. « Il serait peut-être temps que tu te réveilles pour empêcher ça ? »

Alors qu'il allait se retirer pour aller s'allonger sur l'un des lits de camps installé, il sentit sa main être légèrement retenue. Levant ses yeux grands ouverts vers le brun, il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche alors que ce dernier papillonnait des yeux. Se mordillant la lèvre, il ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, attirant l'attention de Sirius, alors qu'il fixait les yeux verts d'Harry.

« Salut bel au bois dormant, » pleura-t-il. « Désolé mais ton prince n'est pas là. »

Refermant les yeux, Harry grogna fortement alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il entendit Sirius hurler le nom du Guérisseur. Faisant du tri dans ses pensées, il serra plus fortement la main de son frère qu'il tenait, l'invitant à rapprocher son oreille de sa bouche.

« Il …, » le brun se racla la gorge. « Amélia … vite. »

Il regarda son frère hocher la tête, déposer un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment, allant sûrement appeler Amélia. Pendant que le blond sortait, Neliz rentra, souriant au brun, hagard. Levant sa baguette, il lança de nombreux sorts, il se détendit totalement lorsqu'il ne nota aucune anomalie. Invoquant un verre d'eau, il invita le brun à boire alors qu'il lui expliquait la raison de sa présence à l'hôpital. Tentant du mieux qu'il pût de rester éveillé, Harry répondit à quelques questions de l'homme, ignorant consciemment Sirius, espérant qu'Amélia arrive vite. Et comme si Merlin avait entendu ses pensées, le blond et sa marraine revinrent finalement. Soupirant de soulagement, il regarda la seule femme se rapprocha rapidement de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ne pouvant lever, les siens, il soupira malgré tout de bonheur face à l'étreinte.

« Voldemort prépare quelque chose, » murmura-t-il doucement fatigué malgré que tout le monde entendait. « Il a l'intention d'attaquer en masse…, »

Levant les yeux vers Harry, elle regarda son filleul s'endormir doucement. Paniquée, elle se tourna vers le Guérisseur qui pourtant resta calme.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » la rassura-t-il. « Il est fatigué. Il a dû lutter longuement, c'est normal qu'il ait sommeil. »

Et c'est ainsi que le brun resta endormi pendant plus de dix heures, récupérant doucement mais sûrement de sa dure convalescence. En se réveillant le lendemain très tôt, il rigola lorsqu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle son frère s'était endormi.

« Il te veille depuis le début, » entendit-il à sa gauche. Tournant la tête, il sourit au jeune roux qui le fixait soulagé et heureux.

« Salut, » murmura-t-il. « Cela fait longtemps ? »

« Bonjour Harry, » chuchota le roux alors qu'il se penchait et déposer un doux baiser. « Il est encore tôt. »

Se décalant légèrement malgré ses courbatures, il invita le roux à prendre place à ses côtés. Charlie monta sur le lit et s'allongea sur son côté gauche, l'une de ses mains sous le cou du brun alors que l'autre caressait l'un de ses bras. Lorsque Neville l'avait averti la veille au soir qu'Harry s'était réveillé, il avait pris immédiatement un congé et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir un porteloin international. Le temps de l'avoir et d'arriver, le brun s'était endormi depuis un petit moment pourtant il n'avait pas pu le quitter, Neville et Amélia présents tous les deux dans la pièce. Aucun des deux n'avaient fait de remarque face à ses cernes ou encore son teint pâle, comprenant très bien ses sentiments. Quand les deux lui confirmèrent que le brun se réveillerait le lendemain, il était tombé endormi.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jour qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de trois heures par nuit, se faisant réveiller par des cauchemars où il rêvait que Neville l'appelait pour lui signaler la mort d'Harry. Se plongeant dans le travail et des livres pour aider le brun, il ne mangeait que quand cela était nécessaire. Au bout de quelques jours, ses amis lui avaient bien sûr demandé s'il allait bien et le déclic s'était fait dans sa tête. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour l'un de ses petit-ami. Par Merlin, il avait l'impression de dépérir en même temps que le brun. Alors l'évidence s'était faite dans sa tête. Il était amoureux d'Harry. Au début, il avait lutté contre ce sentiment, n'étant pas sûr que le brun se réveille et il n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Mais plus il y pensait et moins il y arrivait.

Il était totalement et complètement épris d'Harry Potter.

Acceptant cet état, il avait vraiment senti son coeur s'arrêter lorsque celui du brun s'était arrêté et rebattre lorsque son petit-ami s'était réveillé.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » murmura le brun, se rapprochant du roux et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Depuis hier. Je suis arrivé dans la nuit, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. »

« Merci, » murmura Harry. « Je suis désolé. »

Sa main caressant les cheveux du brun, Charlie sentit malgré lui quelques larmes monter.

« Ne me remercie pas idiot, fallait bien que je vienne pour avoir ma réponse, » rigola-t-il doucement.

« Ta réponse ? »

« J'ai pas oublié que Neville nous a empêcher de terminer notre conversation, » taquina-t-il. « Et puis, honnêtement Potter, se prendre un sort pour éviter de me parler … Je suis légèrement déçu ! »

Rigolant, Harry leva sa tête vers le roux.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu Weasley, » ricana-t-il. « Et puis d'abord, je me suis pas pris un sort pour éviter de te parler mais pour te voir accourir vers moi. »

« Ouais, en attendant, bel aux bois dormant, c'est pas son baiser qui t'a réveillé ! »

Les deux garçons enlacés tournèrent la tête vers le blond qui semblait réveillé depuis un petit moment.

« Franchement Bones-Londubat-Potter, » ricana Neville. « Je dois dire que je suis déçu de ton petit-ami. Ne pas réussir à te réveiller … je suis pas sûr que ça soit ton prince charmant. »

Rigolant, Charlie attrapa un des oreillers et le lança sur le frère d'Harry qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bout du lit. Délicatement, les trois garçons discutèrent et expliquèrent au malade ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Les yeux grands ouverts, choqué, Harry les écouta calmement, serrant bien malgré lui parfois la main du roux lorsque certains passages le terrifièrent.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, » murmura le brun. « La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment donné, je me suis trouvé à la place de Voldemort qui discutait avec un mangemort en l'avertissant que l'attaque de masse devait vite avoir lieu pour faire comprendre aux sorciers qui il était. Je ne sais absolument pas où il va attaquer, mais juste qu'il a l'intention de faire des dommages. »

Neville passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard s'attardant sur son frère.

« L'autre jour, pendant une heure de pause, j'ai discuté avec Godric à propos de tu-sais-quoi, » murmura-t-il fatalement, se rappelant de la conversation.

 _« J'ai l'intention de prendre de l'avance pour quand Harry se réveillera, » avait murmuré l'héritier Londubat. « On ne peut pas laisser les choses aller comme ça, il faut réagir. »_

 _« Que veux-tu faire ? » Demanda Godric._

 _« Avec Harry, on a toujours pensé que Voldemort avait créé plusieurs horcruxes, on a pensé à six, le meilleur chiffre magique. Je pense que cela serait une bonne idée de commencer à les récupérer pour pouvoir vite les détruire. »_

 _Hochant la tête, Godric regarda le blond. Les cernes violettes sous les yeux, le teint pâle et les cheveux ébouriffés, Neville n'avait pas du avoir de repos depuis un long moment._

 _« Comment veux-tu faire ça ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…, » soupira-t-il fatigué. « Je pensais en découvrir plus sur lui, savoir des choses sur lorsqu'il était étudiant et adulte. Il faut absolument trouver ces maudits objets où ce sera vraiment la fin d'Harry. »_

 _Fermant les yeux de fatalité à sa phrase, il les rouvrit doucement lorsqu'il tomba sur deux yeux globuleux qui le fixaient. Sursautant, il se recula brusquement, terrifié._

 _« Lepio ne voulait pas faire peur au garçon. Lepio a entendu la conversation. Lepio ne veut pas la mort d'Harry James Potter. Non, Lepio ne peut pas l'accepter. »_

 _Clignant des yeux, le blond regarda l'elfe de maison qui ne faisait que parler._

 _« Lepio peut aider le jeune Maitre Harry James Potter à trouver les mauvais objets. Lepio travaillait ici lorsque le vilain monsieur a volé les objets. Poudlard a dit à Lepio quels objets le vilain monsieur sans nez a utilisé. Lepio veut aider. »_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Neville regarda son ami amusé.

« Je peux t'en citer facilement cinq : le Journal de la deuxième année, le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Rowena Serglaide et le dernier, tu peux remercier Dumbeldore de l'avoir amené à Poudlard : la Bague des Gaunt. »

Interloqué, Harry regarda son frère les yeux grands ouverts par les informations qu'il venait de lui apporter.

« Je pense, » murmura Charlie doucement, « que le serpent de Voldemort en est également un. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Neville.

« J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, mais normalement Harry n'aurait jamais dû avoir de vision du serpent de Voldemort. Tu peux avoir des visions de lui vu que vos âmes sont liées, mais pourquoi as-tu pu voir son serpent attaquer mon père ? »

« Parce que nos âmes sont liées, » chuchota Harry. « Son serpent est également un horcruxe. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

La guerre avance n'est-ce pas ? Les choses commencent à se dessiner.

Parfois, avoir les bonnes personnes de notre côté aide beaucoup! Encore plus quand ils font partis de notre famille.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon chapitre ?

Avez-vous apprécié l'avancement de chaque relation ?

Maintenant qu'Harry est réveillé, que va-t-il se passer ?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

A très vite,

Khay.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une longueur d'avance

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.**_

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Comment allez vous ? Comment était votre semaine ? Bien ?

La mienne a été courte mais cool ! :)

Du coup, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie les reviewers anonymes et les autres. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire !

La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Avoir une longueur d'avance._

Se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace, Harry décida finalement qu'il était suffisamment présentable pour partir à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre semaines qu'il avait été attaqué et enfermé à l'hôpital. Le mois de janvier se finissait dans moins de trois jours et Harry espérait vraiment commencer son mois de février dans une meilleure ambiance. Entre les médicomages-guérisseurs et les Aurors, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de ne pas avoir eu un seul moment de solitude, surtout qu'il recevait des visites tous les jours.

Bien sûr, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu passer ses week-end avec Charlie et de voir Neville presque tous les soirs ainsi qu'Amélia, Fred et Georges. La visite de Flitwick et Hagrid lui avait également fait plaisir. Mais passer toute la journée enfermé dans la même pièce, il commençait à en avoir marre de voir les mêmes murs. Alors lorsque Neliz était venu lui dire qu'il pouvait partir quelques heures plus tôt, il en avait averti Amélia et Charlie, avait préparé ses affaires, pris sa douche et attendait impatiemment que le Guérisseur revienne pour lui donner son papier de sortie. Lorsque ce dernier rentra, il lui fait un grand sourire, heureux de finalement le voir. Le blond ricana malgré lui face à l'excitation du brun.

« Je serais presque vexé de vous voir si pressé de nous quitter, mais bon … vous pouvez partir, » taquina le blond en lui tendant son fameux papier.

Lui souriant il le remercia alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la cheminée. Attrapant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il salua rapidement les quelques médicomages qui lui disaient au revoir avant de prononcer hautement et clairement : « Bureau du Professeur Flitwick, Poudlard. » Heureux de pouvoir voir son professeur qui avait ouvert exprès sa bibliothèque pour lui, Harry le salua joyeusement.

« Bonsoir Harry, » salua Filius heureux de revoir son élève. Malgré les quelques visites qu'il avait effectué à l'hôpital, il avait vraiment été terrifié lors des premières semaines, lui aussi doutant de la survie du brun. Pourtant ce dernier était encore là, debout devant lui. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien ! Libre, » ricana le brun. « Stressé aussi un peu. »

Ouvrant la porte, les deux hommes prirent chemin vers la Grande Salle où le dîner était servi. Discutant de petites choses, Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pût d'apprendre les quelques choses qu'il avait raté. Le petit professeur lui racontant doucement les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient.

« Certains de mes serglaides m'ont rapporté qu'ils ont vu le jeune Neville en compagnie de Théodore Nott à la bibliothèque, » rigola le professeur. « Selon mes petits aiglons, très observateurs tu sais, le jeune Théodore faisait du pied à Neville sous la table. »

Éclatant de rire, Harry se tient le ventre. Il était déjà au courant de cette rumeur. Les jumeaux s'étaient fait un plaisir de taquiner son frère devant lui un soir de visite. La relation entre Neville et Théodore n'était plus vraiment secrète depuis que le père du brun s'était fait arrêter et emprisonner. De ce fait, tout le monde avait noté les nombreux gestes tendre entre les deux qui avaient décuplé. Le gryffondor avait manqué à son serpentard alors ce dernier était passé au dessus de sa pudeur pour lui faire comprendre.

« Vraiment ? Je suis choqué Professeur. Promis, je lui dirais de demander à Théo d'éviter de lui faire du pied. » Un court silence s'installa. « Du moins, à la bibliothèque. »

Les deux hommes rirent alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la Grande Salle. Se séparant, Harry inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et entra dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, pourtant il garda la tête haute, un sourire aux lèvres et chercha son frère du regard. Le trouvant assis, à côté des jumeaux, il se dirigea vers eux calmement. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de ses amis, Seamus se leva et l'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura le garçon. Pourtant il eut l'impression d'avoir hurler ses excuses tant le silence se faisait assourdissant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, tentant de se rappeler.

« J'ai dis en début d'année que tu étais cinglé et que je ne voulais pas dormir dans le même dortoir que toi, » expliqua le jeune homme gêné. « J'avais tort, j'ai préféré croire en la Gazette qu'en toi. J'en suis désolé. »

Haussant les épaules, le brun continua son chemin, ne souhaitant pas répondre à l'autre garçon, pourtant Neville le regarda en lui faisant les gros yeux, lui ordonnant discrètement de lui répondre.

« Je me fiche un peu de tes excuses, » soupira-t-il. « Je te l'ai déjà dis, je crois : je me moque de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Tu as cru en la Gazette, c'est ton choix, comme c'est mon choix pour moi de ne pas me battre _pour_ les gens comme toi. »

Alors que Fred et Georges se décalaient pour lui faire une place entre eux, Seamus resta debout choqué.

« Mais, » entendit-il venir d'Harry. « Si tu devais un jour te retrouver devant une baguette ennemie et que je ne suis pas loin de toi, je me battrais sûrement _avec_ toi. »

Comprenant l'implication de sa phrase, Neville secoua la tête alors que Seamus souriait grandement et retournait s'asseoir. Décidé à ne pas parler de guerre, du moins le temps du repas, les garçons commencèrent alors à taquiner le blond à propos des rumeurs. C'est dans la bonne humeur que le repas se passa, heureux de finalement se retrouver et de perdre leur sérieux pour quelques temps. A la fin du repas, les quatre garçons se levèrent et commencèrent à partir vers la Salle à Godric lorsqu'ils se firent couper la route par quelques Serpentards menés par Théodore Nott.

« Si des gens avaient des doutes face à ton surnom, tu les as définitivement dissipés, » parla le serpent, alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement de Neville. « Sache que l'on ne veut pas que tu te battes _pour_ nous, mais _avec_ nous aussi. »

Harry regarda le brun embrasser son frère sur la joue avant de partir avec ses amis. Clignant des yeux, il rigola alors que Neville rougissait légèrement, heureux. Reprenant leur chemin, ils se posèrent chacun sur l'un des fauteuils alors qu'il se présentait devant son ancêtre un sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin sûr que son petit-enfant ne risquait plus rien. S'asseyant au pied de Neville, il attrapa une tasse de thé présente sur la table et expliqua rapidement à Godric les dernières recommandations du Guérisseur.

« On a amélioré le collier, » annonça Fred.

« On a tenté de lui mettre un système d'alarme pour informer si quelqu'un avec une mauvaise intention est proche de nous, » expliqua Georges.

« Le collier chauffera légèrement pour nous avertir, alors …, »

« … il faudra sûrement activer un bouclier. »

Hochant la tête, Harry tendit la main pour récupérer le collier avant de le glisser autour de son cou et de le cacher sous son pull. Posant sa tête sur la cuisse du blond, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, s'imprégnant de la douce ambiance de la salle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre. Savoir qu'il avait failli mourir à nouveau lui avait ouvert encore plus les yeux sur le monde. Il ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments que pour lui, sourire au monde et leur dire que tout va bien quand tout va mal. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait osé dire haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas se battre pour les autres à Seamus alors qu'avant, il n'aurait peut-être rien dit, juste sourit et acquiescé.

« As-tu vu Sirius ? » Demanda Neville doucement alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

« Oui, il est venu hier, » murmura Harry. Après son réveil, Sirius avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Quand il avait appris que son parrain était libre, il s'était vraiment senti soulagé, et avait voulu lui parler, mais l'homme semblait avoir disparu. Alors il avait utilisé son arme secrète : Ellie. Quand son elfe avait trouvé son parrain, elle ne lui avait pas laissé de choix et l'avait fait apparaître dans sa chambre.

« Il va aider Remus avec les cours, » reprit-il. « Alors, on a décidé que cela serait une bonne chose que l'on se voit quelques fois pour discuter et rattraper le temps perdu. »

Prenant une gorgée de son thé, Harry ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées vaguer doucement alors que Fred et Georges discutaient avec Godric à propos d'une de leur nouvelle blague.

« Dites, » murmura-t-il aux jumeaux. « J'ai discuté avec mon conseiller financer à propos des magasins que je possède. »

Fred et Georges se redressèrent légèrement, écoutant doucement ce que le brun disait.

« Il semblerait que j'en ai un inutilisé au Pré-au-lard, mais aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui possède un appartement également. Rignit m'a proposé de les mettre à la location, mais j'ai réfléchi. Je sais que vous voulez ouvrir votre commerce l'année prochaine, alors, j'ai dis à Rignit que si le rituel ne venait à ne pas à marcher, les deux immeubles vous reviennent légalement. »

Les yeux humides, Georges regarda son frère. Peu de temps auparavant leur mère leur avait envoyé une Beuglante lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne seraient jamais des employés du Ministère. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils ne feraient mieux de ne pas de compter sur elle ou sur aucun membre de la famille, tant qu'ils possédaient cette idée. C'est pourquoi ils avaient eu des légers doutes sur leur avenir depuis quelques temps mais voilà que leur ami leur proposait de leur donner un lieu pour réaliser leur rêve.

« Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, » les coupa le brun alors que Georges ouvrait la bouche. « Je ne ne veux aucun loyer, aucune rentrée d'argent. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui m'intéresse. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Fred, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous savez très bien que Neville et moi quittons Poudlard l'année prochaine aussi, » murmura-t-il doucement. « La première année nous allons voyager à travers le monde pour découvrir les différentes plantes ainsi que les différentes formes de magie. Mais l'année d'après, on sera en Angleterre à planter et à surveiller nos serres, à la fin on aura également passé nos ASPICS. Et c'est là où vous intervenez. »

Leur souriant doucement, Neville grimaça lorsqu'Harry le poussa à prendre la parole à sa place.

« Ni Harry, ni moi ne sommes doués en potion comme vous ou comme Théo, » soupira-t-il. « Ce qu'on vous propose c'est que vous passiez une Maîtrise en Potion pour que le jour où nos plantations et idées seront prêtes, vous puissiez nous aider à créer des élixir, des sérums, etc etc, ... »

« Il y a une école en alternance à Salem qui propose de fournir des cours en Potion sur un an. Vous ne devrez vous présenter qu'une fois par mois pour une durée d'une semaine afin de créer des potions. La seule condition pour y accéder c'est d'avoir d'abord les contacts – que j'ai, » continua Harry. « et d'avoir un Optimal en Potion à vos ASPIC. »

Se regardant, les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard, discutant silencieusement entre eux.

« Avons-nous …, » commença Fred.

« … le temps d'y réfléchir ? » Termina Georges.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Harry. « De toute façon, il faut d'abord que je survive à ce rituel mais aussi que l'on détruise tous les horcruxes. Et puis même si vous refusez, sachez que les deux magasins vous sont quand même réservés ! »

Dans son tableau, Godric écouta doucement la conversation des jeunes adultes. Il savait très bien qu'Harry avait pour projet de quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le ferait vraiment. Il se rappelait encore le temps où lui était à la tête de l'école, le temps où les élèves étaient heureux de rentrer à Poudlard et pourtant si triste de la quitter sept ans plus tard. Malgré sa mésentente avec Salazar, il se rappelait encore de l'amitié entre les diverses maisons alors que maintenant c'était à peine, si sa maison et celle de Salazar ne se lançaient pas un sort à chaque croisement. Bien que les choses avaient légèrement changé depuis que Neville et Théodore se montraient ensemble.

« D'ailleurs comment les détruisons-nous ? » Entendit-il. Se replongeant dans la conversation, il fixa les quatre garçons.

« N'as-tu pas réussi à en détruite un grâce au venin du Basilic de Salazar? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit le brun. « Mais je ne me vois définitivement pas retourner dans la Chambre des secrets pour en récupérer. »

Frissonnant à l'idée, Harry grimaça alors que son frère murmurait un chochotte.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » parla Godric. « Après tout, tu as bien dis qu'avec mon épée, tu as tranché le serpent ? Alors elle a du s'imprégner du venin. Et en temps qu'héritier, l'épée te revient de droit, gamin. »

Hochant la tête, Harry se releva doucement et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi quand j'étais à l'hôpital, » soupira-t-il. « On va être obligé de détruire tous les horcruxes d'un coup ou de tous les avoir avant de commencer à les détruire. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Neville.

« Même si elle est séparée, ça reste une âme. Et lorsqu'une partie de ton âme est détruite, je suis sûre que toutes les autres le comprennent, surtout si elles sont humaines, » grimaça-t-il. « J'ai peur que si nous les détruisons un par un, Voldemort le comprenne. »

Acquiesçant, Godric grimaça en comprenant ce que voulait dire son héritier. Il était fort probable que l'homme l'apprenne et cela serait la pire des choses.

« Oui, mais comment vas-tu faire pour le Serpent ? » Demanda Fred.

« On ne sait même pas où il est. » Continua Georges.

La main dans les cheveux, Harry se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à Neville, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de récupérer le Serpent.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, » murmura doucement son frère. « Peter Pettigrow a une dette de vie envers toi ? »

Ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, il hocha la tête.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas faire appel à cette dette pour qu'il te ramène le serpent ? »

« Pourquoi le ferait-il ? » Demanda Godric.

« Malgré toutes les croyances, Peter a peur de mourir, » murmura Harry. « Alors bien sûr qu'il va nous le ramener et aller se planquer quelque part. Tu es un génie, Neville. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Les Gobelins m'ont dit qu'en tant qu'Héritier, je pouvais faire appel à tous les objets. Je leur ai ordonné de commencer à les récupérer, » murmura Harry. « Hier, Rignit m'a dit qu'ils avaient récupéré tous les objets appartenant aux Fondateurs et qu'ils les ont mis dans un coffre à part, le plus sécurisé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à récupérer la bague puis le Serpent. »

« Lepio pourra récupérer à la fois la bague et l'épée, » soupira Neville. « Et j'imagine qu'Ellie pourra obliger Pettrigrow à venir. »

« Après qu'on les ait détruit et que tu n'ai plus la chose dans ta tête …, » commença Fred.

« … on pourra attaquer Voldemort sans avoir peur qu'il ne ressuscite à nouveau. » continua Georges

« C'est ce que j'appelle un bon plan, » termina Godric.

Se souriant mutuellement, les cinq hommes présents dans la salle se détendirent sachant très bien que dans peu de temps les choses allaient bouger et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Décidés à ne plus parler de la guerre pour la fin de soirée, ils commencèrent à discuter de comment les jumeaux voyaient leur futur magasin. C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que Lepio apparut dans la pièce accompagné d'Amélia qui regarda les jeunes adultes.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » Rigola-t-elle. « Regardez-moi ces cochonneries que vous mangez, » elle attrapa une tablette de chocolat. « Tut, tut, tut, vous méritez que je vous punisse. »

« Vous devez être Amélia, » entendit-elle.

« Et vous devez être Godric, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle fixant le tableau du Fondateur.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous étiez une Serglaide. »

« Bingo, » rigola-t-elle avant de continuer à échanger quelques banalités avec l'homme. Quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là, non ? » Le brun hocha la tête. « Dumbeldore m'a demandé un rendez-vous, et j'en sors là. Il voulait que je lui accorde l'opportunité de te rendre visite, étant donné qu'il y a une restriction judiciaire contre lui. »

Et c'était vrai. Amélia avait fait en sorte que Dumbeldore ne puisse pas l'approcher de peur qu'elle ne lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il prenne une décision à sa place. Alors en faisant ressortir toutes les erreurs du vieil homme, elle avait porté plainte contre lui en son nom. Lors du procès, elle avait démontré par A plus B que l'homme était plus nocif pour sa vie qu'autre chose. Le brun n'était pas sûr qu'il soit nocif mais il n'avait rien dit. Il savait très bien que son Directeur avait tenté de le préserver contre ce qu'il pensait être les mauvaises personnes. Mais il n'avait pas agit de la meilleure façon, bien au contraire. Et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix étant donné que le Mangemagot avait décidé qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour lui et avait interdiction de lui parler sans qu'Amélia ne l'accepte. Mais surtout il avait perdu ses titres de Manitou Suprême et de Président du Mangemagot.

« Il voulait discuter avec toi à propos d'une information qu'il avait contre Voldemort. Je lui ai demandé de m'en parler, » continua Amélia. « Il a refusé disant que cela ne te concernait que toi. »

« Et tu ne t'es pas laissée faire, » rigola Neville, connaissant la femme.

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua amusée Amélia. « Je lui ai dis que quand bien même il aurait un rendez-vous avec toi, je serais près de toi et j'aurai toutes les informations alors que cela ne changeait rien. »

Prenant place sur des fauteuils, elle remercia l'elfe de maison qui venait de lui apporter une tasse de thé.

« Alors il commencé à m'expliquer qu'il craignait que Voldemort n'ait divisé son âme dans divers objets afin de rester immortel et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas disparu à tes un an. »

« On le sait déjà ça, » grimaça Harry.

« Oui, on le sait, » sourit-elle, « mais lui, ne sait pas que nous le savons déjà. »

« Vous auriez pu être une Serpentard aussi, » ricana Godric.

Secouant la tête face aux bêtises de son ancêtre, Harry invita sa marraine à continuer.

« Il m'a expliqué qu'il pensait que Voldemort avait créé en tout et pour tout six horcruxes et qu'il était à leurs recherches et que cela serait bien mieux si toi et ta connexion avec Voldemort l'aidaient. Je lui ai demandé pour quelle raison. »

« Parce que je suis aussi un horcruxe, on le sait. »

Prenant une gorgée de son thé, la femme leva son regard vers le garçon.

« Il m'a dit que grâce à la magie de ta mère, tu étais aujourd'hui capable de les détecter. Il n'a pas voulu me donner la véritable raison. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda Neville alors que les autres garçons grimaçaient.

« Je lui ai dis que si un jour tu devais aider quelqu'un, ce ne serait sûrement pas lui mais le Ministère. Et que s'il était pas heureux de cette décision, il pouvait toujours se plaindre au Mangemagot et leur en expliquer la raison. »

Rigolant, ils continuèrent à parler de Dumbeldore et sa position sociale, lorsque Lepio réapparut à nouveau affolé.

« Lepio doit avertir la Maîtresse que l'horrible prison est attaquée par les vilains sorciers. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Alors ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ?

Qui a une longueur d'avance ? Voldemort ou Harry ?

Dumbeldore a l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de chose, hein ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A très vite,

Khay.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Sa volonté

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Comment allez-vous ? Votre semaine s'est bien passé ?

Je suis désolée de pas avoir répondu à votre review, j'ai une quelques jours intenses, du coup je préfère publier mon chapitre plutôt que d'attendre de vous répondre avant de le faire.

Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! J'ai vraiment eu plaisir à les lire !

La suite est là et je l'espère vous plaira.

Je n'en dis pas plus !

Je vous laisse découvrir,

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 :_

 _Sa volonté._

« Et ensuite, ton père a tenté de cacher ton bleu, dû à ta chute de ton balai miniature, mais ta mère l'a très vite découvert, » raconta Sirius, éclatant de rire alors que Remus secouait la tête.

Le mois de mars venait de se terminer et le mois d'avril débutait avec le soleil qui revenait faire surface de temps en temps. Bien au chaud dans les appartements privés de Remus, Harry avait pris l'habitude de venir au moins une fois par semaine discuter avec son parrain. Tous les deux avaient décidé de prendre un nouveau départ, c'est pourquoi Harry s'ouvrait doucement à l'autre homme, bien qu'il ne lui dévoilait pas tout. Si Sirius l'avait découvert, il ne s'en vexa pas.

Depuis deux mois, les choses avaient commencé à fortement bouger pour Harry. Tout d'abord, il avait commencé à préparer son avenir. En échangeant des courriers avec son conseiller financer, Harry avait agrandi encore plus le domaine Potter mais avait aussi demandé à ses elfes de maison de commencer à préparer les serres et de créer un petit bâtiment à côté du Manoir et celles-ci. Dans ce petit bâtiment, il demanda à ce que les elfes de maison créent une bibliothèque, une salle de Potion, une salle d'étude et un inventaire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir cette nouvelle construction, mais il savait que la bibliothèque et l'inventaire se remplissaient petit à petit grâce à Rignit qui faisait de nombreuses acquisitions pour eux quatre. En effet, les jumeaux avaient finalement accepté la proposition des deux frères et avaient décidé qu'ils utiliseraient aussi le laboratoire pour créer leurs farces.

Petit à petit les choses commençaient à se dessiner entre Neville et Théodore aussi. Son frère avait finalement décidé de dire à son petit-ami qu'il allait sûrement quitter Poudlard l'année prochaine. Tout en lui expliquant le pourquoi, Théodore avait demandé au blond s'il était possible que lui aussi vienne avec eux. Pour Harry, il n'y avait aucun problème mais Neville avait finalement refusé expliquant à son petit-ami qu'il voulait vraiment passer cette année à découvrir le monde avec Harry et uniquement lui. C'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient tous les deux faire. Étonnamment, le Serpentard avait pleinement accepté la décision de son frère seulement si après leur voyage d'un an, il y avait intérêt à ce qu'il y ait une place pour lui au Manoir. Les choses furent plus simple aussi lorsqu'il comprit que même Charlie ne faisait pas partie du voyage.

Bien que leur relation soit devenue un peu plus intense, Harry avait aussi refusé de voir Charlie avec eux. Se sachant malgré tout amoureux de son roux, le brun n'avait juste pas pu accepter d'avoir son petit-ami avec lui pour ce voyage. Après la future bataille, il passerait sûrement du temps avec le Weasley mais après ça, il voulait vraiment voyager et découvrir le monde avec Neville. C'était quelque chose qu'ils auraient sûrement fait tous les deux s'ils avaient eu la vie qu'ils auraient dû avoir alors il voulait le faire. Peu importe ce que les autres pensaient. Si le couple eut sa première dispute, les choses changèrent peu de temps après lorsque Neville expliqua à Charlie que l'année d'après, Harry serait totalement à lui. Parce que oui, le roux avait finalement décidé de revenir en Angleterre où il avait décidé d'installer une réserve telle que celle en Roumanie. Discutant souvent avec Amélia a ce propos, Harry savait très bien que la Ministre était heureuse de savoir que le roux voulait installer un centre à Dragon. En effet, Charlie souhaitait pouvoir avoir deux Dragons maximum dans une zone afin de les étudier plus longuement, chose différent d'en Roumanie où de nombreuses espèces étaient étudiées en même temps. Après avoir demandé à Harry s'il pouvait utiliser son domaine, Charlie, Amélia et un Gobelin discutaient de comment réaliser ce rêve.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu augmentais ton domaine, » murmura Remus, en regardant Sirius, « et que de nombreux Gobelins, enchanteurs et mages venaient apposer des sorts de protection et de défense. Certains ont même dit que ton domaine est devenu plus protégé.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu augmentais ton domaine, » murmura Remus, en regardant Sirius, « et que de nombreux Gobelins, enchanteurs et mages venaient apposer des sorts de protection et de défense. Certains ont même dit que ton domaine est devenue plus protégée que Poudlard. »

Souriant doucement à Remus, Harry acquiesça. C'était vrai. Son manoir était devenu autant protégé que Gringotts. Après avoir accepté l'héritage de Godric et de ses nombreux membres de la famille distants ou non, Harry avait commencé à faire appel à différentes personnes pour protéger son Manoir et son domaine, à la fois contre les moldus mais aussi contre les sorciers. Ellie était toujours son gardien du secret, mais malgré tout, le brun avait décidé que cela était plus prudent pour lui et leurs futurs projets.

« Mon domaine va être utilisé dans peu de temps alors avec Amélia, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de … le protéger un peu plus. »

Le regard sur le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, Harry tenta de garder un visage souriant alors que sa phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Même s'il avait menti à moitié aux amis de ses parents, le brun se sentit stressé. La véritable raison de la protection de son manoir était uniquement dû aux horcruxes. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec les autres, ils avaient décidé de patienter avant de détruire les horcruxes. Suite à l'attaque d'Azkaban, de nombreux mangemorts avaient été libéré grâce à Voldemort malgré qu'Amélia s'était préparée à faire face à l'attaque.

C'est pourquoi la Ministre avait demandé à Harry et aux autres d'attendre avant de détruire les horcruxes pour pouvoir premièrement diminuer les effectifs du Mage en Noir en lançant une grande attaque contre eux, peu importe où ils étaient et deuxièmement laisser le temps aux aurors de trouver la cachette de Voldemort. Et au cours de ces deux derniers mois, les aurors et le ministère n'avaient pas lésiné sur les captures et les moyens utilisés. De nombreuses batailles avaient eu lieu entre les deux camps mais finalement Amélia avait pu dire à son filleul qu'ils avaient réussi à diminuer l'effectif du mage noir de moitié malgré leurs pertes. Mais également que les Langues-de-plomb avaient finalement réussi à trouver le repère de Voldemort. Elle avait alors donné son feu vert aux garçons pour détruire les objets maudits.

Mais Harry avait préféré attendre, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que la protection de Poudlard soit suffisante pour empêcher Voldemort de venir les arrêter. C'est ainsi que l'idée de renforcer et d'augmenter la taille de son domaine lui était venue. Il ne pouvait pas juste échouer si près du but. Le brun savait qu'à chaque nouveau sort apposé, sa marraine demandait aux langues-de-plomb de l'analyser et de le renforcer s'il le fallait. Si les protections devaient se briser, il fallait au moins qu'elles retiennent le plus possible les ennemis.

De l'autre côté, certains enchanteurs engagés par les Gobelins avaient préparé une salle au centre du Manoir sous la surveillance des elfes de maison et d'Anderson afin de pouvoir détruire tous les horcruxes, le sien plus particulièrement, sans qu'ils ne s'échappent. Et enfin tout était prêt. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient espérer, c'est que tout aille bien le jour de la destruction.

Les quatre garçons, en plus d'Amélia, Charlie, Filius et le tableau de Godric avait décidé de détruire tous les objets le soir même en un coup. Finalement, après une longue conversation, Harry et son professeur de Sortilège étaient descendus dans la chambre des Secrets pour récupérer des crocs du Basilics. Après en avoir récupérer trois, le brun avait décidé d'appeler son elfe de maison et de lui demander de ramener le cadavre du serpent ainsi que ses peaux directement au Manoir Potter et de faire en sorte d'en créer des ingrédients.

 _« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais en détruire un, » avait murmuré Harry, un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis. « Comme on va détruire une même âme, je pense que je vais en être affecté. »_

Tous les autres garçons avaient acquiescé, comprenant l'explication du brun. C'est ainsi qu'à deux jours des vacances, ils étaient tous prêts. Légèrement sur les nerfs, les élèves et les professeurs avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur groupe pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne se livra, malgré les nombreuses discussions avec les professeurs ou encore certains de leurs amis. Harry savait que cela était remonté jusqu'aux parents lorsqu'ils avaient tous les quatre disparus toute une journée quand Ellie était venue les retrouver avec Peter Pettigrow.

Un matin, l'elfe de maison était venu récupérer Harry et Neville alors qu'ils allaient en cours puis était partie chercher les jumeaux pour les emmener dans la salle à Godric où les attendait l'homme entouré par une petite armée d'elfe de maison. Après avoir reprit leurs esprits, les quatre gryffondors avaient commencé à expliquer au rat ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il invoqua la dette de vie que le traître accepta de leur apporter l'horcruxe.

« Je dois y aller, » murmura-t-il à son parrain et Remus. « Je dois encore préparer ma valise. »

Se relevant, il déposa la tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table basse.

« C'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas se voir pendant ces vacances, » soupira Sirius. « Où vas-tu déjà ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Neville veut m'en faire la surprise, » sourit-il honteusement.

Atteignant la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée prêt à sortir.

« Si … si jamais quelque chose venait à m'arriver, » murmura-t-il dos à son parrain, « les Gobelins ont un testament m'appartenant. » Se retournant il fixa son parrain, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Si jamais vous ne me revoyez pas revenir après les vacances, mon conseiller Rignit « Si … si jamais quelque chose venait à m'arriver, » murmura-t-il dos à son parrain, « les Gobelins ont un testament m'appartenant. » Se retournant il fixa son parrain, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Si jamais vous ne me revoyez pas revenir après les vacances, mon conseiller Rignit vous expliquera certaines choses et j'ai décidé que les portraits de mes parents seraient mieux avec vous et pleins d'autres choses. »

Inspirant profondément, Harry regarda les deux hommes.

« Alors, si jamais je ne reviens pas, s'il vous plait, respectez mes dernières volontés, d'accord ? »

« Les protections de ton domaine ne sont pas juste là pour te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? » Se mordillant la lèvre, Sirius regarda Harry. « S'il te plait, laisses-moi venir avec toi, peu importe ce que tu vas faire. Je pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait malheur. »

Harry s'avança vers les deux hommes et les serra dans ses bras.

« C'est impossible, je suis désolé. S'il venait à m'arrivait malheur, ce ne sera pas de ta faute, Sirius, mais uniquement de la mienne, saches-le, » expliqua Harry. « Alors s'il vous plait, promettez-le moi ! Si je ne reviens pas, vous irez à Gringotts et respecterez ma volonté. »

Après que les deux hommes lui aient donné leurs accords, Harry sortit des appartements et se dirigea doucement vers son dortoir, profitant du calme du château. La plupart des élèves étaient en train de préparer leurs valises pendant que d'autres profitaient de leur soirée avec leurs amis avant leur départ. Son regard se balada sur les différents portraits qui le saluait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Même s'il tentait de paraître sûr de lui et sans peur, il savait très bien que tous ses amis l'avaient percé à jour. Depuis que cette chasse aux horcruxes avait débuté, il avait été totalement plongé dedans, oubliant le rituel et le risque encouru. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à la mort mais ce coup-ci il le sentait mal. Auparavant à chaque fois qu'il était devant son destin, il avait sa baguette ou ses amis pour se défendre, mais lors du rituel, il n'aurait rien. Il serait seul, sans défense à se battre contre l'un des pire mage noir. Et maintenant que tout était prêt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser tout le temps. Neville l'avait longuement regardé durant les deux derniers jours, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Pourtant Harry le savait. Il savait à quel point son frère voulait juste l'attraper et l'emmener loin de tout ça et l'enfermer dans une pièce où rien ne viendrait les perturber. Neville avait sûrement plus peur que lui. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux se voiler, le blond appelait son ami et lui parlait de leur futur, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui donner l'espoir de survivre. Mais les deux savaient que le soir, il leur étaient impossible de fermer les yeux avant de nombreuses heures. Et parfois lorsque le sommeil les gagnait, ils se réveillaient trop vite à cause des cauchemars. Malgré tout, Neville et lui restaient debout et fiers face à leurs petits-amis, refusant de discuter de leur peur.

Le seul qui avait osé leur en parler était Godric. Le Fondateur avait refusé de laisser les deux garçons se faire détruire par la peur. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à tirer quoique ce soit d'eux. Tous les deux étaient restés muet comme une tombe.

 _« Sans peur il n'y aurait pas de courage, » avait murmuré Neville._

Et c'est pourquoi malgré sa peur, il allait quand même réaliser le rituel. S'il devait en mourir, il serait au moins en paix, sachant que sa mort empêcherai le retour de Voldemort. Mais pourtant une part de lui ne pouvait pas juste l'accepter, il voulait vivre sa vie avec son frère, son petit-ami et cette famille qu'il s'était construite.

« Les gens pensent souvent que les grandes batailles se gagnent grâce à la puissance ou à la connaissance, » entendit-il.

Harry se tourna vers la provenance de la voix tombant sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha à savoir où il l'avait déjà vu, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était celle qui lui avait parlé des Sombrals.

« Luna, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait, lui souriant tout en regardant un tableau vide.

« Sais-tu que chez les Ronflaks Cornus, les êtres deviennent dangereux lorsqu'ils se battent pour défendre les leurs ? Ils peuvent même battre des gens plus puissants qu'eux. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionna-t-il, perdu. « Pourtant…, » commença-t-il.

« La volonté est quelque chose de magnifique à observer, » le coupa-t-elle. « Une fois, j'ai vu une femme sauver son fils d'une mort certaine grâce à sa volonté. Je pense que sa volonté et celle de tous les proches de ce fils coule dans ses veines. »

Harry regarda la blonde se tournait vers lui et lui sourire étrangement.

« Je suis sûre que si tu te laissais le temps, tu pourrais puiser dans ta volonté, celle de tes parents et de ta drôle de famille et ainsi même la plus noire des magies sera obsolète contre toi. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry suffoqua face aux paroles de la blonde. Alors qu'il allait lui demander de développer, elle s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras, le salua et partit avant même qu'il n'ait put lui parler. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui après avoir pris le train, Harry ne fit que penser aux paroles de la jeune fille. Arrivé dans son manoir en compagnie des trois autres gryffondors, il alla directement dans la salle spécialement créée pour la destruction des Horcruxes pour voir les portraits de ses parents accrochés pour l'occasion alors qu'Ellie installait ses amis dans diverses chambres.

« Bonjour Harry, » murmura Lily tristement.

S'asseyant à même le sol, le garçon ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait le regard de ses parents sur lui. Déglutissant bruyamment, il s'accorda enfin le droit de se relâcher pour les quelques heures qui précédaient leur mission.

« Salut, maman, papa, » répondit-il. « J'imagine qu'Ellie vous a tout expliqué. »

« Oui, » affirma James, la main dans les cheveux. « Elle nous a tout dit. »

L'elfe de maison était venu les voir peu de temps après que les changements ne commencent dans le manoir pour leur raconter toutes les décisions de leur fils. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, James avait espéré pendant quelques instants que son garçon soit mort ce fameux soir. Savoir qu'il traversait tant d'épreuves sans eux l'avait rendu furieux et apeuré. Par Merlin, il avait l'impression d'avoir laisser son fils en vie pour mieux le voir mourir. Mais sa douce femme lui avait alors rappelé que leur petit garçon n'était pas seul, bien au contraire, il avait maintenant une famille qui le protégeait contre le monde.

« J'ai peur, » renifla-t-il.

« De mourir ? » Demanda son père doucement.

Son regard vert dans celui de James, Harry sourit doucement, les larmes glissant finalement sur ses joues.

« Non, la mort ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai peur de laisser derrière moi Neville, Amélia, Charlie, les jumeaux. Ils sont ma famille, tu sais ? Ils sont ma famille et j'ai peur qu'en les laissant, Voldemort ne les tue. Ils ne peuvent PAS mourir, pas eux. »

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry les tira, les ébouriffant encore plus.

« Je connais Neville, je sais comment il va réagir si je venais à mourir. Il voudra se venger. Promettez-moi que si je viens à ne pas survivre, vous l'empêcherez de faire des bêtises ! Je ne pourrais pas procéder au rituel l'esprit sain si vous ne me le promettez pas ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily acquiesça.

« Et Amélia, elle va sûrement se plonger dans le travail, alors il faudra envoyer souvent Ellie vers elle, pour lui demander de lever le pied, d'accord ? » James hocha la tête. « Quant aux jumeaux, tu devras aussi les aider, papa. Aides les à créer des blagues qui les feront rire encore et encore. Ne les laisses pas devenir triste. » James accepta à nouveau. « Quand à Charlie, si je survis pas, tu lui diras que je suis amoureux de lui, ok ? Tu lui diras que c'est quelqu'un de fabuleux et que je suis heureux de l'avoir eu comme petit-ami. »

Pleurant fortement, Lily voulut ouvrir pour la bouche pour parler lorsqu'Harry se leva vers eux, les regardant un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir passé du temps avec vous, » murmura-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. « J'avais peur que vous ne soyez qu'un rêve ou qu'à un moment vous ne me détestiez pour merlin seul sait quoi. Alors je vous ai fuis. Et je le regrette, mais sachez que malgré tout, je vous aime et que je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment de m'avoir permis de vivre. Alors je voulais que vous le sachiez, d'accord ? »

« Alors fais en sorte de ne pas mourir, » ordonna James, les yeux larmoyants, « ainsi tu te feras pardonner de nous avoir délaissé et nous permettre de connaître encore mieux notre fils. »

Harry acquiesça doucement et passa les quelques heures en compagnie de ses parents, leurs racontant finalement son projet d'avenir, ses désirs futurs, sa relation avec Charlie pendant qu'eux le conseillaiient ou l'écoutaient tout simplement. C'est dans cette douce et calme ambiance que sa drôle de famille les trouva, des Gobelins les accompagnant. Suivant du regard son professeur, Harry le regarda accrocher le tableau de Godric pendant qu'il saluait ses parents.

« Lord Potter, le Seigneur Gobelin nous a demandé de vous livrer ses coffrets et de vous dire que le rat a rempli sa part du marché. »

Se relevant Harry observa les cinq boites posées à même le sol. Hochant la tête, il remercia les Gobelins qui partirent sans demander leur reste.

« Nous y voilà, » murmura Amélia, alors que Filius attrapait de son sac l'épée et les crocs du basilics.

Le stress monta brusquement dans la pièce lorsque le Guérisseur Neliz entra à son tour accompagné du Briseur de Sort Abil. Les saluant doucement, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un coin discret, se contentant d'observer, leur tour n'étant pas encore arrivé.

« Bien, je tiens à vous avertir que les objets sont très tentants, » parla clairement Filius. « Il semblerait que certains Gobelins aient été charmés par la bague. Alors faites bien attention. » Ouvrant les diverses boites, il lança un sort qui les fit léviter. « Maintenant, il faut comprendre comment nous ferons sortir l'âme. »

« A la place de Voldemort, » murmura Harry, « j'aurai utilisé le Fourchelang pour empêcher d'autre personne d'y avoir accès. »

« Par quel objet commençons-nous ? » Questionna Charlie.

« Nagini, » choisirent les quatre jeunes adultes en même temps.

« Je suis d'accord, » sourit Amélia. « J'imagine qu'après l'ordre a peu d'importance, tant que nous pouvons les détruire. »

Alors que le silence s'installait et que chacun fixait les objets, ce fut Neville qui s'avança en premier, attrapant l'épée Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le Serpent immobilisé pour l'occasion. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour les ouvrir déterminé. Levant l'épée haut, il l'abaissa violemment sur le haut du cou du serpent, lui tranchant. Fermant les yeux de peur d'avoir du sang giclé sur lui, Neville regarda de petites cendres noires voler autour de lui avant de disparaître pendant qu'Harry gémissait doucement derrière lui.

« Harry ? » Appela Godric.

« Cela va faire mal, » murmura le brun, alors qu'il s'avançait et récupérait l'épée de chez Neville. Inspirant à son tour, il se dirigea vers une coupe. Les yeux fixait sur l'objet, il tenta du mieux qu'il put de résister à l'appel de le coupe qu'il entendait. Faisant craquer son cou, il ne remarqua pas à quel point sa cicatrice ressortait de son front, rouge. Inspirant doucement, il relâcha petit à petit l'air de ses poumons, s'imprégnant bien malgré lui de la puissance des objets. Sans savoir pourquoi, il comprenait que les objets le reconnaissaient et souhaitaient fusionner avec lui. Les yeux fermés, il les écouta lui murmurer doucement de les libérer et de les aider à devenir puissant.

« Harry ! » La joue rouge par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, ledit Harry fixa son regard sur Charlie qui le regardait effrayé.

Se réveillant doucement de son état léthargique, le brun regarda l'aura sombre qui entourait les objets. Déglutissant, il lutta du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas réagir à leur appel à nouveau. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne quitta les yeux bleus de son petit-ami.

« Il faut les détruire tous en un coup, » murmura-t-il difficilement. « Le morceau d'âme en moi a comprit ce que l'on fait. Il tente de me posséder. Le seul moyen est de l'affaiblir. »

Charlie hocha la tête pendant que les autres écoutaient silencieusement.

« Comment faisons-nous ça ? » Demanda le roux.

« Je vais …, » flanchant face à une nouvelle puissance le parcourant, Harry serra les dents attendant que ça passe. « Je vais les ouvrir tous d'un coup. » Il avala difficilement sa salive. « Prenez chacun un objet et quand je leur ordonnerai de s'ouvrir pour se lier à moi, abattez-les. »

« Non ! » Hurlèrent Charlie et Neville.

« Il suffit juste qu'on se rate et tu te retrouveras avec plus qu'un morceau d'âme en toi ! Il en est hors de question ! » Trancha Amélia, terrifié.

« On a pas le choix ! » Cria Harry. « Il sait ce qu'on fait ! Il est de plus en plus fort ! On doit tous les détruire pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire ! »

« Pas au prix de ta vie ! » Hurla Neville.

Reprenant doucement sa respiration, Harry se calma. Il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer.

« J'ai confiance Neville. J'ai confiance en chacun d'entre vous. Je sais que vous empêcherez les autres morceaux d'âmes m'approcher. Alors fais-moi confiance à ton tour et écoutes-moi. »

Se rapprochant de son frère, Neville attrapa l'épée de ses mains, la tendit à Charlie et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Bien. Professeur, vous détruirez la Coupe avec un croc, Charlie, tu te charges de la bague avec l'épée. Fred et Georges vous prendrait le Médaillon et le diadème. Amélia, vous ferez barrage au cas où, » ordonna le blond, pétrifié mais décidé à vite en finir.

« Et toi ? » Questionna doucement Harry.

« Moi ? Je te fais confiance et te protégerai. »

Le remerciant du regard, le brun regarda chacun se placer devant l'objet qu'il lui était donné et le regardaient, attendant son ordre. S'appuyant légèrement contre Neville, il serra la main de son frère dans la sienne fortement, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les objets l'appeler. Les sentant se connecter avec lui, il ouvrit la bouche doucement ainsi que les yeux. Lorsque les autres virent son air, ils comprirent que le moment était arrivé. Se concentrant du mieux qu'ils purent, il attendirent.

 _Ouvrez-vous_ , » ordonna Harry en Fourchelang.

Et aussi brusquement que son ordre sortit, tous les morceaux d'âmes contenus dans les objets sortirent aussi noirs que maléfiques. L'air de la salle se glaça alors que les morceaux se dirigeaient vers Harry décidés à ne former qu'un avec le morceau physique. Mais ils ne purent aller loin. Les hommes armés avaient réagi très vite et abaissé leurs armes détruisant chacun des horcruxes. Comme pour le serpent, la fumée noire se figea quelques instants alors que Harry s'était détaché de Neville et figé. La fumée se transforma en cendre, confirmant aux différentes personnes que les horcruxes furent détruits.

Souriants, ils levèrent tous leurs regards vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Se rapprochant à nouveau de lui, Neville allait poser la main sur son frère lorsque Neliz l'arrêta.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas Lord Potter que vous avez face à vous. C'est le morceaux d'âme en lui qui parle. »

Levant sa baguette, le Guérisseur invita les autres à faire de même alors que son ami Abil se postait derrière l'héritier, la baguette lançant une longue incantation.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me détruire! Vous allez mourir ! » »

Terrifié, Neville écouta l'horcruxe parler. Figé, il voulut se rapprocher et ordonner à Harry de revenir, de reprendre conscience, de lutter, mais Neliz lui bloquait le passage. Décidant qu'il se fichait pleinement de l'homme, il se rapprocha pour le pousser lorsqu'Harry tomba violemment en arrière dans les bras du Briseur de Sort.

« Neliz ! Agis ! » Ordonna Abil alors qu'il posait Harry à même le sol.

Ouvrant la bouche du garçon, le Guérisseur attrapa une potion de sa poche, l'ouvrit et força Harry à l'avaler. Levant sa baguette en même temps que son ami, les deux hommes commèrent à incanter un sort pendant quelques minutes quand sortit du corps d'Harry, une fumée blanche avec un point noir. Regardant l'âme de son frère, Neville la regarda lutter fortement pour se détacher de l'âme noire.

« Et maintenant ? » murmura Godric de son tableau.

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Pendant qu'ils attendirent que leur ami ne gagne le combat, un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux sur un monde blanc, perdu. Qui était-il ? Avançant doucement, le long du chemin blanc, il regarda une porte se dessiner devant lui. Effrayé, il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. Inspirant un bon coup, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, » murmura un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts devant lui.

Le fixant, il eut l'impression de reconnaître l'enfant mais pourtant il ne se rappela de rien. Souriant doucement au garçon, il regarda la salle dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir Sur les nombreux murs qui l'entouraient, des millier de photos étaient accrochées. Son regard effleura chacune des photos. Il savait qu'il connaissait les personnes photographiées mais son cerveau ne voulait pas lui permettre de se rappeler d'où.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

« Je suis toi, » Répondit le plus petit. « Tu es la partie qu'il me manque. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha à comprendre ce que voulait lui dire l'enfant.

« Tu es moi ? »

« Oui, » rigola le garçon.

Le plus âgé des deux garçons se rapprocha d'une photo où il se vit au côté d'un garçon de son âge blond. Les bras l'un au dessus de l'autre, les deux garçons souriaient heureux.

« Il s'appelle Neville. »

 _Neville._ Fermant les yeux, le garçon sentit de nombreux souvenirs affluer en lui brusquement en rapport au blond.

« C'est mon frère, » murmura le brun.

« Oui, il l'est. »

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le petit garçon se rapprocha du brun, lui attrapa la main et l'installa sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître. S'asseyant sur les genoux du plus grand, le petit le regarda doucement.

« A nos un an, on nous a séparé. Tu étais enfouis trop profondément en moi, attendant que je vienne te chercher. »

« Pourquoi avons-nous été séparé ? »

« Il y a un vilain sorcier qui a tenté de nous tuer. Sauf qu'à la place, il a volé ta place. Je l'ai remarqué que depuis peu, alors je suis venu te chercher. »

« Ce vilain sorcier est mort ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Hochant la tête, le plus grand regarda le petit.

« Pourra-t-il à nouveau nous séparer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit honnêtement son lui. « Mais, je n'ai pas peur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Levant la main, il pointa du doigt le visage de nombreuses personnes qui se dessinaient sur le mur. Son frère, Neville était au centre à côté de _James, Lily et Amélia_. A côté d'eux se trouvait trois hommes aux cheveux roux : _Charlie, Georges et Fred_. De l'autre côté, un petit homme était dessiné : _Filius Flitwick_. Et derrière ces visages, des dizaines d'autres étaient dessinées.

« Tu sais pourquoi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le petit lui.

« Oui. »

Fermant les yeux, il se sentit fusionner avec le petit garçon alors qu'il entendait doucement des bruits. Les yeux plongés dans le noir, il eut l'impression pour la première fois d'être complet. Sans bouger, il commença a ressentir son corps et les nombreuses courbatures qui l'habitaient, mais également un léger poids sur une de ses épaules. Se forçant finalement à ouvrir les yeux, il vit d'abord le plafond bleu. Le regard fixé dessus, il tenta de se rappeler des derniers événements. Tournant la tête légèrement, il vit alors des cheveux blonds.

« Lord Potter ? » Entendit-il doucement à sa gauche.

Glissant son regard vers la voix, il remarqua la présence d'un homme blond, _Neliz_ , pensa-t-il.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, » murmura l'homme. « Cela fait maintenant une semaine et demi que vous luttiez contre Voldemort. »

Refermant les yeux doucement, Harry se rappela enfin des derniers événements qui s'étaient produits. Il se rappela de la destruction des horcruxes ainsi que de la possession de Voldemort.

« C'est fini ? » murmura-t-il la voix cassé.

« Oui, Lord Potter, » sourit Neliz. « C'est enfin fini. Vous avez vaincu tous les horcruxes. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Alors ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé ma façon de gérer la destruction des Horcruxes ?

La relation entre toutes ses personnes ?

Qu'en avez vous juste pensé ?

Dites moi tout ! J'attends ça avec impatience !

A très vite,

Khay.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Adieu, ennemi

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

Comment allez-vous ? Votre semaine s'est bien passé ?

Avez-vous eu beaucoup de chocolat ? Moi j'étais malade comme pas possible donc pas de chocolat pour moi :(

Mais me revoici avec ce chapitre 14 qui annonce le début de la fin.

 ** _Franchement, ça m'embête de le poster parce qu'il signifie que c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et donc la fin de mon histoire._**

Pfffffffffff ... Suis-je en mode dépression ?

Devrais-je vite finir d'écrire ma nouvelle histoire ? héhé !

 ** _Pour ce chapitre 14, j'aimerai si c'est possible que le plus de lecteurs possible me laissent une petite review, histoire de me sortir de ma dépression de fin d'histoire ... :(_**

J'espère vite vous lire.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Chapitre 14._

 _Adieu, ennemi._

Les yeux sur son frère, Harry ricana lorsque la bibliothécaire arriva pour demander à son frère d'arrêter de flirter avec son petit-ami. Le blond et son copain n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher depuis que ce dernier les avait rejoint. Assis avec Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux, Harry avait vu Théodore arriver vers eux, poser ses affaires et embrasser son petit-ami aux yeux de tout le monde. Ce qui bien sûr avait attiré l'attention sur eux. Pendant que le brun replongeait dans son livre, les deux garçons avaient continué le flirt au point où Mrs Pince s'était sentie obligée d'intervenir pour arrêter les frais.

Voilà maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, reprenant doucement une vie d'adolescent normale. Chacun d'entre eux essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de profiter des quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient avant que la Grande Bataille n'ait lieue. Même s'ils le cachaient, ils étaient tous les deux impatients de pouvoir prendre leur baguette pour mettre fin à cette trop longue Guerre.

Après son réveil, Harry avait été soulagé. Ils avaient réussi à détruire tous les horcruxes. Ils avaient gagné de nombreux points dans cette guerre, et ce qui était encore plus merveilleux était qu'il était sûr que Voldemort n'en était pas au courant. L'âme du mage Noir avait vécu tant d'années sans les autres morceaux qu'elle avait pris pour habitude de penser qu'elle était complète, selon Neliz. Alors même s'ils avaient détruits tous les autres morceaux, le Lord Noir n'en avait aucune connaissance.

Une fois qu'il se fit tirer les oreilles par toute sa famille pour les avoir encore une fois inquiété, Harry leur avait alors raconté son drôle de rêve, pas sûr de lui-même. Il avait, certes, l'impression d'être complet à nouveau mais quelque part, ça lui semblait tellement fou. Pourtant encore une fois, Neliz l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que son âme était complète lorsqu'il était enfant, mais celle de Voldemort avait dû se faire une place en rejetant une partie de la sienne. Mais comme maintenant, l'âme noire avait disparu, alors son âme complète pouvait se reformer, ce qui était arrivé. S'il avait réussi à dompter l'âme de Voldemort et à la faire disparaître en trois jours, il avait fallu le reste de son temps inconscient pour que son âme complète se partage les souvenirs, les émotions, les désirs, etc …

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà complet, heureux et libre. Durant les derniers jours de vacances qu'il lui restait, Harry en avait fortement profité, distribuant son temps entre ses parents, son frère, ses amis et son petit-ami. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression de revivre. Bien décidé à lui laisser le temps, aucun d'entre eux n'avait abordé le sujet de la guerre jusqu'au dernier jour où ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord : ils devaient trouver l'endroit où le mage noir se cachait et s'en débarrasser. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre après lui. C'était à eux d'aller chercher leurs libertés. Et c'est ainsi qu'Amélia avait demandé à ses Langues-de-plomb de se concentrer uniquement et totalement sur le lieu où se terraitl'homme-serpent.

Si au départ, ils avaient harcelé la femme pour savoir où en était les recherches, maintenant, ils se contentaient d'attendre calmement qu'elle les appelle. S'entraînant et apprenant des sorts avec Godric et le Professeur Flitwick, les quatre Gryffondors avaient fait d'énormes progrès bien qu'ils doutaient être à la hauteur de certains mangemorts. Pourtant, ils restaient fiers, se lançant encore plus dans les études. Ils avaient aussi commandé une tenue de combat en peau de Dragon pour pouvoir se protéger contre des sorts mineurs et avaient également enchanté un peu plus leur collier. Ils étaient prêts. Ils n'attendaient vraiment plus que le début de la Guerre.

Et cela avait été noté par de nombreuses personnes, dont Théodore. Harry savait bien que le jeune homme était prêt lui aussi. Il refusait d'être laissé de côté, voulant lui aussi se battre pour se dépêtre de Voldemort et de son père qui avait été libéré. Le serpentard n'était pas le seul à attendre un geste de leur part savait Harry, le regard sur Ron et Hermione. Ses amis savaient très bien que quelque chose se passait et ils n'attendaient aussi que ça. Étonnamment, des dizaines d'élèves étaient prêts à combattre pour leur futur.

« Maître Harry, » murmura Ellie en apparaissant, « Maitresse Amélia m'envoie vous chercher. »

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, Harry inspira doucement, se coupant du monde pour quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir déterminés et prêts.

« On va chercher nos affaires et on y va, » murmura-t-il en retour à son elfe de maison. « Nous t'appellerons pour venir nous chercher. »

Debout, Harry posa son regard sur son frère qui venait également de se lever en même temps que tous ses amis. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se sentit quelque part soulagé de savoir qu'il allait enfin voir la fin de cette maudite bataille.

« Je vais avertir les personnes concernées, » murmura Théodore doucement.

« On se rejoint devant la Grande Salle dans trente minutes, » proposa le brun avant de prendre le chemin de son dortoir en compagnie des autres Gryffondors.

Dans un silence religieux, ils marchèrent tous les six, chacun laissant la pression monter petit à petit en eux. L'adrénaline parcourait leur corps alors qu'ils rentraient dans leurs dortoirs. Toujours en silence, Harry se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit sa tenue de combat en peau de Dragon noir. L'enfilant, il sortit son collier et le posa en évidence sur son torse pendant que Neville faisait de même. Le regard sur son frère, il se dirigea vers lui et lui attrapa le bras avant de se tourner vers Ron qui s'habillait silencieusement.

« On revient. On se rejoint aussi devant la Grande Salle, » murmura-t-il.

Une fois que le roux ait acquiescé, Harry et Neville se dirigèrent vers la salle à Godric. Entrant dans la pièce, ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'asseoir, regardant tout simplement l'homme, en silence. Le Fondateur laissa son regard glisser vers la tenue des deux hommes, comprenant très bien de quoi il en retournait. Les encourageant de son regard, il se contenta de leur sourire alors qu'il sentait la magie du brun frôler son tableau. Lorsque la montre d'Harry bipa, il se contenta tout simplement de fermer les yeux.

« Que la Sainte Magie vous bénisse et vous accorde sa force. »

Remerciant son ancêtre, le brun se tourna et reprit son chemin, le visage dénudé de sentiment. Croisant certains élèves, il ne parla pas, se contentant de marcher la tête haute. Il ne pouvait perdre de temps en se focalisant sur eux. Le regard droit devant lui, il entraperçut finalement l'entrée de la Grande Salle où l'attendait plusieurs élèves.

Debout face à eux, Théodore les regardait arriver, frissonnant bien malgré lui face à la puissance magique que le brun laissait échapper. Après qu'il ait comprit que la bataille était arrivée, il avait été chercher tous les Serpentards qui refusaient de prendre la marque et pour se battre contre le Lord Noir. Si certains avaient légèrement été hésitants, d'autres comme Drago Malfoy ou encore Blaise Zabini avaient très vite pris leur baguette et s'étaient levés prêt à combattre. Arrivés depuis cinq petites minutes, il avait également vu les jumeaux ainsi que Ron et Hermione s'approcher de lui, accompagnés de quelques élèves de cinquième à septième année.

« C'est parti, » murmura doucement Neville en se rapprochant de son petit-ami, alors qu'Harry restait face à eux les fixant doucement.

Debout, sa baguette dans la main, le brun reprit finalement le contrôle sur sa magie. Les yeux fixés sur son frère, il regarda discrètement son professeur de Sortilège venir discrètement se poster à côté de Neville, lui aussi en tenue de combat.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Entendit-il.

Se tournant vers la voix, il regarda le Directeur qui les fixait les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait sûrement ce que faisait autant d'élèves réunis en tenue de combat.

« Ellie, » appela Harry, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le vieil homme. L'elfe de maison apparut alors. « Nous sommes prêts. Amènes nous à Amélia. »

« Bien Maître Harry. »

Fermant les yeux alors qu'il vivait le rapide voyage vers le Ministère, Harry les rouvrit en sentant les bras de son petit-ami autour de lui. La serrant dans ses bras à son tour, le brun laissa ses yeux se balader sur les nombreux Aurors debout dans cette immense salle. Chacun d'entre eux le fixait lui et les différents élèves qui étaient derrière eux.

« Voldemort est à moi, » exigea-t-il.

Alors qu'il pensait que certains allaient protester, ils se contentèrent d'accepter sa demande. Peut-être qu'ils savaient tous à quel point cela lui tenait à coeur. S'installant sur l'une des chaises posées face à un tableau à côté de Charlie, il salua celui qu'il pensait être le Chef de Aurors et l'écouta parler du plan qu'ils avaient décidé d'adopter.

« Lord Potter, » parla l'homme aux yeux marrons, « vous êtes celui qui a le plus affronté Voldemort ici présent. Vous êtes celui qui le connaît peut-être le mieux. Pensez-vous que nous devons nous méfier? »

Prenant le temps de réfléchir à la question de l'homme, Harry ferma les yeux se rappelant les quelques fois où il avait dû affronter l'homme.

« C'est un homme qui a confiance en lui et sa magie. Il sait très bien qu'il a une dominance totale sur ses mangemorts et leur ayant probablement apposé un sort à travers la marque, aucun d'entre eux ne dévoileraient la cachette de son manoir. Donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait mis de piège en son manoir. Mais il faut rester quand même méfiant. »

Acquiesçant, l'homme allait reprendre la parole, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Dumbeldore et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les regards sur eux, Amélia se leva et se dirigea vers la petite foule, les sourcils froncés.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Dumbeldore ? »

« Très chère Amélia, » murmura l'homme. « Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas très … bonnes, mais j'aimerai que vous nous permettiez de participer à cette bataille. S'il vous plait. »

La main d'Harry dans la sienne, Charlie nota le regard de sa famille se poser sur lui et sur les jumeaux. Soutenant le regard de sa mère qui fixait sa main jointe, en fronçant les sourcils, il la défia de faire la moindre remarque à ce propos. Alors qu'il la sentait prête à ouvrir la bouche, il regarda son père lever sa main et la poser sur l'épaule de son épouse, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'avait plus à s'en mêler.

« Bien, mais vous devrez suivre tous nos ordres, Albus. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à vous immobiliser, même en plein combat, sommes-nous clair ? »

Souriant, Albus leva son regard vers les nombreuses personnes présentes et invoqua des chaises pour lui et les membres de son Ordre. Assis, il écouta tout simplement les différents conseils de divers Aurors lorsque Harry se leva, les sourcils froncés alors que son elfe de maison venait d'apparaître.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps, » murmura le brun à l'oreille du Chef des Aurors. « Ellie vient de m'annoncer qu'un élève nous aurait vu partir et qu'il était à deux doigts d'avertir Voldemort mais que les elfes de maison de Poudlard l'en ont empêchés. On ne peut plus traîner. »

Hochant la tête, l'homme se releva. « Faites des groupes de dix et attrapez un Porteloin posé sur la table. Une fois que tous les groupes auront un Porteloin, nous les activerons. Arrivé sur place, plus aucune communication. »

Rapidement les divers groupes se rassemblèrent. Une fois cela fini, le Chef des Aurors les regarda alors qu'il posait à son tour sa main sur l'un des Porteloin.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. »

Se retenant de vomir, Harry ouvrit les yeux tombant sur un couloir sombre éclairé par de nombreuses bougies posées à même le sol. _« Nous arriverons directement dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône, »_ leur avait-dit le Chef des Aurors. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, il regarda les aurors se mettre en place, devant lui. Un sort de silence fut apposé sur chaque personne, ils prirent le chemin vers la salle où Voldemort devait se trouver. Chacun suivant l'autre, ils arrivèrent devant deux portes, une à leur droite et une à leur gauche. Les portes fermées, le Chef des Aurors regarda ses soldats, désignant un grand nombre pour se permettre en position.

La baguette dans sa main, Filius se dirigea vers le groupe qui allait rentrer dans la salle à droite. Le coeur palpitant, il regarda Sirius Black venir se poster à côté de lui et lui serrer l'épaule de sa main. Le regard déterminé, les sourcils froncés, l'homme attendit patiemment que la porte saute pour qu'il puisse envahir la pièce.

« Expluso » « Maximum Lumos »

La porte sauta violemment alors que les aurors rentraient dans la pièce. Suivant le pas, Sirius se baissa rapidement alors qu'un sort le frôlait. La baguette en l'air, il regarda Rabastan Lestrange lancer un sort vers Filius Flitwick alors que lui même faisait face à Rodolphus. En position de duel, Sirius ne quitta pas l'homme des yeux, l'évaluant des yeux. La haine dans son regard, le Lord Black fut pourtant le premier à lancer un sort.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Se déplaçant d'un pas, le mangemort évita le sort alors qu'il ripostait à son tour du même sort vert. Se décalant à gauche, l'homme évita le sort. Tout en continuant de bouger, Sirius lança de nombreux sorts, et en évitait quelqu'un aussi. Le combat équitable continua durant de longues minutes où ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit d'avantage.

« Stupefix ! »

Alors que son sort partait vers Rodolphus, Sirius sentit un autre maléfice le heurter dans son dos, l'envoyant en avant. A terre, sur le ventre, le brun sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Les yeux encore ouverts, il put pourtant voir le Lestrange sourire en levant sa baguette, le sortilège de mort sur les lèvres.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Sirius regarda le sort de la mort heurter son ennemi et celui-ci tomber en arrière, les yeux vide de vie. Dans un dernier effort, il vit son ancien professeur de sortilège accourir vers lui et s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Il nous faut un médicomage ! Vite ! »

Hurlant son ordre, alors que Sirius s'évanouissait, il leva sa baguette vers le mangemort qui avait attaquer l'homme et prononça à nouveau le sortilège de mort. Pendant que l'homme tombait à son tour, Filius laissa son regard traîner dans la salle. Une vingtaine de corps jonchait le sol de la pièce. Des mangemorts et aurors allongés sans vie pour certains pendant que d'autres attendaient des soins. Lui-même s'était débarrassé des frères Lestranges.

« Nous le prenons en charge, Professeur, » un médicomage se posta à côté du Black alors que d'autres envahissaient la salle à la recherche de survivants. Accompagnés des médicomage, des membres de la brigade de la police magique entrèrent et passèrent les menottes aux mangemorts vivants.

« Je vous le confie, » murmura Filius, « il faut que je continue. »

Sortant de la pièce, il regarda que la porte en face de la salle où il était, avait également été détruite et que des membres de la Brigade la police magique prenaient acquisition de la pièce. Glissant son regard dans le couloir, il nota la présence de deux mangemorts affrontant des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Professeur ? » appela Théodore.

La lèvre inférieur enflée, la main en sang, le jeune Nott était pourtant debout, le regard sérieux. Ledit professeur regarda le corps que le jeune homme faisait léviter derrière lui : Alphonse Nott. Filius savait à quel point le gamin était haineux contre son père, mais savoir qu'il en était le meurtrier lui glaçait le sang. Le jeune Théodore avait tué son père.

« Il n'est pas mon père, il est juste mon géniteur, » répondit le jeune adulte à un Policier alors qu'il récupérait le cadavre du père Nott.

« Des blessés chez toi ? » Demanda le professeur.

« Amélia a vaincu Lucius Malfoy mais elle a été prise en charge par les médicomages, elle a utilisé trop de magie. »

Hochant la tête, le professeur allait répliquer lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri venir d'une pièce à l'intersection. La baguette serré dans leur poing, les deux hommes se mirent à courir vers le hurlement pour tomber sur une des scènes les plus macabres. Dans ce qui semblait être des appartements privés, le corps de Nymphadora Tonks était allongé à même le sol, les yeux ouverts, vide de vie, éviscéré. Debout, semblant la protéger, Remus Lupin lançait de nombreux sorts et se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Dolohov et Rosier. Alors que les deux allaient s'élancer, un nouveau cri retentit derrière eux.

« Neville ! »

Terrifié, Théodore regarda le petit professeur, indécis.

« Vas-y, » ordonna Filius. « Je me charge de ceux-là avec Remus ! »

Remerciant le professeur d'un hochement de tête, il fit demi-tour alors que Filius lançait le premier sort, touchant efficacement Rosier. Ne se souciant de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, Théodore continua son chemin vers ce qu'il supposait être les appartements privés des favoris. Tout en courant lorsqu'il arriva dans le long couloir, il prit quelques instants pour avertir un auror que ses professeurs avaient besoin d'aide. Le regard sur la grande porte, il tomba sur Georges qui soutenait Fred.

L'oreille en sang, la jambe brisée par un sort de torture, le roux avait son regard fixé sur leur ami qui se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Arrivé dans ses appartements avec quelques aurors, Neville avait décrété dès le départ que la femme était pour lui et qu'il se battrait contre toute personne qui osait l'attaquer à sa place. Pendant que Georges et lui se battaient contre Barty, le blond avait fait face à la brune.

« Crucio, » rigola la mangemorte.

Le regard mortel, Neville continua à lancer des informulés déterminé à ne pas laisser la cinglée gagner. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir avant de partir chercher son frère, et il était hors de question de mourir. Se baissant alors qu'un sort noir fonçait droit sur coeur, il ne vit pas le deuxième sort qui toucha son œil gauche. Basculant en arrière face à la puissance du maléfice, il ne se laissa pas tomber et répliqua immédiatement alors qu'il ne voyait plus que d'un œil. Lançant de nombreux sorts à la suite, Bellatrix se retrouva très vite acculée contre le mur. Attrapant des graines de sa poche, il les lança vers le mur.

« Maximum mittet artificialas ! »

Le sort heurta les graines, faisant naître une plante artificielle qui emprisonna la femme.

« Petrificus Totalus. »

Les yeux ouverts, la mangemorte regarda l'héritier Londubat, qui la regardait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

« Expelliarmus. »

Sa baguette magique glissa de ses mains et se dirigea vers la main de Neville. La brisant, il ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux. Levant sa baguette, le blond la fixa quelques instants de son seul œil valide.

« Incendio. »

Le corps de la Lestrange commença à prendre feu par le bas avant que les flammes ne montent vers le haut du corps. Hurlant, la femme regarda son meurtrier, se rendant compte pour la première fois de son erreur d'avoir sous-estimer le garçon.

« Que ton âme brûle en enfer, Bella, » murmura Neville alors que les cendres de la mangemorte se dispersaient sur le sol.

Se tournant vers ses amis, il ne laissa aucunement apparaître son soulagement de s'être débarrassé de la femme. Avançant vers Fred, il le regarda être pris en charge par un médicomage pendant que Barty se faisait emprisonner par les policiers sorciers. Un médicomage s'approcha alors de lui, décidé à le soigner, mais Neville l'arrêta et quitta la pièce. Il avait à faire. Rebroussant chemin vers le couloir d'où ils étaient arrivés, il prit le chemin du trône avec Théodore lorsqu'il croisa Filius qui venait de le rejoindre en boitant.

« Professeur, heureux de vous revoir, » murmura-t-il alors que Théo faisait un mouvement de tête pour le saluer. « Des pertes ? »

« Nous avons perdus quelques aurors dont Tonks et Maugrey. Le Professeur McGonagall a également perdue la vie, » chuchota fatalement le professeur. « Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Percy Weasley sont dans un état critique. Ils ont été transféré à Saint Mangouste. »

Les trois hommes furent alors rejoint par des aurors alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle du Trône. Lors d'une autre intersection, ils tombèrent sur Ron et Hermione se battant contre le mangemort Selwyn alors que de l'autre côté Dumbeldore et d'autres membres de l'ordre faisaient face à plusieurs mages noirs. Se dispersant, les aurors partirent les aider accompagnés de Filius.

« Vas y, » murmura Neville à son petit-ami. « Vas les aider. Ils ne sont pas assez. »

Un baiser sur ses lèvres, le blond se détacha de son petit-ami un sourire aux lèvres. Se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte de la Salle du Trône, il serra sa baguette fortement dans sa main. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta quelque seconde, avant de lever sa baguette vers son œil qui saignait encore.

« Laqueo strangulo. »

Le sang arrêta de couler. Avançant doucement, il leva sa baguette en position de défense, effrayé par ce qu'il allait trouver.

« Baisse-toi ! »

Obéissant à l'ordre, le blond se jeta sur le sol alors qu'un sort passait à l'endroit où sa tête se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Expulso ! »

Charlie regarda son sort heurter violemment le loup-garou qu'était Fenrir.

« Conjunctivis ! »

Son deuxième sort heurta à nouveau le mangemort qui fut dans l'incapacité de voir. Charlie savait que l'homme n'avait pas besoin de voir grâce à ses sens développés mais il avait enfin l'avantage.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le troisième et dernier maléfice eût finalement raison du loup-garou alors que Charlie se laissait tomber. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure, qu'il se battait contre la créature. L'homme avait eu un énorme avantage sur lui, évitant très facilement certains de ses sortilèges. Ce n'était que grâce à ses réflexes que Charlie avait pu esquiver certains de ses coups.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la salle du Trône, le mangemort leur avait sauté dessus, les séparant alors qu'Harry continuait à courir vers l'endroit où il était sûr de trouver Voldemort. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que l'anxiété le prenait au coeur de peur de ne plus voir le brun. Se redressant, il allait se rapprocher de la zone, lorsque Neville se jeta sur lui, le plaquant à son tour sur le sol derrière l'un de piliers de la salle.

La main sur son collier qui le brûlait légèrement, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux d'avoir créé l'objet sinon il n'aurait pas pu plaquer le roux, lui évitant une mort certaine. Glissant la tête hors du pilier, il fixa pendant quelques instants son frère à genoux devant Voldemort face à lui. Il voulait tellement se lever et aller aider le brun, mais le regard d'Harry l'en empêchait.

Les yeux déterminés, le jeune Potter regarda son frère et son petit-ami, cachés derrière un pilier. Il ne voulait pas les voir l'aider, il savait que c'était son combat et uniquement le sien. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de se battre pour lui.

« Ah, voilà comment j'aime te voir Potter, à genoux devant moi, » ricana le Lord Noir.

Discrètement, Harry dirigea sa baguette vers l'homme-serpent et lança un informulé qui heurta le bouclier du mage noir, mais qui lui laissa suffisamment de temps pour aller se cacher derrière le trône imposant. Respirant quelques instants, il tenta de ne pas faire attention à la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps lui et le mage noir s'affrontaient mais il savait qu'il avait été trop fortement blessé pour pouvoir continuer encore longtemps, surtout qu'il touchait maintenant ses réserves magiques.

« Allons, Harry, te caches-tu de moi ? » Ricana Voldemort. « Pas de ça avec moi. Viens à moi, je te promets de ne pas t'attaquer tant que tu ne seras pas en position pour notre duel. »

Les yeux fermés, il se lança un sort de magie créant un garrot pour faire arrêter le sang qui coulait de son bras gauche La tête posée sur le dos du trône, il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il tenta de bouger pour relever sa manche de son bras droit dévoilant une rune, la brisant, il sentit un dernier flux de magie qu'il avait conservé, remonter en lui. Cette attaque serait la dernière.

« Je suis là, » dit-il en se relevant et sortant de sa cachette.

Debout devant Voldemort, les bras le long du corps, il fixa l'homme-serpent quelques instants lorsque ce dernier lança quelques sorts qu'il évita en levant un bouclier devant lui.

« Tu n'es plus immortel, Tom, » murmura-t-il.

« Que dis-tu ? »

« J'ai détruit tous tes horcruxes. »

Terrifié, le Mage noir regarda la sincérité dans les yeux de son pire ennemi.

« J'ai réussi à te voler Nagini et tous les autres objets, Tom. Même si tu me tues ce soir, d'autres viendront et te défieront, et à un moment tu ne pourras plus te battre. Tu as perdu. »

Lançant divers maléfices sur le brun, ledit Tom tenta du mieux qu'il pût de lutter contre la peur qui le prenait dans les tripes. Il ne pouvait pas juste mourir. Pas maintenant ! Il était Lord Voldemort !

« Pour ce que cela vaut, Tom, je suis désolé de ton enfance, de ton adolescence et de tout ce que tu as vécu. Pourtant cela n'excuse en rien tes actions, et aujourd'hui, tu dois en payer le prix. »

« Tais toi ! » Hurla le mage noir. « Tais-toi ! » Arrêtant de lancer des sorts, il regarda le jeune homme lever sa baguette vers lui. La levant à son tour, il patienta quelques secondes, faisant craquer les muscles de son cou.

« Avada Kedavra ! » « Expelliarmus ! » Lancèrent les deux hommes en même temps. Et comme lors de leur duel au cimetière, les jets de lumière rouge et vert se heurtèrent, leurs baguettes vibrèrent à nouveau. La main collée sur sa baguette, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Pourtant à la différence du duel dans le cimetière, le jet de lumière ne changea pas de deux plumes du Phénix présentes dans leurs baguettes avaient finalement décidé d'accorder le souhait à leurs propriétaires de se battre. Celui qui vaincrait verra l'autre baguette détruite.

La main crispée sur la baguette, Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas s'évanouir alors qu'il sentait sa magie être aspirée par son sort. Luttant encore et encore contre le mage noir, il sentit pourtant bien malgré lui ses forces diminuer petit à petit et le faisceau vert se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

« Harry ! » Entendit-il.

De nombreuses voix hurlaient son prénom. Se concentrant sur eux, il reconnut les voix de ses amis, de sa famille, des aurors et d'autres personnes. Se redressant, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Laissant sa baguette aspirer toute sa magie, il intensifia son sort. Il vit les yeux de Voldemort s'ouvrirent en grand alors que le faisceau de lumière rouge l'approchait.

Quand tout s'arrêta.

Son sort heurta Voldemort qui bascula en arrière, le tuant. Le corps sans vie de Tom Jedusor tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux écarlates fixés sur le plafond restèrent ouvert alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui, s'assurant enfin de la fin du Mage noir. Les cendres de la baguette dans la main droite du mage noir, le brun laissa échapper un sourire alors qu'il levait les yeux et les posait sur Neville et Charlie.

« Il est mort, » murmura-t-il faiblement. « Voldemort est mort. »

Prêt à courir vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras, Neville le regarda terrifié tomber en arrière. Ne bougeant plus, il suivit des yeux Charlie qui venait de s'élancer vers le corps de son frère. Le roux se pencha vers le corps de son petit-ami et posa deux doigts sur l'artère située sur le poignet du brun. L'effroi pris Neville alors que Charlie se mit à hurler.

« Un médicomage ! Vite ! Il respire plus ! »

Ce furent les dernières paroles que le blond entendit avant de se sentir à son tour sombrer dans un monde noir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre d'être douée dans l'écriture des batailles donc à vous de me dire.

J'espère vraiment recevoir vos avis.

A très vite,

Khay.


	16. Epilogue : Le temps d'une vie

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi._

Hello !

Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ?

Me voici pour le dernier des derniers chapitres de mon histoire. Après des semaines de publications, je vais enfin pouvoir passer cette histoire en Terminée.

Le faire sera sûrement la chose la plus dure. Moi qui ai l'habitude de publier, de lire et répondre à vos reviews ... Pfiouuu. _Devrais-je accélérer le rythme de ma nouvelle histoire pour pouvoir vous retrouver très vite ? :D_

Comment pour ma précédente histoire que j'ai terminée, j'aimerai que chaque personne (ou du moins le plus possible) me poste une review pour que je puisse vraiment vous remercier de m'avoir suivie tout du long de l'histoire.

 _Maintenant j'aimerai remercier les 229 personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris et les 355 followers! Ainsi que les nombreux reviewers anonymes ou pas ! J'ai aimé vous lire et voir à quel point vous aimez mon histoire!_

 **Mais aussi merci à Patmol25 qui m'a permit de publier mon histoire et qui m'a très (et encore c'est peu dire) encouragé ! Sans elle je n'aurais probablement jamais rien publié ou écris !**

Je vous laisse découvrir l'épilogue.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _Le temps d'une vie._

Les mains sur les épaules de son mari, Harry tenta de le repousser alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou, l'excitant doucement. Soupirant d'aise, le brun résista à l'envie de se laisser aller sous les douces caresses de son conjoint. Une main se faufila sous sa chemise blanche alors qu'une autre glissait lentement mais sûrement vers sa fesse droite. Son époux se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps au sien, permettant à son érection de toucher la sienne.

« Laisses-toi faire, chéri, » murmura sensuellement l'homme à son oreille, en la mordillant. « Tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Plongeant la tête en arrière alors que la main sous sa chemise effleurait un de ses tétons, il sentit la bouche de son amant déposer de sensuels baisers le long de sa mâchoire vers sa bouche. Le souffle de son conjoint sur ses lèvres, il ne retient pas le gémissement lorsque l'autre main glissa sur son érection la caressant doucement.

« Sais-tu à quel point j'ai envie de toi ? »

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry respira difficilement lorsqu'il sentit de petits mouvements débuter sur son sexe. Décidé à ne plus repousser son amant et ne pas rester passif, il agrippas les doux cheveux de son mari et emmena sa bouche à la sienne, l'embrassant langoureusement. Excité comme jamais, il dirigea son autre main vers le dos de l'autre homme, décidé à le coller encore plus.

« Papas ! Oncle Neville a dit : « c'est pas le moment de faire des bébés, papa Harry en a déjà un dans le ventre. » » Entendit Harry a travers la porte.

La tête sur l'épaule de son brun, Charlie soupira au mauvais timing de son fils.

« Dis à ton oncle qu'on arrive, James, » rigola Harry.

« Comment on fait les bébés ? » Demanda ledit James.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Charlie mit sa main sur la bouche de son mari, l'empêchant de répondre.

« Va donc demander à Oncle Neville, mon cœur. »

Secouant la tête, Harry se sépara doucement de son mari alors que Neville rentrait dans la cuisine où Charlie l'avait chauffé. Le blond les regarda de haut en bas, alors qu'il tenait la main du petit James et de Franck.

« Etant donné que c'est Harry qui est sur le point d'accoucher, je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placé pour lui expliquer, Charlie. »

Le petit James regarda son cousin Franck, les sourcils froncés se demandant pourquoi ses parents ne lui répondaient pas. Haussant les épaules, le petit brun aux yeux verts, ressemblant trait pour trait à Harry, attrapa la main de Franck -qu'il considérait comme son frère- blond aux yeux bleus, et l'emmena vers la salle de jeu. Alors qu'il entraînait son cousin vers le parc de jeu, il s'arrêta pour saluer ses oncles Fred et Georges tout en attrapant Matt et Helena, les enfants des jumeaux.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, pouvons-nous savoir …, » ricana Fred.

« … ce que signifie cette réunion secrète ? » Termina Georges.

« Charlie essaie de faire un nouveau bébé à Harry, » répondit Neville en se servant un verre de vin.

« Par Merlin, encore un nouvel enfant ? Poudlard n'y survivra pas ! » S'exclama Filius en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, en riant.

Les mains sur son ventre, Harry regarda sa petite famille l'entourant dans sa grande cuisine, heureux. Une douce chaleur le saisit alors qu'il regardait ce petit monde bouger autour de lui, heureux.

« Qui est enceint ? » Demanda Amélia en suivant sa drôle de famille.

« Harry, » répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Amélia regarda le ventre de celui qu'elle avait apprit à considérer comme son fils, enceint maintenant de huit mois. Le temps qui s'était écoulé leur avait permit de devenir de plus en plus proche. Tous les deux avaient apprit à devenir encore plus proches. Attrapant un verre de vin blanc qui venait d'apparaître sur la table de la cuisine, elle ricana doucement.

« Bien, en attendant, petit Harry, tes invités sont là et vos démons à tous sont en train de s'amuser à les tourner en bourrique. »

Ayant leur verre de vin, d'eau ou de jus, ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où une table était installée juste à côté de la véranda sous un dôme de verre. La nuit étoilée se reflétait sur la jolie table de verre. Quelques verres et assiettes étaient posées sur la table. Sur la vitre droite du dôme, les tableaux de ses parents, ainsi que de Godric et d'Augusta était accrochés.

Harry glissa son regard vers le petit parc où les enfants joués. Sa petite fille, Alice, brune aux reflets roux et aux yeux bleus, tenait la main à la petite Lily, brune aux yeux bleus également, face à eux, jouant avec une balle, deux petits jumeaux roux, Andy et Josh, aux yeux gris.

Le brun glissa son regard vers son frère qui le regardait également, et souri. Voilà maintenant dix ans que la Guerre s'était arrêtée et que leur vie avait commencée. Les choses ne s'étaient bien sûr pas faites du jour au lendemain mais ils avaient travaillé dur pour avoir ce qu'il possédait aujourd'hui.

Après son duel avec Voldemort, Neville et lui s'étaient retrouvés entre la vie et la mort. Pendant plus d'une semaine, personne ne savait s'ils allaient se réveiller ou pas. Alors que Neville luttait contre le dangereux sort qu'il s'était prit dans l'oeil et qui avait touché son cerveau, Harry lui avait dû lutter contre une trop forte décharge magique pour son petit corps. Tous les deux avaient longuement lutté pour ne pas mourir. Et ils avaient réussi.

Mais malheureusement, Neville se réveilla un mois plus tard de son coma totalement désorienté et ayant oublié les derniers mois de sa vie. Le Guérisseur leur avait expliqué que cela serait temporaire, et que bientôt il se souviendrait de tout. Et c'était vrai. Il s'était souvenu de tout lorsqu'Harry avait ouvert les yeux à son tour trois mois après son frère. Leur réhabilitation prit énormément de temps, et ce ne fût que fin décembre qu'ils purent finalement reprendre leur vie normalement.

La bataille qui avait eu lieu en mai était finalement derrière eux. Les deux frères avaient alors décidés qu'ils étaient temps de réaliser leurs projets. Ainsi en janvier, ils prirent la route pour huit mois de découverte du monde à eux deux. Pendant ces nombreux mois, ils se firent plaisir, s'amusant, rigolant, vivant tout simplement leurs vies d'hommes libres.

Malgré tout, ils n'oubliaient pas de rentrer de temps en temps en Angleterre pour revoir leurs compagnons mais aussi leurs amis. Si ni Charlie ni Théo ne furent gravement blessés durant la bataille, pour d'autres cela était une autre histoire. Ron resta dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois suite à un maléfice reçut. Sirius de son côté fut également gravement blessé, le sortilège qu'il avait reçu au coeur, lui laissait encore des séquelles aujourd'hui. Fred avait perdu l'usage de sa jambe droite. Ils perdurent également certains élèves, aurors et membres de l'Ordre.

Et c'est pourquoi chaque année, en mai, Harry, Neville, leurs familles et leurs amis se réunissaient pour honorer entre eux les nombreux sacrifices et remercier Merlin de ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Âgés de vingt-six ans, les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir soulagés d'avoir finalement réussi à reconstruire leur vie.

Après leur voyage, ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre où ils avaient enfin décidé d'agir pour leur pays. Leurs projets se réalisant petit à petit, ils aidèrent Charlie à installer ses dragons dans l'une des cages prévues à cet effet. Du moins cela fût possible après qu'ils aient tapé du poing au Magenmagot, lorsque les quelques vieux croutons refusaient de laisser le roux réaliser son rêve. Et aujourd'hui, Charlie était directeur de l'un des meilleurs centres de recherches Animaliers. Avec trois espèces de Dragons par an, il avait fait un petit pas en découverte sur les grosses bestioles et avait même dû engager quelques personnes de confiance pour l'aider. Il n'était plus rare de le voir conseiller le Ministre de Protection Animalières.

De l'autre côté, Fred et Georges aussi avaient bien réussi leur vie. Tous les deux mariés et pères de familles, leurs vies professionnelles étaient aujourd'hui juste parfaites, à leurs yeux. Comme prévu, après la guerre, les jumeaux firent des études pour devenir Maître de Potion. Lorsque les deux frères rentrèrent en Angleterre, les deux roux les attendaient déjà dans le laboratoire des tonnes de potions en préparation. Après avoir créé leur magasin de farces et attrapes, ils avaient décidé de fournir les Aurors de leurs colliers protecteurs afin de les aider. Puis ils avaient commencé, avec Neville et Harry, à s'intéresser à certains types de potions. Et c'est ainsi que quelques années plus tard, ils réussirent à créer une potion permettant d'effacer les effets de folie dû à l'endoloris aux personnes qui l'ont subis vingt-quatre auparavant. Bien qu'encore aujourd'hui, tous les quatre recherchaient un moyen d'aider les individus atteints comme les parents de Neville, ils se laissaient un peu plus de temps. Surtout que maintenant les jumeaux Weasley devaient gérer les magasins internationaux.

 _« Enfin …, pensa Harry, c'est plutôt le conjoint de Georges qui s'en occupait. »_

Les yeux verts observèrent les jumeaux après que ces derniers aient rejoint leurs conjoint-e-s. Alors que huit ans plutôt, Fred leur avait rapidement présenté sa petite-amie, qui aujourd'hui était sa femme, Georges avait attendu que son conjoint soit enceint pour leur présenter. Si Fred se maria il y a maintenant sept ans avec Luna, Georges lui ne sauta le pas que cinq ans après son frère avec Drago Malfoy. Leur drôle de famille trouva le couple bizarre mais ils ne dirent rien, amusés par les rougeurs sur le visage du blond. C'est ainsi que six ans auparavant, Fred eu un garçon qu'il nomma Matt, Georges lui une petite fille qu'il appela Héléna. Puis deux ans plus tard, Fred eu deux petits jumeaux qu'ils nomma Andy et Josh.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de ne pas être professeur à Poudlard, » murmura Théodore à son oreille, ricanant alors que les quatre bambins dans le parc s'amusaient avec leur magie.

Chef du département de l'Education et de l'Enfance, Théodore Nott-Londubat était devenu un des hommes les plus respectables du Ministère. Le regard neutre, le jeune homme avait très vite prit position au Ministère, éjectant sournoisement toutes personnes se mettant en travers de son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'il gravit les échelons et qu'à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, il devient Chef de son département, réalisant des actions à la fois contestées et approuvées. A son arrivé à son poste, il avait directement pris en charge certaines mesures, telles que les orphelins sorciers iraient dans un Orphelinat sorcier et non pas moldu, que les Sang-pur n'avaient plus le droit de maltraiter violemment leurs enfants. Avec le soutien d'Amélia, toujours Ministre, mais aussi des Lords Black, Potter, Londubat, Lovegood et Malfoy, personnes n'avaient vraiment osés crier trop fort leurs désaccords. Et c'est ainsi que six ans plus tard, le jeune brun était très apprécié au sein de son travail. Tout devient encore plus simple quand certains de ses amis devinrent ses collègues.

En effet, après leurs études, Hermione prit le même chemin que le jeune Nott mais du côté du Département de Justice. Certains à ce jour la comparait souvent à Amélia lors de sa jeunesse. La jeune femme tranchante ne prenait aucun gant et osait crier haut et fort lorsque certains vieux papys gâteux tentaient de lui faire part de leur vision. En collaboration avec son mari, Ron Weasley, Chef des Aurors, les deux formaient un duo terrible. L'un arrêté les criminels et l'autre les enfermait. Et même la naissance, quatre ans auparavant, de leur petit Hugo ne changea rien. Durant son congé maternité, Sirius marié à Remus, prit alors la place de la jeune femme, avant de reprendre son poste de Conseiller Ministériel, lors de son retour.

Après la guerre et son réveil, le Black avait décidé d'agir pour son pays aussi. Alors avec sa fortune, il avait légèrement aidé à la construction de certains bâtiments tels que l'Orphelinat, et de proposer des lois. C'est pourquoi Amélia lui demanda très vite de devenir son conseiller et de l'aider à faire son travail. Et personne ne se plaignait trop de leur travail, bien que certains restaient mécontents. Côté amour, cela s'était révélé plus difficile pour Sirius. Après la mort de Tonks, Remus s'était laissé aller, déprimé de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Pourtant le Black resta auprès de lui, le soutenant, le conseillant. Et ce n'était que l'année dernière que les deux hommes se déclarèrent leur amour et se marièrent. Non désireux d'avoir d'enfant, ils considéraient tous les deux, les enfants Potter et Londubat comme leur petits-enfants et les gâtaient peut-être un peu trop.

« Harry, » appela Filius, délicatement alors qu'Harry avalait une gorgée de son verre de jus. « as-tu eu le temps de voir le hibou que je t'ai envoyé ? »

Hochant la tête, le brun sourit à son ancien professeur devenu son ami au fil du temps. Le petit être était devenu aujourd'hui indispensable à la vie d'Harry. Même s'il avait vingt-six ans aujourd'hui, il restait toujours dépendant du professeur et venait lui demander des conseils, n'importe quand, sans avoir peur de le déranger vu comment les choses avaient changés à Poudlard.

Lors de son retour en Angleterre, Harry avait décidé de montrer à ses sorciers qui était la personne qui dirigeait Poudlard. Pendant son absence, le Conseil de Direction avait prit certaines mesures contre lui et Neville qui avait quitté l'école. Mais, ils avaient légèrement oubliés que le jeune Potter était l'héritier Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi dès son arrivé, Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion pour renvoyer tous les vieux croulants qui géraient le Conseil pour mettre à leur place Severus Snape, Rignit, Susan Bones, Firenze, Neliz et Remus Lupin. Si les nouveaux membres du Conseil gêna, Harry les avait attendu, eux et leurs critiques. Surtout qu'ils avaient finalement décidés de réaliser une action qu'il aurait dû faire il y a fort longtemps : renvoyer Albus Dumbeldore. De nombreux sorciers avaient hurlé au scandale et désiraient enlever leur enfant de l'école mais personne n'avait réellement osé le faire lorsqu'il se rendirent compte que leur enfant ne voulait pas partir. De nombreux cours furent rajouter afin de diminuer la discrimination enfants-moldus/enfants-sorciers, mais aussi des cours de détentes, de Duel et de Magie Ancienne qu'Harry donnait. Et à la tête de cette école, le brun avait nommé la seule personne qu'il jugeait apte : Filius Flitwick. Puis cinq ans auparavant, son frère Neville Nott-Londubat devient à son tour Directeur Adjoint et Professeur de Botanique.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Entendit-il alors que son frère passait son bras sur son épaule.

« Tu te rappelles cette conversation qu'on a eu dans le train ? » Répondit le brun.

« A propos de nous deux grandissant ensemble? »

« On a peut-être pas eu cette chance, nous, mais on s'est bien rattrapé sur nos enfants, non ? » sourit tendrement Harry alors que les enfants Weasley, Londubat et Potter se dirigeaient vers eux.

Voilà maintenant huit ans qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés à leur amours de jeunesse et qu'ils devinèrent Neville Nott-Londubat et Harry Weasley-Potter. Puis deux ans après leur mariage, tous les deux tombèrent enceints de leur premier enfant à quelques mois près. C'est ainsi que le jeune James Neville Weasley-Potter vu le jour en mai alors que son petit cousin Franck Harry Nott-Londubat vu le jour en juillet. Alors que de l'autre côté les jumeaux eurent leur enfant en même temps. C'est ainsi que les jeunes James, Franck, Matt et Héléna grandirent ensemble et se considéraient aujourd'hui plus comme des quadruplés que comme des cousins.

Puis, il y a maintenant deux ans, Neville eu une petite fille en Février qu'il nomma Lily Augusta alors qu'Harry mit au monde une petit Alice Amélia en octobre. Les deux petites filles grandirent toutes les deux sous l'oeil vigilant des mâles de la maison et heureux de la jeune Héléna qui se sentait seule. Et voilà que huit mois auparavant, Harry sut qu'il était à nouveau enceint d'un petit garçon qui verrai bientôt le jour.

Son travail, en tant que Professeur mais aussi Chercheur en Magie Ancienne, fut mis de côté pour les quelques temps de sa grossesse. Durant cette pause, il se contentait de la théorie ou de passer du temps avec les nombreux enfants qui squattaient sa maison sous l'oeil vigilant mais heureux d'Ellie et des tableaux de ses parents, de Godric et d'Augusta, décédée après la naissance des garçons.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry se leva tout en tenant son ventre. Son verre de jus en hauteur, il attira l'attention sur lui. Son regard glissa vers les jumeaux assis à côté de leur compagnon leur souriant puis vers Hermione et Ron tous les deux assis à côté de Sirius et Remus. Les yeux verts se dirigèrent vers sa marraine, Amélia et sur Filius avant de se glisser sur son frère et son mari. Tendrement, il regarda le roux qui partageait sa vie.

« Voilà maintenant dix ans que le monde a commencé à tourner dans le bon sens pour moi, » parla-t-il doucement. « Beaucoup de choses ont changés pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais je crois qu'en dix ans, j'ai pas pris la peine de faire ce que je vais faire. »

« Merci de m'avoir mis au monde et de m'avoir protégé comme vous l'avez fait. Merci de m'avoir permis de vous connaître à travers vos tableaux. Chaque jour auprès de vous est un bonheur. » Parla-t-il clairement en levant son verre vers ses parents.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily regarda son fils alors que James lui souriait tendrement. Au cours des dix dernières années, le petit brun avait tenu sa promesse et avait passé énormément de temps avec eux, leur racontant sa vie, leur demandant conseil, leur présentant sa nouvelle famille et leur enfant. Les yeux larmoyants, James hocha la tête vers son fils.

« Merci d'avoir vécu toutes ses aventures avec moi et de m'avoir permis de survivre durant nos années scolaires. Je serais peut-être mort sans vous, aujourd'hui. » Se tournant vers Ron et Hermione, Harry rigola.

Secouant la tête, Ron leva son verre vers Harry, heureux d'avoir pu finalement reprendre leur amitié. Bien que ce n'était pas comme avant, le brun restait son premier véritable ami et il arrivait parfois que tous les deux se retrouvèrent pour discuter ou pour qu'Harry lui donne des simulations à faire à ses Aurors. Sa main serrant celle de Ron, Hermione envoya un baiser à son meilleur ami. Tous les deux avaient discuté au réveil du brun et brisé finalement la glace lorsque la jeune fille comprit ses erreurs.

Passant un main dans ses cheveux, Harry se tourna vers Sirius et Remus.

« Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon parrain et de m'avoir appris toutes ses choses sur la vie. Merci de faire partie de ma famille et d'être là pour les enfants. Bien que cela serait sympa que vous ne me mettiez pas en tête aux quadruplés de devenir les nouveaux maraudeurs ! »

Eclatant de rire, Sirius passa son bras autour de Alice et Lily qui venaient de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et écoutaient leur père/oncle. Malgré son rire, Remus savait à quel point son mari souhaitait se lever et serrer son filleul dans ses bras, voulant le remercier. Autant pour lui que pour son conjoint, c'était à eux de remercier le brun de leur avoir permis de faire partie de sa vie et de leur laisser la chance d'être les Grands-parents de leurs gamins.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry dirigea son verre vers Théodore qui le regardait les sourcils haussés, surpris.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de ne pas te remercier, Théo. Merci. Merci d'avoir été là pour Neville quand moi je ne le pouvais pas. Merci d'avoir été mon épaule lorsque je me sentais mal. Merci de m'avoir donné les meilleurs neveux au monde. Merci de faire partie de ma vie. Mais surtout de celle de Neville. »

Se raclant la gorge, l'ancien Serpent leva son verre vers Harry, le remerciant à son tour, silencieusement. Peu importe ce que disait le Potter, Théo savait très bien qu'il était celui qui devait être remercié. Au cours de ses dix dernières années, les deux hommes s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Théodore était de nombreuse fois venus près d'Harry qui avait grandi avec une famille qui détestait la magie pour savoir comment réagir avec des enfants tels que lui. Ce qui petit à petit avait renforcé leur amitié. C'est ainsi que parfois, les deux hommes sortaient boire un verre ensemble laissant les enfants à leurs compagnons.

Inspirant fortement, Harry regarda les jumeaux et leurs compagnons.

« Normalement je devrais vous remercier, mais l'un de vous a donné une boule colorante à mon fils qui a trouvé ça marrant de la lancer sur sa sœur … alors non ! »

« Quoi ? Potter ! » S'exclama Fred alors que Luna et Drago ricanait.

« On lui a rien donné ! » Rejeta Georges.

Les jaugeant, Harry soupira.

« Vraiment, Drago ? Vraiment ?! Vous déteignez trop sur lui ! » S'exprima rageusement Harry, alors que les rires fusaient. « Pff .. Malgré tout, » il leur sourit tendrement. « Merci de m'avoir fait rire, de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir soutenu, de m'avoir protégé au cours de toutes ses années. Vous êtes les meilleurs jumeaux au monde et vos compagnons ont sûrement la meilleure des chances vu qu'ils vous ont pour époux. Sans vous, je ne serai pas le quart de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Les joues rouges, Fred accepta le compliment alors que son frère ricanait tendrement à la déclaration de l'homme qu'ils avaient appris à aimer comme leur petit-frère. Les années passées avaient permit au brun de développer ses talents de farceurs cachés. Durant les longues heures de préparation dans le laboratoire, il avait été là près d'eux lorsqu'une de leurs potions ratées, les encourageant à voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry leva les yeux vers le petit Directeur assit à l'autre bout de la table.

« Que dire ? Tu as été le meilleur à mes yeux. Tu as été l'un des premiers à voir à travers mon masque et à me permettre d'être moi avec un adulte. Tu m'as appris que tous les professeurs ne sont pas que là pour donner des cours mais pour soutenir. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur des choses que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Tu m'as ouvert la voie vers mon rêve et ma vie d'aujourd'hui. Un Merci ne suffirait pas et ne serait pas assez puissant alors j'espère que je te rendrais tout ce que tu m'as donné un jour. »

Son verre de vin dans la main, Filius hocha la tête, ému par le discours de son petit protégé. L'avoir mis à la tête de Poudlard, lui avoir offert la possibilité de faire ce qu'il souhaitait rendait Filius heureux. Les quelques années passées auprès du brun lui avait donné l'opportunité d'avoir une famille, celle qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait enfin, avec des enfants et des petits enfants qu'il voyait grandir année après année.

Le regard dans celui gris de sa marraine, le brun ricana alors qu'elle le regardait gravement.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les remerciements. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion d'en faire, mais ce soir, tu n'y coupera pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu as été la première à m'avoir permis de prendre mon indépendance et de découvrir ce qu'était la vie. Tu as été la première adulte à t'inquiéter de mes sentiments et à les prendre en compte. Au départ, pour moi, tu n'étais que ma marraine, mais aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, presque onze, tu es devenue tellement plus. Tu es celle qui me donne ces câlins maternels, tu es celle qui sèche mes larmes et qui me réconfortes lorsque j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'effondre. Tu es là où que j'aille. Tu es juste parfaite. »

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Amélia se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras, le remerciant de ses petits mots. Elle qui n'avait pas d'enfant avait fini par aimer le brun comme tel. Il lui avait redonné une lumière qu'elle avait perdu dans son coeur. Il lui avait donné une famille, des petits enfants, des frères, des sœurs, des amis.

Serrant son verre dans sa main, après que sa deuxième maman se soit assise, le brun tourna la tête vers Godric qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans ma vie, je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de chose, à beaucoup de secret, mais savoir que tu étais mon ancêtre, ça jamais, » ricana le brun. « Et pourtant aujourd'hui, je crois que tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé. Tu as été le grand-père farfelu que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu as été l'héro que chaque enfant rêve d'avoir. Tu es arrivé brusquement dans ma vie lorsque j'étais embrouillé. Tu as été mon ancre, me donnant de merveilleux conseils … et des pourris aussi. Mais tu m'as toujours écouté. Et ça, ça, c'est la meilleure des chose. Je ne regrette qu'une chose : ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Alors je te le dis hautement et fièrement : Je t'aime, l'ancêtre. »

« Je t'aime aussi gamin ! » Ricana Godric.

Ouais, le gamin avait bien grandi. Les yeux sur son descendant, Godric l'avait vu affronté de nombreuses épreuves, flancher, se relever, plier, rigoler ou pleurer mais jamais abandonner. Après le combat contre Voldemort, il avait ordonné que son tableau soit accroché dans la chambre de son héritier où il avait veillé sur lui chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Quand le petit brun et le blondinet partirent pour leur voyage, il s'installa dans le bureau de Filius où il lui donna beaucoup de conseil. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'homme devient Directeur, il demanda à ce que son tableau soit accroché là bas. Voilà que des siècles après sa mort, il se retrouvait à conseiller le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Tout ça grâce à son petit héritier. Et il devait l'avouer, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir ce gamin comme descendant.

« Amour, » appela doucement Harry son mari, qui le regardait. « Je sais pas par où commencer. On vit ensemble, on est marié et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'en onze ans de relation, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne t'ai jamais dis merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je ne te jamais montré à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir permis de vivre cette vie auprès de toi. De m'avoir réconforté dans mes moments sombres, d'avoir sourit avec moi dans mes moments de joie, d'avoir été fier de moi. Par Merlin, m'avoir demandé de t'épouser a sûrement été la meilleure des choses de ma vie. Et ses merveilleux enfants que j'ai eu grâce à toi. Si on m'avait dit que je t'aimerai autant, il y a des années, j'aurai ri au nez de ces personnes. Alors, merci, d'avoir fait ce pas vers moi qui m'a permis de découvrir l'amour. Merci. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Charlie repensa aux premiers « je t'aime » qu'ils avaient tous les deux échangeaient. Aux premières disputes, aux premiers fous rires, aux premiers voyages, à la première grossesse. A toutes ses premières fois qu'ils vécurent ensemble. Et pour rien au monde il ne changerait cela aujourd'hui. Leurs merveilleux enfants étaient la seule preuve dont il avait besoin pour savoir que n'importe quelle autre vie aurait été nulle face à celle-ci. Envoyant un baiser à son mari, il le regarda se tourner vers son frère, Neville.

« Le meilleur pour la fin, hein ? » Murmura Harry en vidant son verre de jus. Les mains soutenant son ventre, il regarda tendrement son frère.

« Parfois lorsque je ferme les yeux, j'imagine encore ce qu'aurait été notre vie si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Et puis je les rouvre et je pense à celle que j'ai aujourd'hui. Et là, je me dis que ma vie est tout simplement parfaite, parce que tu en fais partie. Tu es mon frère, ma moitié, la partie qui me manquait. Tu as longuement été la raison pour laquelle je me levais certains matins. Tu as été ma lumière dans mes moments sombres. Tu as été ma joie dans mes moments de peine. Tu as été mon épaule dans mes moments douloureux. Tu m'as permis de vivre cette vie. Si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu je crois que je ne serai jamais sorti de cette maudite phase sombre dans laquelle je me glissais petit à petit mais sûrement. »

Reprenant sa respiration, Harry fixa son frère oubliant toutes les personnes autour de lui.

« Par Merlin, tu es ma vie. J'aime Charlie, j'aime Amélie, j'aime Sirius, Filius et tous les autres. Mais Neville tu es mon roc, ma vie. Notre lien est indestructible. Peu importe notre futur, je le sais. Et tu sais pourquoi? »

Hochant négativement la tête, Neville regarda son frère les larmes aux yeux. Au fil du temps, tous les deux avaient commencé à se considérer comme des frères jumeaux, ressentant doucement mais sûrement ce que l'autre ressentait. Il savait quand son frère allait mal. Par Merlin, il ne voyait pas sa vie sans Harry. Sans son frère, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens. Et ses dix longues années lui avaient bien prouvés.

« Grâce à eux, » le brun montra leurs enfants. « Ils sont notre futur. Ils sont notre famille, celle qu'on a eu du mal à avoir. Celle qu'on a pas connu. Ils sont nous. Et on leur donnera la seule chose pour laquelle on s'est battu toi et moi toutes ses années et qu'on a finalement découvert ensemble. »

Reprenant son verre rempli de jus, Harry le leva, invitant les autres à faire de même. Chacun ému, il les regarda un par un tendrement.

« A ce merveilleux amour que vous me donnez chaque jour, » murmura-t-il. « Qu'il soit familial ou autre, je propose qu'on lève notre verre à lui et qu'on remercie notre Mère la Magie de nous avoir permis de nous trouver les uns et les autres et de la prier de nous laisser vivre avec celui-ci pour toutes les prochaines années. »

 **« A notre amour ! » S'exclamèrent-ils tous heureux.**

* * *

Fin.

Ouah ... Je suis pas totalement sûre de mon épilogue. Il est un peu bisounours mais après tout ce que je leur ai fais subir, un peu de tendresse n'a jamais fais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'excuse pour les petites fautes de conjugaisons, orthographes que vous pouvez trouver. Je suis celle qui a corrigé mon chapitre et je ne suis pas sûre de moi.

J'espère vraiment pouvoir vous lire, chacun personnellement et que vous me laissiez la possibilité de vous remercier de m'avoir permit d'écrire et d'avancer dans mon histoire.

Je vous laisse avec une citation de Nicolas Eugène Géruzez qui je l'espère vous parlera autant qu'elle me parle.

 _ **"Dans l'écriture, la main parle; et dans la lecture, les yeux entendent les paroles."**_

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.

Merci encore.

Khay.


	17. Remerciements

Bonsoir/Bonjour.

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas revenue sur cette histoire. J'ai bien noté que la fin, bien que bisounours, a plu ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir !

Il y a eu un soucis au moment où j'ai posté mon chapitre avec le site, donc il est possible que certains n'aient pas vu l'épilogue (bien que j'en doute) mais j'ai également eu un léger soucis avec les reviews reçues. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse.

Je profite également de ce petit message pour remercier tous les reviewers anonymes qui m'ont suivit tout au long de mes publications : _adenoide turner Yukiodu44 et j'en oublie d'autres_ ! **Merci** beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de l'avoir aimé. C'est un véritable plaisir que d'avoir lu à tous vos reviews.

Je profite de cette note pour avertir les quelques personnes qui me l'ont demandé que j'ai publié ma nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle : **_« Les Combats d'une Vie »_** Ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ont probablement reçu une alerte mais pas les autres. Enfin bref, chose promise, chose due ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette histoire que les précédentes !

Encore **merci** d'avoir autant aimé _**« Harry Potter et l'Héritage Gryffondor »**_. **Merci** de m'avoir soutenu, encouragé, maudit (sur certaines fins de chapitres). **Merci** d'avoir été aussi présents tout du long de l'histoire.

Je tiens également à remercier Patmol25 pour avoir corrigé mes trop nombreuses fautes, mes tournures de phrases. De m'avoir épaulé quand le moral était en baisse et que je n'étais plus du tout sûre de ce que j'écrivais. **Merci beaucoup chaton !**

 **Merci à tous.**

Khay.


End file.
